Choosing Grace
by clmzta83
Summary: A girl faced with tragedy enters Narnia and is given a chance to make her place in the Narnian world. Will the choices she makes help her to find the strength to save those she loves or will her past continue to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She nocked her arrow, wrapping three fingers lightly around the string. Raising the bow, she drew the string back and breathed deeply. A slight breeze blew, tugging on a few loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. _Steady does it_, she thought, waiting for the right moment to release the arrow. She took her aim, judged the breeze and released the string, the arrow zooming towards the target. Holding her pose she looked at the target where her arrow now protruded in a near perfect bulls-eye. She sighed with relief and lowered her bow. Turning to the judges, she took a slight bow and walked back to her seat, anxious for the archery competition to be over.

17-year old Georgiana Moore attended a small all-girl's boarding school in northern England, a good ways from her home in Norwich. An only child, her parents had sent her off to school as soon as she was old enough. Her father was in politics and spent a good amount of his time in London, "fighting the good fight" as he jokingly described his position. Georgiana never quite understood what it was he did, but knew her parents attended lavish parties that kept them out until the wee hours of the night nearly every week. As a child she loved to sit and watch her mother dress, believing her to be more beautiful than the queen herself when she was decked out in her finery and jewels. While they were loving parents, their own lives were "too busy for children to be underfoot," as her mother had told her when Georgiana, at 11, pleaded not to be sent off to school.

Now, six years later, she flourished at school; Georgiana, or Georgie as her friends often called her, quickly became top of her class and had found her place in the school's small archery club. Never having been the athletic (or for that matter coordinated) type girl, Georgie was happy to find a sport that did not require running or throwing or much movement in general. She enjoyed the skill and grace of archery, learning how to judge her surroundings and feeling for the proper time to let the arrow soar away from her.

Georgie had a small circle of friends, but found some of their newer interests, namely boys and makeup, a bit trivial for herself to indulge in. Instead, she usually preferred to be holed up in the library or common room of her dormitory with a large book about far away lands (which she longed to travel to) or histories of various countries. However, on occasion, she would allow herself to read a book of romance, letting herself fall into the book's world, loving when the characters loved, weeping when they weeped and joining them in their triumphs over evil. It was a world she longed to enter into herself, one full of happiness and love, obstacles and triumphs.

The final competitor took her bow and returned to her seat. Georgie was pleased to see that none of the other contestants had done as well as she; although she did not show it outwardly and would never allow others to know her true nature, Georgie was incredibly competitive. Whether competing in tournaments or even just school work, she pushed herself to be the best. She enjoyed the satisfaction of knowing that none were better than her or worked harder than she. Despite this secret nature, she took her triumphs (and occasionally defeats) with the graciousness many girls her age did not possess. It was this reason that few envied Georgie's success in school and her tournament wins.

When the judges finished tallying scores and conferring, the head judge stood and turned to the competitors, who were girls from Georgie's school as well as two or three other nearby schools. "Ladies," the judge began. "We would like to thank you for being here today. We were very impressed with each school's competitors. You all have performed very well today and should be proud. And now, for the awards." He walked to a small table covered in a white table cloth, a young woman standing next to it. On the table were four ribbons of various colors, the strands of each long enough to nearly grace the ground below. The judge unfolded a small piece of paper, and began reading. "Third place goes to Miranda Hopkins from Saint Catherine's." A girl of about 15 with curly red hair walked to the table. The young woman standing next to it lifted the yellow ribbon and pinned it on Miranda's sweater. After shaking her hand, the judge continued, "Second place goes to Mary Smythe from Hedley House." A tall blonde girl, who had been sitting next to Georgie sniffed rather loudly and stood. Georgie noticed a scowl forming on her face as she walked to the table, allowing the young woman to pin a blue ribbon on the shirt of her school uniform. She shook the judge's hand and went to stand next to Miranda, her scowl a now permanent fixture on her face. "The first place ribbon and ribbon for best shot of the tournament goes to Georgiana Moore from Grace School." Georgie smiled as she walked towards the table to receive her ribbons, noticing that the scowling blonde's eyes narrowed as she watched her walk. The young woman pinned the red first place ribbon and deep purple "Best Shot" ribbon on her jacket. Georgie walked to the judge, shook his hand, and went to stand by the other winners. Pictures were snapped of the three girls as cheers and applause from the spectators and other contestants rang out. As soon as the photographers were finished, the blonde girl huffed loudly away from Georgie and Miranda, leaving them with identical looks of confusion at her actions. _Oh well_, thought Georgie. _We can't all win these things._

Later that evening back at her dormitory, Georgie hung her new ribbons on her wall next to her small collection of award ribbons she had won throughout her years at school. Some were from archery contests, some were academic. While nowhere near large or impressive, she was thoroughly pleased with her accomplishments. Deciding it had been too long since she had written her parents (and too long since she had heard from them for that matter) she sat down at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write a letter.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have wonderful news! I just won first place in the archery tournament. I also made the best shot of the tournament and was awarded a ribbon for it. I am so happy that I cannot put it into words!_

_Classes have been going very well. I have done well in all of my classes, with the exception of French. I simply cannot seem to grasp the language as well as my classmates have, which I find very frustrating. But I am determined to learn the language, even if it takes the rest of my life! _

_How have you been? I hope well. I miss you very much and look forward to the end of term and coming home to visit before my final term. Can you believe it? I'm almost finished at school! Write as soon as you can; I look forward to hearing from you soon!_

_I love you._

_Georgiana_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was near the end of April when Georgie received news that would ultimately change her life as she knew it.

She awoke on a rather rainy day. A glance out the window caused her to groan and curl back under her covers, reluctant to get out of bed and brave the chilly rain on her way to class. She quickly drifted back to sleep, dreaming happily of sunnier skies.

"Georgie! Georgie wake up! You're going to be late!" cried a voice. Georgie felt a rough shake on her arm and sat straight up, still halfway covered with her blanket. "What's going on? What time is it?!" she cried. Lily, her roommate, pulled the blanket away from her, shaking her head. "You fell back asleep. It's nearly 8:00. We have to be in class in 10 minutes!" Georgie gasped and leaped out of bed towards her wardrobe to dress. As she began pulling on her school uniform, she glared at her roommate, who looked oddly guilty. "Let me guess. You overslept too?" Lily nodded and said "I only woke up 10 minutes ago. I didn't know you were still asleep until I heard you snore." Georgie rolled her eyes and grumbled "I do not snore," as she rushed into the washroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Georgie and Lily ran down the hallway, skidding to the door of their French classroom and nearly colliding with a rather disgruntled looking teacher who was preparing to shut the door to tardy students. "Ladies, I trust you have a good reason for being late?" "Um, we were practicing our French during breakfast and got excited about naming all the various foods and lost track of time." Lily quickly said, an innocent look upon her face. Their teacher narrowed her eyes, and with a sigh ushered them into class before shutting the door. Georgie let out a tiny giggle as the two girls walked to their seats. She was always impressed with Lily's ability to come up with excuses, regardless of believability, on the spot. Georgie sighed softly as class began, knowing that the day would be very long.

As predicted, the day was indeed long. The weather did not improve; in fact, it began to rain harder and became considerably chillier. Georgie began to wish she had worn her school sweater under her jacket instead of just her blouse. The day had nearly come to an end as Georgie entered her final class for the day. The teacher looked up with sympathetic eyes when she walked in.

"Georgie, dear, you are needed in the Headmistress's office."

"Why?" Georgie asked, clearly confused. She had only been in the Headmistress's office once. She was 13 and had gotten into an argument with Penny Hartington about something so inconsequential that she could not remember what began the argument in the first place.

"I am afraid I do not know dear. I was just brought a note from her office instructing me to tell you to go there."

Georgie nodded and turned to leave. As she walked to the Headmistress's office, her heart rate accelerated and palms began to sweat. She began to mentally search for any reason she might have been called there, whether good or bad, but came up with nothing. _I haven't done anything wrong. I won't let myself worry until I know why I was called here. _She reached the door to the office and took a deep breath before pushing on the door to open it.

* * *

"The Headmistress will see you now," Mrs. Jones, the Headmistress's assistant, said kindly. Georgie nodded and rose from the plush sofa in the waiting area outside the Headmistress's office. She slowly walked towards the door leading into the Headmistress's office and with a deep breath, turned the nob and walked in. The Headmistress was sitting at her desk, reading a sheet of paper. She was a kindly looking middle aged woman, her honey brown hair slightly graying at the temples.

"Miss Moore," The Headmistress said, rising. "Please come in and have a seat. May I offer you anything? Tea? A biscuit?" She held her arm out towards a pair of comfortable looking wing chairs on the other side of her office, a tea service set on a small table between the two chairs. Georgie nodded cautiously and sat in one of the chairs, her heart continuing to race. When she had been in here before, she stood in front of the Headmistress's desk and received a very stern lecture on decorum and proper behavior for ladies her age.

The Headmistress sat in the chair across from Georgie, poured the tea and offered a cup to Georgie. Georgie accepted the cup, murmuring her thanks and timidly taking a sip of the hot liquid. The Headmistress took a sip of her tea and watched Georgie over the rim of her cup. Sighing deeply, she lowered her cup and placed it on the table.

"Dear, I have been thinking hard today about our meeting and how it should be conducted. I feel that the best course is to be upfront and honest about why I have called you in today. I feel that is only fair to you and dodging the main issue or trying to shield you from truths would an insult to you." Georgie's eyes widened slightly as she considered this, instantly realizing that this would not be a happy meeting with good news. She nodded for the Headmistress to continue. "I have received news from your father's assistant, Mr. Brown. Do you know him?" Georgie nodded slowly. She had met him once or twice when she was younger, but hardly remembered him. "He said that Norwich was bombed last week." Georgie gasped at this. Her heart raced and hands began to shake, rattling her cup upon its saucer.

"Dear, I'm afraid your parents did not survive the attack."

* * *

Mrs. Jones looked up as she heard the sound of china breaking, followed by the muffled sobs of the girl in the Headmistress's office. _That poor dear_, she thought. _To lose her parents so young. What will she do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Georgie sat in a chair outside the Headmistress's office, staring out the large window across from her. The rain beat upon the panes, blurring the view of the gray world outside. _An hour ago I was happy. An hour ago I had a family. What am I to do now?_ Anger built inside her as she repeated these words to herself. She began to hate those who did this, who took her family from her. She began to hate her school that she had grown to love over the years for trapping her in its safe walls away from the war. She began to hate her parents for sending her here, never giving her a chance to know them as children should know their parents. With that final thought tears began sliding down her cheeks. She would never know her parents now. Her life was empty, void of everything that had filled it only an hour ago.

The need to get up and move overtook her and she stood, frantically looking for a place she could go. She wanted to be alone, and every place in the school would be full of other girls. Girls who still had their families, who were happy and alive.

Georgie glanced once more out the window. A flash of gold caught her eye, but was gone as soon as it had appeared. Deciding on where she would go, she ran to the door leading outside and pushed, letting her legs carry her as fast as they could.

* * *

Being uncoordinated tends to make running difficult. Adding a very wet ground to that, as well as hard nearly blinding rain, makes it near impossible. Georgie fell often, either from slipping on the muddy wet land or tripping over the uneven ground or her own feet, but managed to make it into the woods that bordered the western edge of the school. She ran deeper into the woods, more cautious now, dodging trees and getting snagged and scratched by renegade branches. Stopping next to a large tree, she leaned over, one hand on her knee, the other against the tree as if to hold herself from falling over. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and she wondered if they would ever cease to fall. Once she caught her breath, she slowly lowered herself next to the tree and leaned against it, willing her tears to stop but failing miserably. Judging from her growling stomach, she guessed it must be dinner time. She thought of how the girls at school would sit down at the long dining tables, with their plates of food, laughing and talking about the day's activities, gossiping about who had sneaked out to meet a boy from a nearby boys' school, and complaining about the amount of homework due. These simple things, which once held such meaning and enjoyment for her, seemed meaningless now. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Georgie leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. Sleep set upon her soon after, as the rain continued to fall through the trees.

* * *

A warm breeze blew across Georgie's cheek, causing her to stir. The sound of a twig snapping caused her eyes to pop open. She glanced around, but saw nothing. She shivered from the chill of the early morning. _It must have been a dream_, she thought. Standing, she noticed her body ached everywhere. Her legs felt tight and sore and her neck had a definite crick in it. _I guess that's what I get from running so hard. Where am I? _Georgie looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was deeper in the woods than she had ever been, with no apparent trail marking a way to travel. She had often gone into the woods with her friends, enjoying the quietness of it, but had always stayed within a close distance to the school._ I suppose I should just start walking. I'll at least end up somewhere if I do, rather than staying put and getting nowhere. _

Georgie began walking, trying to ignore her grumbling stomach and the pain in her chest, the result of her newly broken heart. _At least I am not crying_, she thought as she grabbed onto a low branch to steady herself as she stepped over a large root sticking out of the ground. _I wonder where I'll end up if I continue to walk this way. I hope it will be somewhere that I can get something to eat and send word to the school to let them know where I am. _

After what felt like hours of walking, Georgie still had not gotten anywhere but deeper into the woods. Feeling as though continuing was pointless, she sat down against a tree and scowled. "Will these woods never end? I did not think they were this large!" she cried out to no one in particular. Her eyes began to well up with hot angry tears, which she wiped away with the back of her now dirty hand. She sat silently, willing herself to not start crying again. A very faint sound reached her ears, like the sound of rushing water. It was so faint that she almost believed it was her mind playing tricks on her. Or perhaps it was another sound altogether. She stood, hope renewed that maybe she was close to something other than the woods, and began walking slowly and quietly towards the sound. Several minutes passed and the sound became louder. It sounded like a stream at first, but as the noise grew louder, Georgie concluded that it must be larger, such as a small rushing river.

There was a large break in the woods and she could see the clear sunlight streaming through it. She rushed towards it and broke through the woods onto the bank of a river. She had never been so happy to see anything in her life and quickly made her way towards the water. _Surely this will lead somewhere_, she thought excitedly. Removing her shoes and tall socks, she stuck her toe in the water. The cool water sent shivers up her body, but at the same time felt exhilaratingly wonderful. The weather outside the woods was much warmer than it had been inside of them, so she removed her jacket as well and dipped her handkerchief in the water to bathe her face and limbs of the dirt and muck they were covered in.

Once she was cleaned and refreshed from the cool water, she put her socks and shoes back on and began walking along the river bank, a new hope in her heart. She had not gone more than a quarter of a kilometer when she heard voices from the other side of the river. After glancing across, however, she could not see anyone who could be the owners of the voices. She began to quicken her pace, hoping that she might pass them before they saw her.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her face, barely missing her nose. She glanced up an saw a red feathered arrow embedded in a tree next to her.

"Stop there!" came a gruff voice. She turned and saw a small man across the river. He was very short, with a long whitish beard that nearly went to his knees. His clothing was funny, _almost from a different time_, thought Georgie. Most alarmingly though was that he was pointing an arrow straight at her.

"Please! I'm lost!" Georgie cried to him, her voice shaking in fear.

Behind her she heard rustling and twigs snapping. She slowly turned to see a large creature standing there, its top half a man and its bottom half that of a horse, holding a rather large sword raised to strike. Georgie screamed and fell to the ground, having fainted at the sight of the very large centaur standing before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really am trying to stay as close to the books as possible, but to fit the plot of my story, I had to make a few changes. The age differences between the Pevensies are still the same, as is the age difference between them and Caspian (in case you wonder about that). The biggest change I made was keeping the Pevensies in Narnia at the end of Prince Caspian, because if they had left, there wouldn't be a story! The time line is pretty much the same in the books, however. So, in conclusion, I guess this story is a healthy combination of Book-verse and AU with a dash of Movie-verse sprinkled in for fun. **

Chapter 4

Edmund stood on the balcony, his hands clasped behind his back, of the large sitting room he shared with his siblings, taking in the magnificent view of the Eastern Ocean. This spot was a favorite of his in the newly redesigned and rebuilt Cair Paravel. It had been almost four years since Edmund and his siblings, Peter, Susan and Lucy, had returned to Narnia. They had helped Prince Caspian (_King, Edmund. It's _King _Caspian now_, Edmund reminded himself again) defeat his uncle Miraz, the usurper who had murdered Caspian's father and stolen the throne. Caspian was now King of Narnia, having been named rightful heir to the throne by Aslan and given rule over the entire land of Narnia. _Something_, Edmund smirked, _Peter has yet to become accustomed to._

Remembering the fateful day when they were offered a life in Narnia, Edmund considered the results of their decision to stay in Narnia rather than return to... Edmund scowled. _It's happening again. Where did we come from? Engford? Engleshire? _Increasingly the siblings had been forgetting key points of their past lives, struggling to remember the places and faces that they had once interacted with. Aslan had offered the Telmarines an opportunity to return to their original land and had extended the Pevensies the same choice. Knowing their unhappiness in _England, yes that's it!_ and how they longed to return to Narnia, the four decided to stay and rule with Caspian.

Ruling with Caspian proved to be more of a challenge than any of the siblings could have foreseen. Peter and Caspian constantly disagreed over how to run the country, and often their disagreements ended in heated arguments. Susan, who would although deny it, had fallen for Caspian and was completely useless when around him. And Lucy seemed to always wind up in some sort of dilemma, usually caused by herself. _Something she always seemed to wind up in when she was this age before_, Edmund chuckled to himself. Of all his siblings, Lucy was the one he least minded helping with problems because at the end of the day her outrageous scrapes always provided a good laugh. Edmund despised getting in the middle of Peter and Caspian's arguments; the two were so alike that most times when he intervened they both turned on him, angry that he did not choose either of their respective sides. He tended to skip Council meetings because of this, finding them more of a headache now than he did before. He did miss those meetings, however; even though it could prove trying, he enjoyed ruling a country. He loved the challenge it brought, the satisfaction of knowing he had helped others have a better life. Edmund now took on the role of diplomat, visiting other countries and cities when necessary and corresponding with foreign dignitaries regarding the changes in Narnia.

Susan had become the most frustrating sibling to deal with since their decision to stay in Narnia. Somehow during all the planning and all the fighting during the battle with Miraz, she had managed to develop feelings for Caspian. Edmund had not understood it then, nor did he try to understand it now. Susan, being too young at the time to be courted and married, had been discouraged to follow through on her feelings and instead to direct her energies upon taking up her role as Queen again. She had complied, flourishing as the gentle queen of Narnia she once was, but her feelings towards Caspian had only strengthened throughout the years, making her increasingly more difficult than ever. The once graceful and well-spoken queen turned into a clumsy and stuttering fool whenever Caspian was around, which, considering he ruled alongside the four Pevensies, was quite often. Her siblings, especially Edmund, had taken it upon themselves to ensure that during the numerous balls, parties and dinners they hosted she was positioned away from Caspian, so as to not make a fool of herself in front of their guests. Luckily for Susan, Caspian held similar feelings (although currently unpronounced) for her and also tended to be as clumsy and stumbling as she whenever they were near each other. Had their awkwardness not been so detrimental to the monarchy, Edmund felt that in any other situation watching the two of them together would have been a great laugh.

Edmund sighed and unclasped his hands and placed them on the balcony's rail. Nearly a year had passed since Edmund and his siblings had moved back into Cair Paravel. Caspian had rebuilt it in all its former glory and the five had moved in as soon as it was completed. They then spent the next several months establishing their rule over the country and reintroducing themselves as the Rulers of Old, the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Edmund had enjoyed moving back to his once home; living in Miraz's old castle had been hard on him, as it was rumored to be in the same site as the White Witch's castle from so many centuries ago. He had also enjoyed taking up his old role as King Edmund, relishing in the duties that came along with that title. But now, after being easily accepted by the Narnians, both new and old ones, he longed for an adventure. He needed something active, some sort of excitement, to occupy himself with. Edmund had become bored with castle life and was anxious to find something new.

"Edmund! "Edmund where are you?!" cried a voice from inside the sitting room. He knew that voice and what the scared and anxious tone of it meant. It was Lucy, who undoubtedly had gotten herself into another scrape and was looking for him to help her fix it before Peter or Caspian found out. He chuckled softly and with a last longing glance at the ocean, turned and walked inside to save his younger sister from a king's impending wrath.

As predicted, Lucy's current trouble provided the entire court with a good laugh, much to her immense embarrassment. Lucy's innocent mind was similar to that of a young girl and she was quite unaware of her affect on men. At 15, she had begun to grow into a rather pretty young woman, often being compared to her older sister's renowned beauty. Peter and Edmund constantly had to warn her of her actions, claiming her to be unknowingly flirtatious and that men often fell quickly for her charm and wit. Weekly they turned away young men who had become enamored with Lucy, begging an audience with the young queen, claiming she was too young for "gentlemen callers" as Peter referred to them. Despite all this, however, Lucy found herself feeling awkward and plain. "_Who would not,"_ she often remarked, "_when one has a great Narnian beauty for an older sister?"_

Edmund had found the source of Lucy's predicament to be this very issue. She had been walking the castle grounds when she came upon a group of workers who were reinforcing the western part of the castle wall. A young builder, Morian, who was known to be captivated by Lucy (although she was quite unaware of this), waved at her as she walked towards the workers. Lucy, being Lucy, began a conversation with Morian, asking questions about the type of work he was doing, the progress being made and other such similar questions. The young builder, not being particularly bright around ladies, leaned against a large stack of bricks while he spoke to her. However, the bricks were unable to hold his tall frame and fell as soon as he leaned against them. Lucy, startled at the falling bricks, jumped back to avoid being crushed by them, and thus stumbled into a beam, knocking it over. This beam, unfortunately, was holding up scaffolding being used next to the wall and with the loss of one of its supports, came crashing down, bringing with it three workers and knocking down several rows of newly laid bricks. Lucy, luckily unscratched, had let out a small scream and scurried away from the destruction she had helped cause. The workers who had fallen had picked themselves up and checked their bodies for any injuries they may have sustained during the fall when someone angrily yelled "Who is responsible for this?!" Morian had timidly spoken up and said "I am, Captain Perth." "No!" Lucy had interjected. "Your Majesty?" Captain Perth questioned her, looking surprised at the presence of the young queen. "It was not Morian's fault for this accident. It was mine. I fell against the post. Morian was kindly giving me an update of your progress and I became startled and fell." "I-uh..." the captain had stammered. Seeing Lucy's apologetic and worried face, he had sighed and turned to the builders. "Let us clean this up and resume our work." Turning back to Lucy, he said to her, "Your Majesty, I would ask that you steer clear of the building site while we are here. I would hate for another accident to occur and risk your health." Lucy had nodded and turned quickly towards the castle to avoid letting the captain see the tears welling in her eyes. She began briskly walking to the castle, and, when she was sure she was out of sight of the builders, broke into a run to find her savior of a brother.

After calming a distraught Lucy, Edmund visited the construction site, apologizing to the captain and adding several more workers so that the mess Lucy had caused could be quickly rectified and the part of the wall that had been knocked down rebuilt. He also sternly warned Lucy to stay away from any similar sites in the future and to be more cautious of her actions. "If it happens again," he warned, "I won't hesitate to tell Peter about your incidents." Lucy's eyes widened at this threat. Although Peter was often her favorite brother, his anger was not a force to be reckoned with, as she had quickly discovered during their first time in Narnia when she had gotten into similar trouble. She found sanctuary in Edmund and since then had ran to him for help before Peter could discover whatever trouble she caused.

Of course, once Edmund fixed whatever scrape she was in, he happily told their siblings (and anyone who would listen for that matter) what had happened and they all had a good laugh at Lucy's expense.

* * *

Later that night, Edmund lay in his bed unable to sleep. His sleeplessness had been increasing lately and was a result of, he concluded, his restlessness with life at Cair Paravel. Often he would toss and turn for hours before finally falling asleep. Sometimes he would read until he felt tired, other times he would walk throughout the castle hoping to wear himself out or find something interesting to do. Edmund allowed himself to close his eyes, sighing at the fact that he neither felt tired nor like getting up to do anything. It was an aggravating conundrum, one in which he was in no mood to deal with.

Moments later (or perhaps it was hours, one really can never tell when trying to sleep) Edmund heard a deep breath behind him. Instinctively reaching to his side for his sword, he turned to where he heard the noise. Before him stood a great golden lion, one he knew very well. Dropping to his knee, he bowed his head before Aslan.

"Rise Edmund," the lion said. Edmund stood and saw that Aslan seemed to have a great smile, or as close to one that a lion could have, on his face. "Come, walk with me." Edmund walked next to the lion through what looked like a colorless, featureless fog, but the lack of scenery did not bother him for he was focused on the lion's presence. "You are bothered by something Son of Adam," Aslan stated.

Edmund nodded, "Yes Aslan. I'm happy to be in Narnia, but feel there is something missing. I feel restless in my home." The lion nodded in acknowledgement and Edmund continued. "I thought that once we were back at Cair Paravel I would resume the duties and activities I did before. I used to enjoy them, but cannot seem to find the same pleasure in them as I once had."

Aslan chuckled at hearing this and said "Things are not always the same as they once were. You are not the same as you once were." Silence came upon the two as they continued walking, heading no where particular but going somewhere important at the same time. Edmund thought of what Aslan had told him, and considered that perhaps he was different than he had been before. His current situation required him to be. "We will stop here, as we have reached our destination," Aslan said, stopping suddenly. Edmund looked around and saw that they were still in the nothingness, but felt that somehow they had reached where they had been walking to. "Do not worry. You will find what you are seeking soon and will discover your place among the others. Do not lose faith in both me and in yourself."

Edmund's eyes widened at hearing this, wondering if he had somehow lost faith in Aslan. He knew he had come close to losing it in himself several times over the past years.

"This is where I will leave you. You must sleep now for tomorrow is close at hand." Upon hearing this, Edmund leaned to the lion and hugged him, something he had not done since he was a child. "Thank you Aslan," he said straightening. The great lion nodded and began walking. Turning, he left Edmund with a final thought. "A visitor may come to Narnia. You must greet this visitor as a King of Narnia, for the visitor is friend to me."

Edmund's eyes flew open. Morning sunlight poured through the window, causing him to squint at the new brightness. _A dream_, he thought. _It was a dream._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Georgie opened her eyes to find herself in darkness. Her eyes frantically looked about, darting back and forth trying to assess her surroundings. Four small slits of light shone to the right of her, as if on a wall. She considered this briefly, as she was still confused as to where she was. Realizing that the light could have a source, she turned to her left and saw, several feet above her, a small window, no bigger than a shoebox, with three vertical bars evenly spaced. Her mind raced reviewing the events that had occurred. _Was it today? Yesterday? How long have I been here? _

She remembered being at school. Being told her parents died. Running through the woods. Finding the river. The little man. _The little man! Perhaps the Germans are in England! But the Germans are supposed to be a fierce lot; why would they employ such a tiny man? Why am I here though? Maybe I came by their camp and was captured!_ She had heard of Nazi prisons and the terrors they held, although what one was doing in England was beyond her knowledge. _Unless... unless I'm not_ in_ England anymore! And what of that man on horseback? _Although, as her memories became less foggy, she thought she had remembered it not being a man on a horse, but a half man, half horse. _But that's silly. There are no such creatures in England! I wonder if maybe there are in Germany... Oh don't be silly Georgiana! There are no such creatures anywhere!_

As her eyes became adjusted to the darkness, she realized that she was in some sort of a cell. A large wooden door was at one end, opposite the small window. The hard cement floor she sat upon was cold, as was the stone wall she leaned against. A shiver went through her body, but whether it was from cold or fear, Georgie could not distinguish. She drew her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them, her shoulders shaking as sobs began wracking through her body.

Hours later Georgie, who had given up sobbing and taken up pacing angrily, stood in the middle of her cell. She had heard the _click-clack_ of footsteps outside, the first noise she had heard since she woke up. A mixture of anger and fear consumed her as she turned towards the door, prepared to meet her captor.

_"Father! Father!" cried the small girl who had rushed through the sitting room door where her father was relaxed in a large chair, reading a newspaper. The headlines spoke of impending war, one in which England was soon to be involved, but the little girl understood nothing of this. Mr. Moore lowered his paper to peer at his 8-year old daughter. She was a disaster. Her expensive dress was muddied and torn, one stocking was down around her ankle rather than at her knee like its twin, and she seemed to be missing a shoe. Her hair ribbon, artfully tied by her nanny this morning, was drooping halfway down her face and she kept batting it out of her eyes as she spoke. "Father! I was pushed! Henry from down the street chased me and pushed me! In the mud!" she exclaimed, an indigent looking crossing her face as she recalled the horrific story of how she was terrorized by the boy down the street, hurrying over the fact that she had taken only one of his sweets from him. Mr. Moore suppressed the urge to laugh at his daughter's take on the tale. Henry, as the boy was called, was the oldest son of his best friend from university and was as mischievous as his daughter. They had moved down the street from the Moore family years ago, and both fathers hoped their children would be as good of friends as they were. Unfortunately, Henry and Georgie held each other in the highest contempt and were constantly trying to get the other in trouble. "Speak to his father, Father! Tell him what Henry did to me!" Georgie demanded, pushing her bow out of her face once more. "Now Georgie," Mr. Moore began. "What will either of you learn if you continue to find yourself in these predicaments and run to your parents to do your job for you? You must learn courage and stand up for yourself. Although in all fairness you did bring this upon yourself. I wager you did not ask Henry for a sweet, nor did he say you could have one. In addition to courage, you also must learn to accept your punishments and admit when you were in the wrong." Georgie's jaw dropped at her father's words, her eyes as big as saucers in disbelief. Mr. Moore suppressed another urge to laugh and continued, "So no, dear. I will not go to Henry's father and tell him what happened because I expect you to go to Henry and apologize for stealing from him." He looked at his daughter with what he hoped was a stern look, trying to mimic the one he remembered his own father giving him when he misbehaved. One look at his daughter's face told him he had failed. Georgie huffed, spun around and ran from the room. _

_"Mummy! Mummy, I was pushed!" _

Warmth flooded Georgie as the memory of her parents came to her and a sense of longing to be that little girl again who could run to her parents whenever she needed them nearly overwhelmed her. Struggling to find the courage her father had heeded her to learn, she stared at the wooden door, bracing herself for whatever came through it.

"We found her near Rush River, Your Majesty. She was oddly dressed and we felt it would be prudent to bring her here in case she was a threat," came a voice from outside the cell door. Georgie felt that this voice was vaguely familiar, as though she recognized the accent or gruffness. The voice did not, thank goodness, sound German. Glancing down, she thought, _I am not oddly dressed. Have they never seen a school uniform? _

"I find it peculiar that Calormen would send a spy up that way, so exposed. But you say she was unarmed?" a second voice asked. This voice was immensely different from the first. Georgie thought it was beautiful, melodic sounding, with hints of an accent she could not place.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We checked her for any type of weapon, which she had none, and also searched her surroundings for others, but the area was empty."

A loud sigh sounded, _probably from the beautiful sounding one_, Georgie thought. "So you have captured a Calormene spy, who is a woman, unarmed, unaccompanied, and who does not look _exactly_ Calormene?"

"I, er..." the first voice said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Open the door so I may greet our "prisoner" please, Trumpkin," the beautiful voice said, annoyance apparent on his voice.

Georgie's heart raced as she heard the rattling of keys and the distinct click of a door being unlocked. All anger melted away and was overtaken by fear of the two people who she was about to encounter. The door swung inward as it opened and a tall man stood before it. He was beautiful, matching the beauty in his voice perfectly. He ducked down to walk through the door, as it was shorter than he. Atop his dark, nearly black, hair sat a golden crown, more astonishing than any crown Georgie had ever seen, both in the histories she loved to read or in her favorite childhood fairy tales. _The first voice had said "Your Majesty." Perhaps he is the king of wherever I am?_

The king stared at her, as if assessing every detail about her. His mouth was in a tight line, his annoyance at the situation magnified once he had seen her. "Apparently, Trumpkin," the king said, his eyes never leaving Georgie. "We have been too hasty in our capture of this "Calormene" lady?" Georgie's eyes averted to the right of the man standing in front of her, seeing the same little man who had shot the arrow at her. Upon closer inspection, she noted that his beard, which she once thought white, was actually a strawberry blonde color, only lightly strewn with whiter hairs. _I wonder if he is a dwarf,_ she thought, remembering the one time her parents took her to a fair. There had been two dwarfs there, entertaining the crowds with song and dance.

"Please, dear lady, allow me to introduce myself," the man said, offering his hand towards Georgie, his face breaking into a kind smile. "I am King Caspian of Narnia. I'm afraid my Lord Regent, Trumpkin, has made a terrible mistake in capturing you and I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for any inconvenience we may have caused you." With a look of disbelief and astonishment at the king's kind words, Georgie timidly placed her hand in King Caspian's and shook it, wordlessly accepting his apology.

* * *

"How did the Council meeting go this morning, Pete?" Edmund asked.

Peter looked up from several correspondences he had been reading. The King of Archenland had been writing for the past few months inviting the Pevensies to visit him now that they had settled back in Cair Paravel. Luckily for the Pevensies, there seemed to always be more pressing matters to attend to. All four siblings, especially Peter, thought the king and his wife, while wonderful allies, were dreadful bores and tried to spend as little time socially with them as possible.

"Oh, hm? It went alright, I suppose. I suspect if you had bothered to show your face at them every once in a while, you might actually know how they went," Peter said sarcastically. Edmund rolled his eyes at this statement, but wisely kept his comment to himself. "Actually, Caspian brought up the notion of taking a trip," Peter began.

"A trip? To where? Can we go? It would be wonderful to travel again!" Lucy exclaimed, her sewing quickly tossed aside at the mention of a trip.

"Ha! Absolutely not!" Peter laughed. "This wouldn't be a pleasure trip, but a "rescue mission", as Caspian put it."

"Rescue mission? Who needs rescuing?" Susan asked, clearly alarmed that someone could be in trouble.

"Apparently Miraz, before he took the throne, tried to get rid of the lords still loyal to Caspian. It was recently brought to my attention that there were seven who were sent on ridiculous missions and whose fates are presently unaccounted for. Caspian feels that it's his responsibility to find them and bring them home, if they are even still alive." Peter angrily described. "It's a ridiculous idea to undertake, especially for a King of Narnia! I would support it if I felt that he was doing it to provide protection to the Narnians, but it really seems to be a selfish mission, putting not only himself, but those who travel with him in danger!"

"Peter, calm down. You know how Caspian is. He feels responsible for the pain and suffering of his people, especially those who were loyal to him all those years ago. He may be able to be persuaded to not take this mission," Susan said gently, placing a hand on Peter's arm in a motherly gesture. "He really is more like you than you realize," she added softly.

Peter huffed, "I would not propose such an idiotic voyage as this. I would put the needs of my country first before the need to absolve myself of any guilt I may have." Peter turned to Edmund, who had remained quiet throughout his brother's tirade (_More like tantrum,_ Edmund thought sardonically) against the mission. "Ed? Thoughts? Input from you _would_ be appreciated."

"I think it's a big mission to undertake that would indeed take Caspian away from his duties as king for who knows how long." Peter's face lit up as he listened to his brother's agreement with him. "But," Edmund began. Peter's face fell. "I think perhaps if Caspian believes that this mission is necessary to make amends for Miraz's injustices, then he should take it. We're here to rule in his stead, so the country will not be left without a ruler while he is away. This mission may also make him a stronger leader for our people. Sometimes, you have to do what is right in your heart to absolve your guilt in order to become a better king. Or queen," he hastily added, glancing at his sisters, knowing they despised when they were forgotten as equal rulers of Narnia.

Peter sighed deeply and sat back in his chair, staring at his little brother. _When had he grown up and gotten so much wiser than me? _Peter thought. He knew Edmund was right about Caspian needing to take this mission. What he had not told the others was Caspian's wish for Edmund to join him on the voyage. Although Edmund had traveled countless times, Peter was hesitant to allow his younger brother, his second in command and, often times, best friend to travel on what he still deemed a suicide mission. The idea of any of his younger siblings being put in danger angered him to the core. "Alright then. I suppose you are right. I will speak to Caspian about this and work out a plan with him for the mission should he still want to take it," Peter conceded.

"Erm, Peter?" Lucy spoke up, her voice laced with sweetness.

"Yes?" Peter asked suspiciously, not being fooled at the angelic face Lucy was looking at him with. "Can I go with Caspian on his rescue mission?"

"For the love... No!" Peter yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. The look on Lucy's face at Peter's outburst and denial of her request caused both Susan and Edmund to laugh until tears streamed down their faces.

* * *

When it became time for dinner, the four siblings began to make their way to the castle's private dining room where the monarchs ate when not entertaining guests. Lucy and Susan left the sitting room first, arm in arm discussing the details of a ball the siblings were hosting in honor of the Princess of Archenland, who would be visiting Narnia in the upcoming month. Edmund followed, but was grabbed on the arm by Peter.

"Stay back a minute. I want to discuss something with you before we join the girls," Peter said quietly, making sure his sisters were out of sight before he continued. "During the Council meeting Trumpkin informed us of the capture of a supposed Calormene spy. He claimed they brought her here and put her in a cell (apparently she was unconscious at the time) until we decided what to do with her."

"Her?!" Edmund said loudly.

"Shh! Keep it down," Peter hissed, glancing around to make sure no one had overheard them.

"Calormene spies are not "hers," Edmund said knowingly. "Perhaps Trumpkin made a mistake? It wouldn't be the first time he got something wrong."

"I don't know. Caspian left the meeting with him when we convened to check on the prisoner. I asked him to report his findings to me so that the five of us can decide what to do with her."

"The five of us? If you want the five of us to discuss her fate, why are we keeping it from the girls?" Edmund asked, smirking at his older brother.

Peter looked a little sheepish as he replied, "Well, I saw no need to get them worked up if the prisoner turned out to be nothing."

Edmund laughed as he punched his brother in the arm. "You have to give that attitude up brother. You remember what they were like if we kept secrets from them when we were all this age before." Peter and he exchanged fearful glances, both remembering the wrath they had incurred from their sisters all those many years ago.

"Right," Peter said. "We'll tell them after dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Georgie stood in front of a large gilt framed mirror staring at the girl reflected from it. She brushed her hand down the silver-blue dress she now wore, smoothing the fabric. The girl in the mirror made the same motion. As Georgie raised her hand to touch her intricately styled hair, the mirror girl touched hers as well. _It it absolutely amazing that she is, in fact, me_, Georgie mused, a slight satisfied smile appearing on her face.

Only two hours ago she had been brought by King Caspian to the very large bedchamber where she now stood. Once he left, promising to return later to escort her to dinner, three women entered the room and rushed to her, saying magical words like "bath" and "clean clothes." Then one of them uttered the most magical word of all: "food!" Georgie, in all the events of the past day, had forgotten she was hungry. A tray of food appeared moments later after the magic word was spoken and she attacked the tray, eating with a fervor she never knew she possessed. The three women, who Georgie later came to realize were ladies' maids, bustled about the room while she ate. One ushered in several men carrying buckets of hot water towards a large golden tub that was positioned behind a screen. Another rummaged through a large wooden wardrobe, pulling out various articles of clothing that were unfamiliar to Georgie. The final one clucked about Georgie, urging her to eat and murmured "Poor dear"s as she smoothed Georgie's hair in a motherly way. That gesture caused Georgie to pine for her lost mother, but sighed sadly as she remembered her mother rarely showed her such tenderness.

_Mrs. Moore brushed her long chestnut hair, smoothing it back into a twist at the nape of her neck, tucking long hair pins into the perfectly styled coif. "Perfect!" she said to her reflection, noticing her tiny daughter perched upon a settee behind her. She smiled, and turned. "Do you think Mummy is pretty Georgie Porgie?" The little girl scowled at the nickname her mother called her, for she hated it. The silly rhyme was written about a boy! Seeing her mother's beautiful face quickly erased the scowl and she hurried over to her to wrap her arms around her mother, claiming "Of course Mummy! You look like a queen!" "Careful darling, you'll wrinkle me!" Mrs. Moore laughed as she pulled Georgie's arms from around her waist, holding them lovingly in her hands. "Will you brush my hair to make it pretty too?" Georgie asked. "Silly girl! Your hair is already pretty. Perhaps Nanny will brush it for you before you go to bed tonight." She patted Georgie's hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead before instructing her to go play while she finished dressing. Georgie skipped out of the room, only stopping to look at her mother from the door, a slight frown on her face, before she rushed off to find her nanny. _

When Georgie finished eating, she was pulled from her seat and towards the golden tub, the hot water causing steam to rise from it. The woman who had oversaw the bath preparations began to help Georgie undress. Once her school uniform was removed, she climbed into the hot water, sighing as the heat relaxed her still sore muscles and warmed her to the core. She could feel the dirt and grime melt away as she relaxed. Her relaxation was brief, as hands began scrubbing her hair, washing it with a sweet smelling soap. She was then handed more of the soap and instructed to bathe quickly, as the dinner hour was near.

Once Georgie had scrubbed every inch of her body and removed any trace of dirt, she rose out of the tub, stepped out onto a plush rug, and dried herself with the soft linens hanging over the screen. She noticed a robe that had been left for her as well hanging on the screen, so she wrapped herself in its soft fabric and went around the screen, only to be pulled quickly to a seat at an ornately carved vanity. Hands began styling her hair, ones she realized belonged to the same woman who had washed her hair, as the second maid began laying out clothing that Georgie would wear, brushing what Georgie supposed was invisible lent from the dress which laid on the bed. The third woman, who had sat with her while she ate, began telling her about the kingdom, the Narnia King Caspian had mentioned when he met her in the cell.

_It's all so strange. I've never heard of a place called Narnia before_, Georgie thought. She was certain she had read books on nearly every country in Europe and had never come across one called Narnia, nor had she read of any place that still lived like the people here lived, without any of the modern conveniences that she had enjoyed in England. _In fact, I'm certain I have never read of any place like this in the world that would choose to live like this. _A strange thought occurred to her then. As a child she had been read fantastic stories of ordinary children, very much like herself, who had been whisked away to strange lands and forced to overcome the evil in the land, triumphantly saving the land and its people and returning home all the better. These stories had, she remembered, typically been explained by a blow to the head or a very odd dream, but she had fervently believed in these make-believe lands when she was younger. _What if I am in one of those lands now? What if I've been whisked away from my own world to a new one? _While this thought frightened her, it also excited her. Her life was fairly ordinary; this would be a chance to live adventurously.

_And what do I have to lose anyway?_ she thought sadly.

Georgie looked away from the mirror when she heard a knock on the door to her bedchamber. _It must be the king come to get me for dinner_, she thought, eager to see a familiar face again. She walked over to the door, smoothing her hair (a move she had seen her mother make hundreds of times) and pulled it open. Behind it stood a tall man, perhaps around her age, rather than the king. This man was as tall as King Caspian, but that was where the similarities ended. This man was more gangly, seeming to be all limbs. His coloring was lighter than that of King Caspian's, with dark brown, and quite messy, hair and deep brown eyes. Across the bridge of his nose was a light smattering of freckles, as though he stayed out in the sun too long without a hat. The most striking feature on him was his smile; it seemed to radiate a happiness Georgie had not felt in a long time, one she thought was lost to her.

"So you must be our "Calormene spy" I've heard so much about."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Georgie stared at the man standing in front of her, confused by his statement. "I'm not sure what "Calormene" is, but I assure you that I am most definitely not a spy," she said, a touch of anger in her voice.

The man, taking no offense to her sudden anger, let out a hearty laugh. "I apologize, my lady. I didn't mean to offend you. Please let me introduce myself. I am King Edmund."

"King? But I thought..." Georgie turned to a nearby chair and sank into it, covering her face with her hands. "Oh this place is becoming more and more confusing," she whispered.

Edmund laughed again, "That it can, my lady. May I come in? Perhaps I can offer some clarity on our country." Georgie waved him in, not bothering to raise her head from her hand. Edmund walked across the room and leaned against the large four-poster bed in the center of the bed chamber. "Now," Edmund began. "What seems to be so confusing?"

Georgie turned her head to look at him, scowling slightly at his question. "Well first of all, how are you king? I thought King Caspian was king."

"Well, he is. We both are. Along with my brother Peter. Although, he is High King, which does elevate him over Caspian and me. Just don't tell him I admitted that to you. He tends to enjoy his status a bit too much at times," Edmund smirked, winking at Georgie.

"So let me get this straight. There are three kings of the same country? How is that possible? I've never heard of such an arrangement!"

"Oh, there are also two Queens of Narnia," Edmund stated nonchalantly.

"So two of you are married?" Georgie asked.

Edmund laughed, "Definitely not! They're both my sisters! Susan and Lucy. You'll meet them at dinner. They'll both be excited to meet you, no doubt." Edmund smiled mischievously, knowing his sisters would be more than excited to have another girl to spend time with.

"I see," Georgie said softly.

"Do you? Your face says otherwise," Edmund kindly pointed out, noticing the confusion painted on her face. "Perhaps if I told you our story, you would understand how we are here today." Georgie looked up at him and, seeing the kindness and understanding in his eyes, nodded.

Edmund recounted the tale of how he and his three siblings entered Narnia through a wardrobe and helped to defeat the White Witch, becoming Kings and Queens of Narnia. He told her of their trials and adventures during their reign, and of how they left Narnia while pursuing the White Stag ("If you happen to see one while you are here, leave it alone and run the other way! Susan suggested something similar to that before and we all ignored her then. Look where it got us," he said, chuckling) He then told her of how they spent time somewhere (he could not remember the exact details, except that they all were a bit put out with their situation) before being called back to Narnia to help the then Prince Caspian defeat his uncle.

"We were given the choice to stay in Narnia, or return to where we had come from. None of us were ready to leave again, having missed our kingdom from before. So we decided to stay. And, as Aslan told us when we were first crowned, 'Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen.'"

When Edmund had finished his tale, Georgie sat back in her chair. "Wow," she breathed, leaning her head upon her hand. "That is an amazing story."

"It is, isn't it?" Edmund chuckled as he pushed himself away from the bed post. "Now, I'm getting hungry, as I suspect you are too. What do you say to going to dinner?" he asked, offering his arm to her.

The corner of Georgie's mouth curved upwards as she shook her head slightly. She stood and took Edmund's offered arm, "I think dinner sounds wonderful." They walked to the door, and as Edmund held it open for her, he asked "By the way, you never told me your name. What is it?"

Georgie smiled up at the kind king and replied, "Georgiana, Your Majesty."

* * *

Edmund led Georgie through the castle toward the dining room. It seemed like a maze to Georgie and she wondered exactly how he knew where he was going. _Well he _has_ lived here for years_, Georgie thought. _He should know where he is going_. As they walked, Edmund pointed out interesting pieces architecture and large pictures that seemed to line every wall of the castle. There were portraits of former rulers and epic paintings of events from Narnia's past. Edmund recounted the history of some of them, stating that he should remember them happening because he was there when they occurred. Georgie was fascinated by his tales of the country's history, hanging on every word of his animated story telling.

_How interesting_, Georgie mused, _to be walking the halls of a castle whose ancestor is in a history book and walking with someone who is, no doubt, in the same book as well! _"This is simply fascinating!" Georgie remarked on a picture of a man fighting a dragon, as Edmund explained to her it was of King Gale defeating a dragon and saving the Lone Islands.

Edmund smiled, "Are you interested in history? We have a large library I can show you if you would like to learn more about our country's history."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." The two continued walking, reaching the dining room. From behind the closed, double wooden doors came the sounds of angry yelling. Edmund sighed, put on a brave face and turned to Georgie.

"Ready to enter Bedlam?"

* * *

"Peter Pevensie!" Susan yelled, standing in front of her older brother with her hands on her hips. "You knew there was a prisoner here? That was falsely arrested? How could you keep this from me?"

"And me!" echoed Lucy. Peter glanced at his youngest sister, suppressing a grin. She held the same pose as Susan, the same murderous stare on her face. Turning back to Susan, he said "Well I was going to tell you! I just haven't had the opportunity to!"

"We were all upstairs together earlier. Was that not opportunity enough?" Susan countered.

"I was not sure if that was the right time then. Besides," he yelled, pointing at the man standing next to him. "Caspian knew as well! And _he_ invited her to dinner, without discussing it with any of us! Why aren't you yelling at him?"

Susan turned to Caspian, seeming to relax when she saw his face. _He looks especially well tonight. I really like that color... _Susan shook herself out of her state of staring and turned back to her brother. "Caspian isn't my brother! I'm sure Caspian had reason to not tell me. You, however did not! Besides, Caspian did tell us, just now."

"But I was going to tell you! How is it my fault that the little snitch got to you before I did?"

"Hey!" Caspian yelled, insulted at Peter's remark.

"How many times do we have to go through this before you..." Susan stopped mid-sentence as the dining room doors opened. The siblings and Caspian turned to see Edmund walking through with a pretty girl on his arm.

Peter's eyebrows raised when he realized who she must be. "So this is the girl who was thought to be Calormene? When Trumpkin gets it wrong, he really gets it wrong," he whispered to Caspian. Caspian chuckled as he walked towards Edmund and Georgie.

_She must be the spy! Calormene indeed! _Susan snorted at the idiocies of the men surrounding her._ I really like her dress. It looks familiar though; where have I seen it before?_ Susan thought, running through her memories of every dress she had ever seen in the castle. It dawned on her that it had actually been one of her dresses from a few years ago. She had gone through a sudden growth spurt, right in the middle of having new dresses made, rendering everything including the dress Georgie was currently wearing, too short for her. _It looks good on her. I'm glad someone got some use out of it._

"Susan, Lucy, Peter. Let me introduce you to Lady Georgiana," Caspian announced, gesturing for Georgie to come closer. She walked towards the king, uncomfortable under the stares from the three monarchs. "My lady, this is Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and High King Peter," Caspian introduced the remaining Pevensies, motioning to each one as he said their names.

"A pleasure, Lady Georgiana," Peter said, coming towards her and shaking her hand. The gesture seemed odd to her. _Does a king normally shake a person's hand? Should I curtsy to him?_ Georgie had been taught at a young age to curtsy. The thought of knowing how to curtsy seemed ridiculous to her at the time, her mother's idea of "_All young ladies should know how to curtsy in case you should ever meet the king"_ was laughable to Georgie. Now she realized her mother had known best all along and was grateful for those lessons so many years ago. _Although, these kings and queens do not seem like the type who expect one to curtsy_, she mused, amazed at the relaxed and friendly nature all five of them seemed to exude.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone turned towards Susan's outburst, shock passing across the monarchs' faces at her momentary lack of manners in front of a guest. "_Edmund_ knew about her? You told Edmund? You said you didn't have the opportunity to tell us!" she yelled at Peter, angrily pointing at Edmund.

"No," Peter began slowly. "I said I did not have the opportunity to tell _you_. I had the opportunity to tell Edmund."

"Susan," Edmund stepped in, hoping to rein in some of her anger. "We were going to tell you, after dinner. Peter only told me first because he didn't want to upset you and Lucy."

"Well a lot of good it did! I don't seem a bit upset now, do I?" Susan said sarcastically. "And do not try to placate me, Edmund Pevensie. You are just as guilty as Peter!"

Georgie looked at the arguing siblings, a happy warmth filling her as she witnessed their argument. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked to see Queen Lucy's smiling face next to her. "You get used to it," she softly laughed, indicating to her siblings and Caspian. "Mark my words, as soon as dinner is set on the table, they will all be the best of friends again."

"It must be exciting to have siblings like yours," Georgie remarked.

Lucy laughed again, "It really is. We may fuss and fight, but we love each other fiercely. Now, come sit by me and maybe the other children will behave. I think dinner will be served any moment now," Lucy's voice raised an octave as she spoke. The others turned at her words and watched her as she led Georgie to one of the seats at the table.

The remaining Pevensies and Caspian followed suit, Susan still grumbling over the idiocies of men, Peter muttering "difficult woman."

Once everyone was seated, Caspian turned to a man in a deep blue uniform standing near a door on the back wall and said, "I believe we are ready to be served." The man bowed at the waist and turned to disappear through the door. Moments later, he returned, followed by a procession of similar dressed men carrying trays of food.

After plates were filled with delicious Narnian food, the Kings and Queens began to eat and chat about their days. As Lucy had foretold, they all seemed to be best friends once again. Georgie smiled at their behavior, happy to be in the presence of such friendly people. Susan noticed her smile and asked, "So tell us Lady Georgiana, where are you from?" Georgie quickly swallowed her food she had been chewing and took a sip of water before answering. "I come from England, Your Majesty." Confused glances were exchanged between the others at the table before Peter said, "England? Is that outside of Narnia? I don't believe I have come across such a place."

"I, um-" Georgie began, not sure how to explain where England was.

"No, I think it was where we came from before Narnia, Pete. I was just thinking of it yesterday, although I must say I don't remember anything from it," Edmund offered, saving Georgie from answering Peter.

"Hmm," Peter muttered, leaning back in his chair, stroking his chin.

Hoping to ease the tension from the moment of awkward silence that followed, Lucy spoke up, "So Georgiana, do you have any siblings back in England?"

Georgie shook her head. "No, I was an only child." She noticed the looks of pity on each of the Pevensies faces at hearing this knowledge and quickly added, "But I had several cousins. I spent time with them when I was younger. Although," she said wistfully. "I would have preferred a sibling, who was always at my home instead of visiting like my cousins would."

"What kind would you have liked?" Edmund asked.

"I-I'm sorry?" Georgie asked, confused at his question.

"You know, what kind? Brother, sister? Older, younger?" he explained, waving his dinner knife as he listed the types.

Georgie giggled before answering his question. "Oh, I don't know. I suppose it depended on the situation. Sometimes I longed for an older brother who could threaten the boys down the street who picked on me. Other times I wished for a younger brother so that I could tell him what to do."

"Did you ever want a sister?" Lucy asked. Georgie looked at Lucy's hopeful face and gave her a sad smile, slowly shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not. I always thought if I had an older sister she would be better liked than me, and as a child I always wanted to be liked best. And I figured a younger sister would not listen to me and would become spoiled. Although, as an only child I was horribly spoiled when I was younger," she added, smiling over the terrible child she once was.

Lucy nodded at Georgie's explanation, casting a side glance at her older sister. _I understand what she means about older sisters being better liked,_ Lucy thought, rolling her eyes at Susan, who was stealing glances at Caspian when she thought no one was looking. Lucy's annoyance grew at Susan's actions._ I wish she would just tell him how she feels. She doesn't fool anyone._

"Well, I don't know about older sisters, because I can't think of anyone who likes Susan better than me," Edmund began, chuckling at the horrified look Susan shot him. "But I have found that little sisters do listen to their older siblings and mind them when they tell them to do something." He winked at Lucy, who became agitated over Edmund's statement.

"I only "mind" you because you threaten to get me in trouble!" she said loudly. The whole table laughed at her statement before Peter patted her hand and said,"Lu, I think you do a fine job of getting yourself into trouble without assistance from anyone else." Lucy sheepishly grinned as she joined in the laughter.

_They really all seem wonderful,_ Georgie thought, smiling at her new friends. _I think I'm going to be very happy here, however long that may be. _


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know how much you all love how fast I update. I love it too. Having recently graduated from college, I'm still in the process of looking for a job. Darn this bad economy! So I've had a lot of time to write, seeing as how I'm not too busy with school or work. HOWEVER... as of yesterday afternoon, that all changed and I got a job! So... my updates won't be as quick. Which is why I've given you three new chapters to read!**

Chapter 8

The next week flew by for Georgie as she became better acquainted with the kings and queens and her new home in Narnia.

It wasn't long after their first meeting that Susan and Lucy had bounded into Georgie's bed chamber and spent the entire night talking and laughing with her. It reminded Georgie of the first few days of school each year when she and her dorm mates, returning from summer break, would stay up all night catching up with each other, gossiping about the girls who had gotten bad haircuts over the summer and discussing how horrid the new French teacher looked (someone who seemed to only get worse each year in Georgie's opinion). Susan had promised her that they would find suitable clothes for her, as the dozen or so dresses in Georgie's room were "horribly out of fashion," according to her. Lucy filled her in on castle gossip, telling her of who was a dreadful bore and who to see when she wanted a late night snack and other such silly things that only a 15 year old would think of. They both answered questions she had about Narnia and themselves, as well as explaining why they all referred to her as "Lady Georgiana," something that had been confusing Georgie since she had met King Caspian.

Lucy answered her question, shrugging, "Everyone at the castle, save for us, is Lord or Lady Something-or-Other. You're here at the castle, so you're Lady Georgiana."

"But who decides to call someone Lord or Lady? If you don't know the person to already have a title, who makes that decision to give them one?" she asked, wondering if she should correct them in their thinking that she was a Lady. At home, only certain people were given such titles, although she couldn't remember exactly how they received those titles there either.

Susan and Lucy both laughed at her question before Lucy answered "Why we do of course! We _are_ in charge here, remember?" She winked at Georgie, causing her to burst into giggles. She then recalled Lucy speaking to her at dinner. "You don't call me Lady though," she stated, hoping she did not sound indignant.

Lucy shrugged again, smiling warmly at Georgie. "Well we're friends."

* * *

During their late night chat, Susan had discovered that Georgie was an accomplished archer and had invited her to practice with her. Georgie was glad to have an activity she dearly loved in common with the queen and gladly accepted her invitation.

"Be careful," Edmund had teased. "Susan's known for being one of the best archers in Narnia and she works hard to hold on to that title. Try not to knock her down too many pegs." Susan had slapped his arm gently before the three of them had laughed over Edmund's joke. Susan and Georgie's practices usually turned into competitions, each girl trying to out perform the other by pointing out near impossible targets for each other to hit. By the third day, Edmund pronounced them equally matched and that, no matter how hard they tried, neither would top the other.

Peter and Lucy took it upon themselves to introduce Georgie to the members of the court and the Council advisors. By the end of the week Georgie's head was swimming with the names of the people and various creatures she had met. When she mentioned this to Lucy, the girl laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. You'll learn them all eventually. We've been working on getting everyone's name straight for years now." She grinned mischievously and added, "We also never make introductions alone. That way, if one of us cannot remember a name, the other surely must know it!"

As promised, Edmund showed her the enormous library Cair Paravel boasted. Georgie's jaw had dropped when she stepped into the massive room; books lined the walls on floor to ceiling shelves. Edmund chuckled at her reaction and pulled her towards his favorite sections, telling her which books he found interesting and which books to skip over. He pointed out sections containing the histories of almost every subject in Narnia and its surrounding countries, as well as sections filled with books on Narnia's former kings and queens.

"I suspect you'll find a couple on me in that section," Edmund had said jokingly.

Nearly every afternoon she found herself in the library, curled up on a large plush chair next to a window, pouring through text after text on the various subjects related to Narnia and its impressive history. Reading about Narnia brought up dozens of questions, causing her to dash to the nearest king or queen to ask him or her to explain certain events of the past.

Each of the kings and queens had easily accepted Georgie into their small circle, finding her curiosity with her new life and theirs' amusing. They enjoyed her company and the refreshing change having a new face brought. Georgie found a comfort with her new friends that came naturally, one she had never quite experienced before.

* * *

It was late one night when Georgie found herself laying in bed, a large smile on her face. _This has been one of the best times of my life_, she thought, reminiscing over the events of the week. I_ love my new friends and how they've made me feel so welcome and wanted here. Why, I've hardly even thought of home over the past few days!_

This realization caused her chest to tighten, but the pain was not uncomfortable as it had been. Before, the pain felt splitting, as though her heart was being ripped into several smaller pieces. She would grasp at her chest hoping that somehow that would ease the pain, but finding no relief. This current, new pain, if it could be called pain at all, felt like a squeeze, familiar to someone holding your hand and gently squeezing. The pain of losing her parents was still there, but had eased for her since she arrived in Narnia. She knew that her parents, like she, were in another land, and hoped that they were learning to enjoy their new lives without her, as she was learning to enjoy hers without them. With this new understanding, the tightening in her chest began to loosen and her eyelids grew heavy. It was soon after that she fell asleep.

_"Georgie," _came a voice, no louder than a whisper. Georgie's eyes flew open. She climbed out of bed and walked to the door leading to her bed chamber's balcony. Pushing the door open, she stepped out into the warm night air. _"Come!"_ came the voice again, still soft. She stepped out onto the balcony and walked to its edge, peering over the side. There was nothing there below her. She glanced up at the moonless night sky, hoping to see where the voice had come from, but finding it as empty as the ground below.

_"Wake!"_ cried the voice.

Georgie's eyes shot open and she sat up straight, gasping as her heart raced from the dream. Her skin felt clammy in a cold sweat. Forcing herself to calm down, she pushed back her covers and turned so her feet dangled over the side of the bed, her hands grasping the sheets on either side of her. Feeling wide awake, she stood and slid her feet into her slippers, grabbing the wrapper that had been tossed onto a nearby chair. She slipped it over her nightgown and tightened the belt as she made her way to the balcony door. _I must be crazy to want to go out there,_ she thought as she grasped the handle of the door. Shaking her head slightly, she pushed the door open and walked out onto the spacious balcony shivering as the cool night air hit her skin. Her balcony overlooked one of the castle's many gardens, the one below being one of Cair Paravel's renowned apple orchards, which Georgie had found herself in many times, enjoying the sweet smell the trees seemed to give off. She stood against the side of the balcony, leaning her arms against its stone railing. Looking up into the sky, she saw that it was a moonless night, just as it had been in her dream. _That's funny. What an odd coincidence_, she thought. _I wonder..._ She glanced down into the garden, expecting it to be dark as well, as it had been in her dream.

What she saw there astonished her. It was a great lion, larger than any one she had ever seen. The lion seemed to give off a light, illuminating the darkness below. Its head turned and looked up at Georgie; she noticed his eyes seemed to smile as he looked at her. She felt as though she should be afraid that there was a lion in such close proximity to her, and that maybe she should alert the guards, but something about the lion told her not to be afraid. A wave of calmness overcame her as she stared at the lion, its mouth opening and saying, "Do not be afraid. Come to me. We have much to say." Georgie nodded and turned back to her room and rushed to get to the garden.

Georgie ran into the garden, her wrapper flapping behind her. She stopped several yards from the Lion, hesitant to approach it any further for fear that it had tricked her into coming to it to be its midnight snack.

"Come closer," said the Lion, shaking its mane as though it was disappointed she had not trusted it to keep her safe. Georgie walked closer, slowly, as the Lion watched her. A deep chuckle came from it, causing Georgie to cock her head and look at the Lion in confusion and disbelief. _Should lions chuckle like that? Actually, should lions even talk?_ Georgie wondered, still unsure of who this Lion was.

"You have known me, as I have known you. Although you may not have known that you have known me, for I sometimes am known by another name," the Lion said, sensing her question. "You have come here in great sadness, but having let your sadness go tonight, you will be embraced by the happiness and hope that Narnia can offer you. You can accomplish great things if you allow yourself to accept these two gifts."

Georgie stepped closer to the Lion, her arm reaching out towards it. The Lion leaned towards her, allowing her hand to run through his thick golden mane. Upon touching it Georgie was filled with a strange, comforting warmth and a realization of who was standing in front of. "I believe you have a question for me?" the lion chuckled again.

"Are you-are you Aslan?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, daughter." Georgie dropped quickly to her knees, bowing her head before the great Lion. "Rise, you have no need to bow before me!" the Lion commanded, his deep voice shaking Georgie slightly.

She rose slowly and asked, "Why, Aslan?"

"Because daughter," he began, his voice lowering. "You will save the kings and queens of Narnia."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Georgie leaned against the low garden wall that surrounded the apple orchard, her arms crossed on it in front of her. Although the moon had been gone when she had arrived outside, it had appeared when Aslan left, illuminating the land below. Georgie pondered what the Lion had told her, how she would save the kings and queens of Narnia. When she had asked him what she would save them from and when it would happen, he had slowly shook his head and replied, "It is not to be known right now. You must not go looking for obstacles from which to save them. You will know the danger when you see it and when they will need your help most." He had left her then, with parting words warning her to keep faith close to her and that her story was her own and for no one else. She was confused about her role she knew she would one day play, but had been left with an overwhelming sense of not to worry.

"Lady Georgiana?" came a voice from behind her. Georgie stiffened at the sound and turned to see a tall figure walking towards her. In the darkness she could not make out who it was. _Funny,_ she thought, _that it's light enough where I'm standing but yet not where he is_. As the figure came closer towards her, she began to see him more clearly.

Edmund walked closer to where Georgie was standing, wondering about the oddity of the moonlight. "It's strange, the moon tonight. I don't think I have ever seen it's light shine in one spot but none others," he remarked, leaning next to Georgie, his back against the garden wall.

"I agree, Your Majesty. I was just thinking of that as you were walking. I couldn't make out your face until you got closer."

Edmund grinned and asked, "What _exactly_ are you doing out here? It's really late at night."

Georgie blushed, bright enough to be seen in the moonlight.

Edmund's grin faded slightly. "Were you, um, meeting someone out here?" he asked slowly.

Her eyes widened at his question and she pushed herself away from the wall, walking towards a stone bench in the middle of the garden. Sitting on it she sighed and said, "I suppose you could say that."

"What do you mean? Explain," he commanded gently.

"I'm not quite sure if I can," she whispered, only just loud enough for Edmund to hear.

"Try," he persuaded.

"Well, I awoke from a rather disturbing dream earlier tonight and walked out onto my balcony. I looked down here into the gardens and saw a Lion standing, looking up at me." She heard Edmund quietly gasp and looked up at him, his face clearly showing his surprise. "He told me to come to him, so I hurried to the garden. We spoke; he had much to tell me."

Edmund pushed off the garden wall and went to sit next to her. He could feel her slightly trembling from recounting her encounter with the Lion. "You've seen Aslan," he stated.

Georgie nodded, "I was terrified, but felt safe at the same time."

Edmund chuckled, remembering his first encounter with Aslan. He had felt the same way so many years ago. "He has that effect on people."

"But he is good, right?" Georgie asked.

Edmund smiled sadly before answering, "Yes, he's very good. He found forgiveness for me after my traitorous acts with the White Witch (_I remember reading something about her_, Georgie thought, wishing she understood what he meant. _But judging from his words, now is definitely not the time to pursue those questions_), so I know him to be the very meaning of goodness. But," Edmund added with a slight grin, "I would not want to be on a side against him. He's not a tame Lion after all."

Georgie laughed, remembering the wildness she had felt from the Lion at first. Somehow she knew that he could have been dangerous, had the situation called for it.

"What did he say to you?" Edmund asked, pulling Georgie out of her thoughts.

"Oh. He, well, he told me my story was mine and for no one else. I think he meant for me to keep it to myself and not tell others."

"That makes sense," Edmund nodded. "He sometimes tells us things that only we are meant to know."

"He's told you things?"

"He has. Just before you arrived. I dreamed of him and he told me a visitor was coming, one that was friend to him. I suppose he meant you," Edmund teased, smiling at Georgie, causing her to smile in return.

"I hope Aslan considers me friend," she said quietly.

"I'm sure he does. Now, I say we get back to our beds. It's very late and getting colder out here," Edmund said, standing and offering his hand to Georgie. She hadn't noticed the coolness of the night until he mentioned it, a shiver running down her body almost as a reflex to his reminder. She placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled up. Turning, they walked back towards the castle in silence.

When they reached her bed chamber, Georgie opened the door and turned towards Edmund. "Thank you for walking me to my room. Goodnight, Your Majesty," she said smiling at him. He nodded and she turned to walk into her room. Edmund grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop and turn back to him.

"Georgiana," he began, a smile slowly growing on his face. "I know that because of your station you have to call me 'Your Majesty,' but perhaps when it's just the two of us with no one else around, you should call me 'Edmund.' It's what I like my friends to call me."

Georgie smiled, happy to be considered a friend. "That sounds wonderful. Goodnight, Edmund."

* * *

The next morning Georgie dressed quickly and practically floated down to the dining room for breakfast. She could barely remember the last time she had felt this happy. She struggled to control the ridiculously silly smile that kept making an appearance on her face, in the end losing to its persistence. When she reached the dining room, she pushed open one of the heavy wooden doors. The kings and queens were already seated at the table, silence emanating from the room. Seated at either end of the long table were Caspian and Peter, both wearing identical dark scowls. Georgie's smile slipped when she noticed them as she walked towards the table.

"Georgiana!" Lucy cried, glad to see her new friend. The three kings stood as she approached the table and sat in her place next to Lucy, sitting back down as soon as she was seated.

"Good morning, Lady Georgiana," Caspian said, his voice tight but kind. She smiled in return and glanced across the table at Edmund. The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile before returning to the line it had been in previously. Caspian turned to the man standing next to the back wall door (the same one who had stood there during every meal Georgie had noticed) and nodded, indicating they were ready to eat. Trays of food were laid on the table and plates were quickly filled, the diners silently beginning to eat.

The tension in the air was stifling as Georgie began observing the siblings and Caspian. Susan would intermittently glance between her older brother and Caspian, sigh and scowl slightly. Edmund took bites of food, staring at various spots in the room as he chewed in an attempt to look anywhere other than at the others at the table. Lucy, Georgie worried, looked as though she would cry at any moment, the obvious worry for her family etched around her young eyes. Peter and Caspian, upon meeting the other's eyes, would deepen their scowl and quickly look away angrily. Had she not known them better, Georgie would have found them quite frightening.

"That's it!" Susan exclaimed, slamming her fork onto the table and standing. Lucy and Georgie both jumped at her outburst, Edmund only glancing at his sister, as though he was waiting for her reaction. Peter and Caspian both turned their scowling faces towards Susan, who seemed to slightly tremble at the force from their anger which was now turned upon her. Regaining her composure she started, "This behavior is unbefitting to our positions. There is something going on and one of you had better explain. Now!"

Caspian sighed and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Peter?" Susan asked, turning to her older brother.

"The Council has called a meeting and wishes for all of us to attend. We'll meet with them after breakfast," he replied, trying to control the anger in his voice.

"All of us? But why?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Susan and I are hardly ever needed there, unless there is some matter of diplomacy or..." Lucy gasped. "Is there another threat to Narnia?"

Peter's eyes narrowed as he turned his head back to Caspian. "I suppose you could put it that way," he said seething.

Caspian raised his head, his dark scowl returning, and jumped up. "I have to do this! I swore it!" he yelled.

"You also swore to protect your country!" Peter yelled back, standing as well.

Edmund stood, ready to intervene if necessary, when Caspian let out a loud growl of frustration and stormed out of the dining room, slamming the door behind him. Peter swore at the slamming of the door and turned to his siblings.

"The meeting begins in an hour. Do not be late," he commanded before angrily walking out of the dining room after Caspian.

The four left in the room were frozen in silence at the scene that had taken place between the two kings. They had seen arguments between Caspian and Peter, but none had ever been as hate-filled as this one. "Well, I suppose we should continue eating. No sense in facing this meeting with empty stomachs," Edmund said, hoping to ease some of the tension from his sisters and Georgie. He sat down, and, after exchanging a nervous glance with Lucy, they all began to resume eating in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: There's a sort of longer note at the bottom. I won't be offended if you choose to skip it, however. I felt I needed to justify some things, even if they were just for myself, and thought you might be interested!**

Chapter 10

Lucy, Susan, Georgie and Edmund continued eating breakfast in silence, the only sounds in the room coming from forks scraping against plates or the occasional clink of a glass being set back on the table. The four exchanged nervous glances, obviously worried about the Council meeting and the heated argument between Caspian and Peter. When they finished eating, Lucy and Susan left in search of Peter and Caspian. They hoped perhaps they could calm the two down so a repeat argument, or something worse, wouldn't happen during the meeting.

Edmund suggested he and Georgie take a walk outside, stating, "There's too much tension in this castle. I need some air to clear my head." Together they walked to the eastern grounds of the castle, stopping at the top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean and beach below. "It's so beautiful here," Georgie remarked, sighing at the magnificent view.

"Yeah, it's great," Edmund said quietly. He sat on the ground, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him. "I like to come out here when I need to be alone and think."

Georgie stared down at him, her eyes widening as the realization of his words sank in. Edmund was sharing a special place with her, trusting her enough to be near him when he needed to be alone. She sank down next to him, curling her legs beneath her long dress. "What do you think about here?" she asked.

"Nothing deep," he chuckled. "I just come here to clear my head, when the burdens of being king begin to pile up. When my siblings' problems begin to become my own." He turned and smirked at her. "Or when my brother's just being an ass." Georgie laughed at his description of Peter. "No," Edmund began, shaking his head and looking up at the sky. "He really is just trying to do what he feels is right, whether it's right or not. Not that he chooses wrong, he just makes mistakes. I suppose that's always been his flaw; he tries so hard to be a good leader and king that he occasionally makes mistakes, which sometimes causes more damage than necessary. The best part of him, though, is that he admits when he's wrong and learns from his mistakes."

"You admire him a lot," Georgie stated.

Edmund smiled and nodded. "Aslan help me, I do. He's often the biggest thorn in my side, forgetting that I'm not a child anymore and that I can handle things myself. But I still admire his goodness and selflessness when it comes to ruling our country."

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Georgie asked, "Why do King Caspian and King Peter argue like they do? They were nearly frightening this morning!"

Edmund chuckled, "They were, weren't they? Although, I honestly would have liked to have given both of them a good thrashing and told them to grow up." He sighed before continuing, "I think their biggest problem is that they're too much alike. They both want to be good, strong leaders for Narnia and both want what's best for the Narnians. However, neither actually sees this trait in the other. In Caspian, Peter only sees the timid child he once was when Aslan named him King of Narnia. And in Peter, Caspian only sees the bossy older brother Peter can be."

"But aren't they the same age?" Georgie asked.

"Nearly. Caspian's almost a year younger than Peter. But to watch them you'd think they were both children arguing over a cookie." Georgie smiled, remembering some of the other petty arguments she had witnessed between the two kings. They had acted like children. "When it comes down to it, Caspian is king. Peter, as High King, does have a higher status, but when we decided to stay in Narnia he made the decision to help Caspian, rather than rule in his place. He wants Caspian to be a great king. We all do. But Peter has a hard time accepting that not everyone wants to do things his way. He comes around eventually though, then he's easier to be around him."

"What do you think was wrong between them at breakfast?" Georgie asked.

Edmund shrugged. "There's really no telling, but I suspect it has something to do with a voyage Caspian wants to take. Although," he paused, his brow knitting together. "I had thought we had that matter sorted. Peter was supposed to be alright with it."

Sighing, he pushed himself up from the ground, standing. "I think we should be heading back inside. The Council meeting should begin shortly and I can't be late." Georgie nodded, taking the hand Edmund offered to her, pulling her up.

* * *

Edmund walked through the door leading to the Council's chambers, surprised to see his siblings and Caspian already sitting in their thrones at the front of the room. These thrones were much simpler than the ones in the Great Hall, made of intricately carved and polished wood rather than the gold their others were made of. The Council, no surprise to Edmund, had already taken its spots in chairs around the room, looking anxious and annoyed at the king who entered later than the others.

"Nice of you to join us Ed," Peter said sarcastically.

"Peter," Susan said softly, placing her hand on her brother's arm.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it. It hasn't been an hour since breakfast and you know it. I'm not late, you all are just uncommonly early," he said, taking his place next to his brother. A few of the Council members chuckled, quickly covering them up with guffaws as not to encourage the young monarchs in such talk that the Council felt was inappropriate for the kings and queens of Narnia.

"Lord Regent," Caspian said, turning to Trumpkin, who was seated in the first seat closest to the monarchs.

Trumpkin nodded and stood, turning to face his fellow Council members. "This meeting of the Council will begin. We have gathered to discuss the voyage His Majesty, King Caspian, wishes to embark on to find seven lords who were sent from Narnia and are currently unaccounted for. King Caspian wishes to leave at the end of the month, sailing on the Dawn Treader to the Lone Islands and then beyond, if necessary, accompanied by King Edmund and Queen Lucy." Murmurs and angry whispers spread throughout the Council members.

"What?!" Edmund yelled, jumping out of his seat.

Lucy gasped loudly, turning towards her siblings, her eyes wide with surprised at hearing her name.

"Did you know about this, Peter? Is this why the two of you fought this morning?" Edmund growled, turning to stare at his brother.

"Of course I knew about it. Caspian wanted you to go in the first place. What we fought about was Lucy's involvement in this!" Peter said angrily, glaring at Caspian.

"I've had enough," Edmund said, storming towards the chambers' doors.

"Ed, stop!" Peter called after his brother.

Edmund turned, staring coldly at his older brother. "A word?" Edmund said, his voice deadly quiet as he nodded to the door. "Outside?" He turned and jerked open the doors, storming through them. Peter stood and walked angrily after his younger brother, closing the doors behind.

"You kept this from me? Do I now not get a say in what I do?" Edmund spat once both brothers were in the hall.

"Yes, I kept it from you. I had my reasons. When will you all stop getting so angry at me for not telling you every detail I know?" Peter retorted.

"When you start telling us details we have a right to know!" Edmund bellowed, being unable to hold back his anger.

"Caspian was still unsure about taking this voyage. It was only this morning that he informed me of his intent to follow through with it. Yes, I knew he wanted you to accompany him. But I also wanted him to make his own decisions without influence from any of us and, if he still wanted to sail, for him to ask you himself," Peter explained, turning away from his brother, placing one hand on the wall next to him.

Edmund felt some of his anger draining from him. "You don't want me to go," he stated.

Peter turned quickly, fury appearing on his face. "Of course I don't want you to go!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Why? Do you think I can't handle it? That I'll somehow wind up in trouble, unable to take care of myself?"

"Oh Ed, that isn't it at all and you know it. Of course I know you can handle it. Handle it better than Caspian ever could, I wager. And you certainly can take care of yourself, there's no doubt in my mind regarding that. You've proven it time and time again," Peter said.

"Then what is it?" Edmund said, his frustration at his brother growing.

"I don't want you to disappear and not come home!" Peter yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked, confused at his brother's admission.

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair, knocking his golden crown off center. "I worry about that, you know. That we'll all get separated, disappear from Narnia like last time. I hate the idea of letting you out of my sight, not knowing where you are, worried that you won't come back and I'll have lost my brother. My best friend."

Edmund stared at his brother before bursting into laughter. Peter spun to look at him, his eyes narrowing at his younger brother's reaction. "Pete, you've got it all wrong. Aslan gave us the choice to stay, and we took it. He wouldn't send us away, not separately. I'll come back; you have my word on it."

The two brothers stared at each other, an understanding and apology passing between them, before Peter grabbed Edmund and hugged him.

"Now, now, none of that mushiness," Edmund chuckled when Peter released him. He threw an arm around his older brother's shoulders and said, "Let's get back in there before they come out to see if I've run you through with my sword."

Peter snorted at his brother's joke. _As if he could even get close enough to consider running me through, the little amateur. _

The two brothers walked through the Council chambers' doors to find Susan and Lucy arguing, Caspian trying to intervene between the two sisters. The Council members were yelling at each other, disagreeing on elements of Caspian's voyage. Peter and Edmund sighed simultaneously and walked back to their thrones. Stepping up the two stairs to the raised platform where the thrones sat, Peter turned to the room and yelled, "Enough!"

The room became silent and all eyes turned to look at him. The Council members sat back in their respective seats, ready to hear the decision the two kings had made. Susan and Lucy also returned to their thrones, each sending dark glances at the other.

"After discussion, King Edmund and I have come to a decision regarding his role in King Caspian's voyage. If King Caspian still wishes to sail," he began, turning to Caspian, who nodded his wish to still travel. "Then King Edmund will accompany him on his voyage. I value his judgment and trust that he is making the right decision to assist in the mission to find the lost lords." The Council members broke into applause, several standing in support of their king's decision.

"But what about me?" cried Lucy, jumping from her throne. The applause died down as the kings and queen turned to stare at her.

"I don't..." began Peter, but Caspian interrupted him. "If I may. I wish for Queen Lucy to accompany me because I feel her presence will be crucial to our voyage. She is the most well-versed of all of us in the protocol of diplomacy and has shown to be easily accepted by visiting dignitaries and ambassadors from other nations," he explained to the Council.

"But she's too young!" Susan exclaimed. "How can we let her sail on a voyage that has no definite destination?"

"I can do this, Susan!" Lucy yelled. "You all think I'm just a child, but I'm not! Who was it who helped lead the army when the Calormenes attacked Anvard? Me! Who was it who helped Aslan all those times? Me! Who was it that helped you all time and time again saving Narnia? Me! I can take care of myself, with or without your approval!"

Susan's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She was astonished at Lucy's outburst, having never heard her little sister so angry. Peter, although reluctant to let his youngest sister sail with Caspian, had learned from his argument with Edmund that they couldn't always protect their younger siblings and that, as Lucy had pointed out, they had both been through many greater dangers than this. He sighed and put his arm around Susan's shoulders. "She has a point, Su. I think we have to let her go, as much as I hate it," he said.

Lucy squealed, and ran to hug her oldest brother, cheers ringing out through the room from the Council members (who kindly excused Lucy's undignified response to the High King's decision). Lucy let go of Peter and turned to Susan, whose somber face was laced with fear for her sister. "Don't worry, Su," Lucy said cheerfully. "I'll bring you back something pretty."

Susan's face broke into a wide smile and she laughed at her sister before throwing her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'll miss you," she whispered in her ear before letting her go. Susan smoothed Lucy's hair in a motherly gesture before turning to face the Council.

"So then it's settled," Caspian announced. "We sail in two weeks."

* * *

Georgie paced her bed chamber, the book she had been reading abandoned on the floor after reading the same line three times in a row. _What could be keeping them? The meeting has lasted hours!_ she thought, worried about what they could be discussing. Aslan's words continued to enter her mind, making her fearful that something bad would come and attempt to harm the kings and queens. Georgie stopped and turned to the door, deciding that she would go find someone who could tell her when the Council meeting would end. She began walking towards it when it suddenly burst open.

Lucy bounced into the room, yelling "I get to travel with Caspian and Edmund!" She grabbed Georgie's hands and began bouncing up and down. "Isn't it exciting?" "

Where are you traveling?" Georgie asked, finding it hard to share in Lucy's excitement, as she knew nothing of the planned trip.

"I don't know! But we leave in two weeks! Oh, I should start packing. Will you help me? Oh, I hope we find the lost lords! I wonder if I should bring my cordial?" Lucy said excitedly, talking quickly as she began listing the things she wanted to bring on the trip.

"There you are!" came a voice from the door. Georgie turned to see Susan peeking in, shaking her head at her sister's behavior. "Lucy, will you leave poor Lady Georgiana alone? I'm fairly sure she doesn't want you bouncing all over her room rambling about a trip she most likely knows nothing of," Susan said.

Lucy turned and rolled her eyes at her sister. "Oh Georgiana, it's going to be a wonderful trip!" she breathed.

"Perhaps you could tell me about it? That way, I can share in your excitement over it?" Georgie suggested, amused by the younger girl's enthusiasm.

Lucy began quickly telling her about the seven lost Lords and Caspian's plans to find them.

* * *

The next two weeks were spent preparing Caspian, Edmund and Lucy for their voyage. New traveling clothes were made for the three, as well as clothing for both warmer and colder weather. Not knowing what they would find made packing difficult, Edmund commenting, "We've packed enough clothes to outfit the entire Lone Islands with some left over for whoever else we may find!"

Edmund and Caspian spent time with the ship's captain, Drinian, studying maps and plotting the best route to reach the nearby islands of Galma and Terebinthia, and then from there to the Lone Islands. Lucy oversaw preparations for supplies, suggesting foods and drinks to be packed, as well as any items to be used as gifts from Narnia for those they might meet during their travels. Any spare time the three had was spent on the training grounds, Edmund and Caspian practicing sparring with Peter while Lucy trained with Susan, Georgie and the other Narnian archers.

The night before the voyage a large feast was held in honor of those who sailed. The entire crew of the Dawn Treader and Council members were there, along with a few lords and ladies of the castle. Speeches were given by several, including King Peter and Queen Susan, speaking of well wishes for a safe journey and successful travels.

During dessert, Peter leaned towards his siblings, Caspian and Georgie and said, "I hope you all don't mind, but I wrote to Anvard of your plans to travel and to let the princess know that she would have to visit at a later date when you returned." The Princess of Archenland, Laira, was to visit Narnia, in hopes that she might make a good match with Peter (her father's idea) and to unite Archenland and Narnia through marriage (her father's idea again). Peter, remembering the clumsy and awkward 14 year old girl he had met after defeating Miraz, had dreaded her visit for months.

"I suppose it's just as well. We would hate to miss meeting your future bride," Edmund said, laughing at the angry look Peter shot him.

"The king has been inviting us for months to visit though. After I canceled our plans with the princess, he wrote insisting that Susan and I spend three months at Anvard and attend their annual festival," Peter said, sighing. "I suppose we'll have to take him up on it."

Susan let out a quiet groan. "I had hoped you and I could do some traveling of our own while the others are away. I spoke with Trumpkin and he said he felt comfortable ruling in our stead if we should decide to leave as well. It's been so long since we've visited other areas in Narnia that I thought we could go and see how the other parts of our country are faring," she said, disappointed that her plans might be cancelled.

"Actually, that might be a good idea. We could travel for a few months then still make it to Anvard in time for the festival," Peter said, happy to have an excuse to delay visiting Anvard.

"Wait, what about Georgiana? What's she supposed to do while all five of us are gone?" Edmund asked, worried that she would be left alone with nothing to do.

The kings and queens looked at Georgie, who quickly gulped down her bite of the dessert she had been eating during their discussion and held up her hands, palms forward. "Don't worry about me!" she laughed. "I actually have plans for when you are gone. Trumpkin has promised me Narnia lessons."

The five laughed loudly. "What, exactly, are 'Narnia lessons'?" Edmund teased.

"He told me he would explain to me about how the country is run, how to interact with diplomats, what type of trade Narnia does with various countries. Those sort of things. Narnia lessons," Georgie explained, excited to learn more about her new country.

"Whatever makes you happy, Lady Georgiana," Peter said, shuddering at the thought of having to take "Narnia lessons" from Trumpkin.

* * *

The Dawn Treader was set to sail in the morning, right after sunrise. Georgie, having not slept well from worry for her friends, woke when a loud knock sounded on her door. She turned in her bed as the door opened, the gentle light from a candle filling the doorway. Susan stood in it, fully dressed. "Come on, Lady Georgiana. It's almost time for them to leave. We want you to come see everyone off with us," she said, entering Georgie's room and setting her candle on a bedside table. Georgie climbed out of bed as Susan began searching through the wardrobe, pulling out dresses one at a time, considering them quickly before rejecting and rehanging them.

"Just pick one, Your Majesty," Georgie said sleepily.

Susan giggled and turned, "Testy in the morning, aren't we?" She pulled out a deep purple dress and handed it to Georgie. "Yes, this will do well. Hurry and dress. We're all down in the dining room eating breakfast." Susan turned and walked to the door, stopping when she got there and facing Georgie. "You coming to see them off will mean a lot to them. Especially Edmund," Susan said before stepping out and closing the door.

* * *

Georgie found herself walking not towards the dining room, but out the castle doors and to the cliff overlooking the ocean Edmund had shown her. She stood, arms wrapped around her waist against the cool morning. _They're leaving,_ she thought. _They'll be gone, for who knows how long? What if they don't come back?_ Her worries over losing her friends had increased over the last several days, knowing she would miss them and that she would be devastated if anything happened to them. She had tried to spend as much time with them, but felt it wasn't enough. _What will I do without them? Lucy's cheeriness, Caspian's kindness, Edmund's..._ she let out a small sigh that sounded near to a whimper. _Just Edmund._ He had become her favorite, always there with a joke or a comforting word, always knowing exactly what to say in exactly the right moments.

_"Out here again, Georgiana?" Georgie turned to see Edmund jogging towards her, a grin forming on his face as he neared her. She returned it before turning back to the view of the ocean. The sun had just risen and had illuminated the ocean, creating gold streaks across its deep blue surface. "If you're not careful, you'll end up spending more time here than I do," he said jokingly as he stood next to her. _

_"I just can't seem to get enough of these sunrises. I never saw them until I was here. They seem so magical." _

_"They are, when you watch them," he said softly. _

"Georgiana!" Georgie smiled, knowing Edmund would be the one to find her standing on the cliff. "Still with the sunrises?" he asked, standing beside her and nudging her gently with his elbow.

"I told you I can't get enough of them." She sighed, looking up at the sky, blinking back the tears that suddenly began to fill her eyes.

"Hey, none of that," Edmund gently said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to look at him.

Georgie wiped her eyes quickly. "I know, I'm not sure what came over me. I'll just miss you three," she said softly.

"Well," he said, putting a finger under her chin and gently nudging it up so she was looking at him. "the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back and you can celebrate our return. So dry those eyes and come see me off!"

Georgie laughed at his obvious excitement and nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the docks where the Dawn Treader was ready to sail.

The Pevensies hugged each other, each giving advice of "take care of yourself" and "stay out of trouble" and "don't drink too much wine" to the others, the last bit of advice being given to Edmund by Susan, both recalling an incident at Caspian's 18th birthday celebration involving a shovel, a tunic and the 14-year old son of a visiting noble from Galma. No one cared to talk much about that night.

"Yes mum," Edmund laughed, kissing Susan on the cheek.

Georgie hugged Caspian, saying "Good luck, Your Majesty. I know you'll find what it is you're looking for."

Caspian smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Although I was not at the time, I am glad that Trumpkin captured you and brought you into our lives. You've become a wonderful friend since we met you. Take care of yourself while we're gone."

"Georgiana!" Lucy cried, throwing her arms around Georgie, causing Caspian to step back to avoid being knocked over. Georgie returned Lucy's hug as Lucy said "I'm going to miss you so much! But think of all the exciting tales I shall have when I get back!"

Georgie laughed and said "I look forward to hearing them. You'd better bring me back some good ones!"

"I will, I will! I'll try to write you if I can. Hopefully I can!" Lucy said, releasing Georgie.

Georgie knew she had only one person left to say goodbye to, one she knew would be the hardest to see leave. She turned to see Edmund standing close to her, a smirk on his face. "Your Majesty," she began, but was quickly cut off by Edmund.

"None of that 'Your Majesty' nonsense. I told you that you should call me 'Edmund,'" he said in mock sternness.

Georgie smiled and reminded him, "You said I should call you that when it was just the two of us alone. Clearly," she said, sweeping her arm towards the large group of people surrounding them, "we are not alone."

"Hmm," Edmund muttered, scratching his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Well then, I give you permission to call me 'Edmund' regardless of audiences," he said, sounding quite royal in Georgie's opinion.

She let out a loud laugh before answering, "Alright, Edmund it is. And if you insist on me calling you that, then I give you leave to call me Georgie. All my good friends called me that before I came here."

"Georgie?' Edmund asked skeptically.

"What? You don't like it?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. Georgie. Georgie," he repeated, as if trying it out. "Nope. Personally, I don't think it fits you. It sounds like a name out of a bad nursery rhyme," he said, a sly grin on his face.

Georgie giggled, "It is, actually. There's one that starts out "Georgie Porgie," which my mother used to call me when I was little. I despised it, because the rhyme was about a little boy," she said, laughing at the silly rhyme.

"Well then, _Georgiana_. Since I'm going to refuse to call you "Georgie," while I'm away I shall have to come up with another name to call you. It'll give me something to do when we're not fighting pirates or braving the high seas," he teased.

"I suspect you would do better to rest when you're not busy doing those things. Otherwise you'll probably be completely useless and King Caspian may just leave you on an island," Georgie pointed out, teasing Edmund back.

He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself," she whispered. "I expect you to be here when I return," he whispered back.

* * *

Caspian, Lucy and Edmund boarded the Dawn Treader and waved to the remaining Pevensies and Georgie, who stood with arms wrapped around each other, as the boat began its voyage. "There they go," Susan sighed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Yes, there they go," Peter replied.

After several long minutes of watching the departing ship sail away, Peter said, "I guess we should be preparing for our trip as well."

Susan nodded, "Maybe if we're busy, it won't seem like they'll be gone as long." The two turned to walk back to the castle.

"You coming Lady Georgiana?" Peter asked, noticing she wasn't following.

"In a minute," she said softly. He nodded and began walking back with Susan.

Georgie turned back to look at the ship, now almost a dot on the horizon.

_Maybe_, she thought. _If I keep busy._..

**Aforementioned AN: Hello readers! If you've made it this far in my little story, I'm guessing you're enjoying it! If you're not, I'm not really sure why you've made it this far. Thanks to all of those who have given me such positive reviews; I never thought how happy they would make me! Although, being a glutton for compliments, I typically enjoy anything that feeds my ego. Now for my justifications (Although I'm not really sure I need to make them, as I'm really just writing this to satisfy my need to see this story play out. Certain scenes have been dancing in my head for a while now and I thought it would be fun to explore them. I just enjoy explaining my reasoning behind things!)**

**First off, the Pevensies. I've really enjoyed writing about them and developing their characters. I'm almost sad to see them leave! For a while now I've been pretty captivated with Edmund, finding him extremely interesting. The poor kid goes through a lot and has to live with his past every day. I often wonder if I ever met the two Pevensie brothers (grown, of course) which one would I like more. Peter's pretty much the logical choice, but Edmund would be the far more exciting choice, tortured soul and all. Or at least that's how I see him! Peter's the one I really relate to, me being the oldest sibling like himself. I know how protective I feel about my younger siblings, even though they're nearly grown, so I understand how Peter sometimes forgets his sibling's abilities to handle themselves without him. Lucy, well... Lucy's never been my favorite. I think whenever she's portrayed (however how well she's portrayed) some elements of her are left out. I've always seen Lucy as the annoying kid sister, who everyone but me thinks is adorable, always finding herself in some scrape. But, at the end of the day, she bravely pulls through for her friends and family and you love her for it. I felt I was sort of ignoring this part of Lucy, which is why she had the outburst during the Council meeting. Good for her, right? Which brings us to Susan... I've never really felt overly drawn to Susan for some reason, but since writing this I've really begun to like her. I had a plan for her at first, but since writing more about her, she may turn out to surprise us all!**

**As for Caspian... well, I had originally wanted him to be a bigger part in this story, but figured his story's already written, so he's been left in the background for now.**

**Secondly, sending the Pevensies away. As I said, I'm sad to see them leave, but I have two main reasons for them leaving:**

**1) Edmund and Lucy actually do travel with Caspian (if you haven't read _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ yet, I suggest you do so!), so they had to go. Some of Caspian's adventures on the Dawn Treader wouldn't actually happen without them! Also, since Caspian originally had left Trumpkin to rule in his stead while he sailed, I thought it would be a good idea to have Peter and Susan do some traveling of their own.**

**2) I've been ignoring Georgie too much. She hasn't really developed, so I thought with the Pevensies away she could have some time to grow as a character. She's still a mystery to me, so I wanted some alone time with her. I know what I want her to do and where I want her to end up, I'm just not sure how she's going to get her there.**

**Finally (yes, I know, FINALLY), a note about Georgiana's name. Long story short, I've loved the name for years and really want to name my daughter that (if I ever have one), calling her Georgie for short. However, with my luck, my husband will hate it and will want to name our hypothetical daughter something gross, like Madge. So, I figured I'd use the name, getting some use out of it just in case. Luckily, I guess, after calling Georgiana "Georgie" throughout this story, I've realized the nickname isn't quite as cute as I thought. Which is why I had Edmund hate it and want to come up with something else. Hopefully, he'll come up with something good. Which of course, I know he will, because I'll simply make him.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Susan and Peter left two days after the Dawn Treader set sail, heading west to Beaversdam. They had planned to travel from there to the Lantern Waste, with hopes to visit a lamp post. _It's all very strange, traveling that far to see a lamp post. Although, I suppose it's even stranger that a lamp post is in the middle of nowhere in the first place,_ thought Georgie upon hearing the siblings' travel plans. From the Lamp Post, Susan and Peter would travel towards Anvard, in hopes to make it there before the annual festival. On the way they would stop at the Dancing Lawn for a large outdoor feast in honor of their travels being held by several of the Narnians who had fought alongside the Pevensies and Caspian during the Second Battle of Beruna.

Susan had begged Georgie, "Please come! You can put aside your 'Narnia lessons' for a while and travel down! The outdoor feasts are always such fun. Lots of food and dancing. Promise me you'll come!"

Georgie eagerly accepted the invitation, excited to experience her first real Narnian celebration. Once Susan and Peter reached Anvard, Georgie would travel to meet them for the annual festival and then the three would spend the next month (or two, as the King of Archenland secretly hoped) visiting with the king and queen and enjoying several large parties which had been planned.

Georgie's Narnia lessons had started the day Susan and Peter left, Trumpkin declaring, "Cobbles and kettledrums! There is no excuse for a Lady such as yourself to be ignorant of Narnia!" He had decided the best method to learn about Narnia's rulers and how it came to be in its present state was to start with the most recent history. "If you don't know where the people you know today came from and what happened to get them here, then who gives a care to those who came before?"

He currently had Georgie reading records of how Caspian had beat the giants that lived towards the northern frontier, defeating them so soundly that they currently paid tribute to Narnia. She had read texts and reports of Miraz's defeat during the Second Battle of Beruna and of Caspian's illustrious coronation. Trumpkin told her of how Caspian had used Queen Susan's horn and called the Kings and Queens of Old. He also explained, albeit somewhat sheepishly, of his first encounter with Aslan, Georgie laughing loudly at his recounting of the tale.

Remembering something Edmund had once told her, she searched through the library until locating an old and dusty text on a high shelf, near the back of the library. She pulled it out and opened it, its yellowed and musty pages delicate with age. Scanning the text, she quickly found what she had been hoping to read for weeks. It was the history of the Pevensies's first reign in Narnia. She read how Peter, Susan and Lucy (_Where was Edmund?_ thought Georgie confusedly) had traveled across Narnia with two Beavers, meeting Father Christmas on the way after the White Witch's spell began to break. There were also recounts of the defeat of the White Witch, Georgie gasping when she read of how Edmund was stabbed after breaking the White Witch's wand, and the knighting of both Peter and Edmund (although both were made Knights of Narnia at different times). The text described the next fifteen years of their reign, their travels throughout Narnia and surrounding countries, of skirmishes in which they participated. And finally, of the White Stag. Georgie's eyes grew large as she read of the Pevensies's desire to capture the stag and their eventual disappearance. _'The Kings and Queens of Narnia were said to be traveling near Lantern Waste before disappearing, never to be seen in Narnia again,' _Georgie read.

_Peter and Susan are traveling there! Would they disappear again?_ Georgie thought, fear beginning to settle into her. She closed the book and replaced it on its shelf. _I need to get some air._ She left the library and began to walk to the cliff overlooking, where she found herself increasingly visiting.

* * *

On the eighth day word was received from the Dawn Treader stating that it had safely landed in Galma and that its members were to stay a week, for the Duke of Galma had planned a tournament celebrating the kings' and queen's visit. Caspian had sent correspondence to Trumpkin advising him on various tasks and instructing him on upcoming matters of state. Included in Caspian's letter were two letters for Georgie, one from Lucy and the other from Edmund. Excited to hear news from her friends, Georgie raced to her bed chamber to read her letters, where she could be alone with whatever emotions came from reading them. When she entered her room, she hurried to her bed, hopping onto the foot of it to sit while she read.

Lucy spoke of their voyage to Galma, disappointed that it was so short, _"But,"_ she stated, _"we'll be back on the ship soon enough and our real adventures will begin!"_ She also wrote of how the Duke had hoped Caspian would marry his daughter, but that Caspian had quickly rejected the idea, claiming the two were simply not a good match and that he would make a very poor husband to be leaving on such a voyage so soon after the wedding. _"Poor girl,"_ Lucy wrote. _"She was terribly plain, except for a face full of awful freckles. She squinted a lot as well, so much in fact that you would almost think the sun was perpetually in her eyes. I mentioned to Caspian that she in no way matched Susan's beauty, to which he shrugged and walked away. I think maybe he misses her? Poor Caspian, I intend to get to the bottom of this mystery!"_ She also mentioned her disappointment with the tournament and how she was not able to compete. _"Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I couldn't outshoot half of those archers, blindfolded!" _Georgie finished Lucy's letter, smiling at her friend's description of visiting Narnia's nearest island.

A pang of sadness washed over her as she opened Edmund's letter to begin reading. As much as she missed Lucy and Caspian, it was Edmund's absence that caused her the most sadness. She had begun to realize how much she relied on his presence each day, his smiling face and witty personality lifting her spirits whenever she saw him. He had truly become her closest friend. She unfolded his letter and began reading.

_Dear Georgiana,_

_As I told you before I left, I will be thinking of a new name to call you. You simply aren't "Georgie" to me. So, in this letter, I will write to "Gigi" and see how that feels. (_It was here that Georgie laughed at the ridiculous nickname Edmund had decided to use. "Gigi indeed," she scoffed._)_

_Well, Gigi, we landed in Galma the day after we left you at Cair Paravel, docking near sunset. If you ask me, which I know you will, sunsets hold no comparisons to our sunrises. After being shown to our rooms and relaxing for a few moments, we joined the Duke of Galma and his family for a private dinner. I struggled throughout the dinner, trying to act kingly in front of our hosts, due to the Duke's beastly daughter attempting to be flirtatious with Caspian. Apparently the Duke had hoped Caspian would be a good match for her, but she really was quite repulsive. Her looks were passing, not what one expects of a queen of Narnia however, but her personality was a dreadful bore and she prattled on about the dullest of subjects. Whenever we would attempt to add input, she would sniff rudely and ignore our comments, continuing with her prattling. Or informing us we must not know what we were talking about. Poor Lucy looked as if she was either going to cry or yell at her for snubbing the kings and queen of Narnia (although Caspian offered little conversation, as he was more focused on ignoring the girl)._

_We were entertained by a tournament yesterday, which Caspian and I both entered. I was persuaded to enter the jousts along with Caspian, but I declined. I've never understood the purpose of galloping towards another man trying to unseat him with a big stick. If I want to unseat someone, I'll simply lop off their head and move on to the next. Of course, that behavior is typically frowned upon during the jousts. _(Georgie's laughter filled the room at reading Edmund's jest.)_ I instead entered the sparring contest, winning nearly every match. The only one that didn't end up in a win was considered a draw. I suppose that'll show Peter that he's not the best in the family! Poor Lucy wanted to enter the archery contests, but was unable to, as she is a girl. Instead, she sulked until I had to take her aside and remind her that she isn't Queen Lucy the Crybaby._

_We set sail for Terebinthia soon, which I am looking forward to. There's always something exciting there and it's always good fun visiting. By the way, I realized soon after we set sail that I will be turning 18 soon, and will still be on this voyage. Please tell that sister of mine that I expect an extremely large celebration for it upon my return, one that will outshine Caspian's 18th. Tell her I also expect wine. Lots of wine._

_And so, dear Gigi, I must end my letter, for it's very late now. As excited as I am for this voyage, I can't help but miss my friend. I hope you are doing well and are staying busy while we are all away. Take care of yourself for me._

_Your friend,_

_Edmund_

_P.S. I don't like Gigi. I'll work on something new. _

Smiling, Georgie laid back onto her bed, clutching the letters to her chest. She was happy Lucy and Edmund were enjoying their visit in Galma and were looking forward to continuing their voyage. She was happy that they were safe and that they had not run into any trouble. But mostly, she was happy that they were thinking of her and missing her as much as she missed them. _Especially Edmund_, she thought, smiling wider over his words to her, rolling onto her stomach to reread his letter.

* * *

The next month passed quickly for Georgie. She had decided to learn to use a sword and so Trumpkin arranged for Captain Perth (who had once overseen the fortification of the western castle wall) to instruct Georgie how to use one. Being unable to lift the heavy swords found in the castle's armory and there not being any lighter swords available, Trumpkin offered her his own sword. "It's shorter than what you'd most likely use, but near the same weight," he said. Georgie spent nearly every afternoon with Captain Perth, who said that she was coming along fine but needed to work on her footwork as it wouldn't do in a duel to trip over her own feet every ten steps.

Susan and Peter had sent word that they had reached Beaversdam and were currently spending time with its inhabitants. They would leave there to travel to Lantern Waste and then to the Dancing Lawn, making their arrival date there in just under three months.

Georgie received Lucy's and Edmund's next letters during the middle of her sword training with Captain Perth. She quickly dropped her sword, much to the annoyance of Captain Perth that she could be so easily distracted, and ran to the messenger who had come to deliver the letters.

_Georgiana!_

_You will never believe our adventures we have had! We sailed from Galma towards Terebinthia only to find that the island was playing host to a nasty sickness and we were unable to dock. After sailing around the island and leaving to head towards the Seven Isles, a pirate ship confronted us! Caspian and Captain Drinian believe it to be Terebinthian. We fired upon it and it fled, thank goodness! We then reached the Isle of Brenn, where we currently are now in its city of Redhaven. The people here are very kind and have treated us extremely well. I would like to come back here one day; it's such a busy city with so much to see! I think you would like it! I miss you so much and wish you were here. Or at least be able to write back to me. I wonder every day how you are and how your enjoying your Narnia lessons with Trumpkin. Hope you are well!_

_Lots of love!_

_Lucy_

_Dear Giana (Oh, that one will never do. I shuddered just writing it.),_

_I suppose Lucy wrote in her letter about our pirate attack. Really it was only a mild skirmish, a few arrows fired and then they ran. Nothing exciting. I'm currently writing you from Redhaven, which I have liked extremely well. They certainly know how to treat a king of Narnia. I cannot remember the last time I ate so well, and so much for that matter. I believe if I lived here, I would have to be rolled on my side to travel through the castle!_

_Captain Drinian believes if we are lucky to catch a good wind, we should reach the Lone Islands by the week's end. I must say, I'm quite excited to be visiting them. When we were here before we visited them often and always had wonderful times. Perhaps one day I'll have to show you them. I will let you know how their sunrises compare to ours; although I imagine watching them alone will diminish their magic._

_Will write to you soon if I am able. I hope you are well. Take care of yourself for me._

_Your friend always,_

_Edmund_

_

* * *

_

Georgie was preparing to travel to the Dancing Lawn to meet Peter and Susan when a messenger arrived with letters from the Dawn Treader. There were two, one addressed to Peter and one addressed simply to "G." Turning the latter over, she saw above the seal a note reading "Yes, Georgiana. This one is for you." Smiling, she broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

_G,_

_Please deliver my letter to Peter when you next see him. It's of the utmost importance he receives it. Also, I am trusting you to calm him down once he reads it and try to prevent him from doing anything foolish and rash._

_Yours,_

_Ed_

_P.S. I like "G." Very much. _

**AN: This chapter was torture to write, and I apologize if it's sort of slow/completely awful. It's really a bridge between what happened and what's going to happen, so it was necessary, just not very fun. I promise to step it up with next ones! BTW, don't hate on "G"; I like it and so does Edmund :) **_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'll kill him!" Peter bellowed, crumpling the piece of paper he had been reading and throwing it away from him. Georgie and Susan exchanged worried, confused glances.

"Kill who?" asked Susan, alarmed at her brother's sudden outburst. The three had been relaxing outside their lavish tents in the camp set near the Dancing Lawn. Georgie had arrived there earlier in the day and, after getting settled in her tent which she was to share with Susan and joining the siblings for a late lunch, she had given Peter the letter Edmund had sent.

"That rotten lout Caspian, that's who!" Peter yelled, storming away from where they had been sitting.

"Oh dear," began Susan. "Lady Georgiana, will you please find what Peter threw away? We must find out what happened!" She stood and hurried after her brother. "Peter! Peter, stop this instant!" she called.

Georgie walked towards where the letter had been thrown, searching through the low brush on the ground. She found it nestled in a small brier bush and plucked it out, careful not to catch herself on the sharp stickers. Uncrumpling it, she smoothed Edmund's letter and began reading, anxious to find what he had warned her of before.

_Dear Peter,_

_I must inform you of some rather negative news. Until recently, our voyage has been fairly uneventful. We had a run up against pirates from Terebinthia a few weeks ago, but suffered no damage as they turned and ran after a round of arrows shot upon them by us. Our real dilemma came when we landed on Felimath. Wanting to stretch our legs, Caspian, Reepicheep, Lucy, Eustace (You remember our horrible little cousin, right? The rotter went up and somehow fell into Narnia. Lu and I have had the most horrific time attempting to convince him we came to Narnia with him, going so far as to jump into the ocean where we first found him and pretending to let Caspian save us) and I went ashore to walk to the other side while the ship sailed around. We were to meet the ship and board before sailing to Avra. During our walk we came upon some men who offered us a drink with them, and no sooner than we had lifted our glasses did they capture us. Slave traders they were, in our province! Caspian was bought by a lord, who turned out to be Lord Bern, on our way to Narrowhaven, but the rest of us were taken to the slave market and eventually sold. All except Eustace; no one wanted the brute, no surprise there. Caspian came to our rescue, freeing all the slaves in the market. He relieved the governor on Felimath of his title and made Lord Bern a Duke over the Lone Islands. We are still in Narrowhaven as I write, Caspian wanting to help ease Lord Bern into his position._

_I tell you all this because I believe you should know of our capture. I'm not too happy with the fact that we were captured, but do not blame Caspian entirely and warn that neither should you. He was the one who suggested we walk the island, but Lucy and I should have known better, as well, as to take such a risk. The fault lies with _all_ of us, although I have a hunch you'll simply blame Caspian. _

_Do not attempt to do anything rash. We're far to away for you to try to run after us and hunt down Caspian. Do something useful instead, such as practicing your sword fighting skills. I'll show you how it's really done when I return. Take care of Susan and Lady Georgiana for me._

_Your brother,_

_Edmund_

"Oh no!" Georgie breathed as she finished reading the letter. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her friends lost to her forever, slaves on some strange island. _But they aren't slaves; Caspian rescued them! _she thought, wiping away her unshed tears. _I must find Peter and see if I can help calm him as Edmund told me to._ She rushed to find where Peter and Susan had hurried to, finding them just outside the large camp.

"I don't care Susan! We should have never let them go!" Peter was yelling.

"I understand that, but as you said they both know how to take care of themselves," said Susan gently.

"That may be, but Caspian has no clue how to ensure their safety. This is his fault they were captured. Not only did he endanger two of Narnia's monarchs, but our blasted cousin as well!" Georgie stepped towards them, stepping on a small stick which snapped loudly beneath her feet. Peter and Susan turned at the sound, both their faces visibly easing of the worry in them upon seeing her. Peter noticed Edmund's letter in her hand and said, "I see you read his letter. Well?"

Susan walked over to Georgie and took the letter out of her hand, reading it to find out what had happened to her siblings and Caspian.

Georgie took a deep breath before answering Peter, "I feel horrible at this happening. I wish they'd never gone. It worries me that if this is what they've already come up against, pirate attacks and slave traders, what else will they find on this voyage?" she began, slowly explaining her fears.

"You see?! At least I'm not the only one who feels that way!" Peter cried.

"Peter," Susan said, rolling her eyes as she continued to read.

"But," Georgie said, raising her voice an octave to regain Peter's attention. "But, I trust King Caspian, Edmund and Lucy. They will _all_ take care of each other, I know they will. Edmund admits that they_ all_ made a mistake, not just King Caspian. I think we insult them by allowing ourselves to over worry for their safety and not trusting that they'll do everything they can to protect themselves. We have to trust them or we'll go mad before they return," said Georgie firmly.

Susan, finished reading the letter, agreed, "Lady Georgiana is right, Peter. Edmund and Lucy know how to take care of themselves, we've both seen that many times over. And Caspian, although somewhat new to all of this, knows his responsibility as king of Narnia. He won't fail us."

Peter stared at his sister and Georgie, mulling over what they had told him, before sighing and accepting the truth of their words. "You're both right. I suppose I was being an ass about all this. What do you say we return to the camp and get ourselves ready for our feast tonight?" The girls both smiled and agreed, each taking one of Peter's arms which he had offered to them before walking back to the camp.

* * *

Hours later, George walked out of her tent with Susan. Both were dressed similarly in long simple white dresses, their feet clad in soft leather slippers. Susan had explained that these clothes were often preferred during feasts because of the dancing. "Our regular clothes can be too hot to dance in. All those layers make it quite uncomfortable, trust me," she said. Susan's waist-length dark hair was left loose, the soft waves floating down her back. A crown of bright yellow flowers had been made for her by a dryad and was resting on her head. Georgie had also been attended to by the dryad, who had braided her brown hair (_Which has gotten very long. I must not have noticed_, thought Georgie) in a loose braid and woven soft pink flowers throughout it, placing a few behind her ears as well.

Susan and Georgie met Peter, who was waiting for them near their tent, before walking to the celebration. He was dressed simply as well and was wearing an intricately woven crown, made of some type of long grass and leaves, Georgie surmised, deep red flowers interspersed in it where large gems might have been in an actual crown.

"Well, don't you two make the loveliest pair tonight?" he teased, offering them both his arms again.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Georgie, blushing slightly. "But I do think you are lovelier by far," she said, teasing him back. Susan and Peter both laughed loudly as the three walked towards the feast, which was happily underway.

The Narnians were laughing and playing, what Peter had explained, old Narnian melodies. When they arrived, cheers went up and the Narnians greeted their king and queen with hugs and handshakes. Georgie was welcomed similarly, instantly becoming a favorite among them as well. They were each given a plate filled with food, the delicious smells causing Georgie's stomach to growl eagerly. After being led to a large blanket which was spread out for them, they sat and began eating and laughing with friends who had joined them.

The music began to play again, this time more lively, and the Narnians began to dance. Georgie could see why Susan had warned their regular clothes would be too uncomfortable for dancing; the Narnian dances were wild and lively; the dancers never stayed in one spot and jumped and twirled lithely around the Lawn. A large bonfire had been constructed at the near center of the area, the flames causing the dancers to glow, making them all the more impressive.

When they were finished eating, Peter and Susan jumped up, eager to join in the dances they had once done so long ago. "Come on, Lady Georgiana!" said Susan, urging Georgie to come dance.

"No, I would fall on my face if I attempted to dance like that!" Georgie laughed, waving her hands in protest. "I really prefer to watch. They're all so graceful and beautiful, I would hate to ruin the moment!"

"Suit yourself!" Peter said, pulling Susan towards the dancers. They separated and began imitating the moves of the Narnian dances. Susan, no surprise, was just as graceful and beautiful (_If not more so_, thought Georgie) as the others. Peter, on the other hand, looked more awkward, his moves not as flowing as the rest of the dancers. _He seems to know the dances well enough though,_ she thought. The melodies began speeding up, the dancing becoming even more lively than Georgie could have thought possible. She clapped her hands in time to the rhythm, laughing and thoroughly enjoying herself. She had never been to anything quite like this and hoped that she would again someday. The feast lasted late into the night, the dancers stopping periodically to rest and eat more, to tell and listen to stories of olden days, and to talk and joke with the king and queen, before once again starting up their lively dances.

When the feast began to slowly end, Peter, Susan and Georgie said their goodnights and returned to their tents. Peter walked the two girls to theirs and, as soon as they entered, Susan fell into her hammock, instantly falling asleep, exhausted from dancing. Georgie giggled lightly as she glanced at Susan, who looked very un-queenly with her still shoed feet dangling out of her hammock, an arm thrown over the side and her mouth slightly open. Georgie, quite tired as well, removed her own shoes and, without bothering to change from her dress, laid in her hammock and was soon asleep.

* * *

The next morning the three set out for Anvard, where they would spend the next month and participate in Archenland's annual festival. The trip was just over a half-day's ride for them and, after an uneventful trip, they reached the castle at Anvard just before dusk. They were greeted by King Sol and his wife Queen Clair, who were the rulers of Archenland, and shown to their rooms located in a spacious guest wing of the castle, which was made up of four rooms all radiating out from a large central sitting room. One must first enter the sitting room in order to go to his or her room, making the entire guest wing private for visitors. Peter had mentioned to King Sol that the guest wing was similar to his and his siblings' apartment at Cair Paravel, to which King Sol replied that it was designed after that very apartment itself.

Georgie walked into her room and noticed a bath had been prepared and one of her dresses (which she had sent to Anvard ahead of her) had been laid out on her bed. Undressing, she went to the tub and stepped in, the hot water soothing her aching body. Although she had ridden considerably more since coming to Narnia (in fact, she had only ridden twice in her entire life before), she had not grown accustomed to spending long periods of time on a horse and was very sore from their trip.

After finishing her bath, she dressed and tied back her hair with a ribbon and went into the sitting room. Peter and Susan were both in there as well, dressed in clothes they too had sent to Anvard. Their golden crowns, which they had not worn during their travels, had also been sent, and both were wearing them atop their heads. King Sol had promised them a ball tonight, welcoming them to Anvard. It was his hope, however, that Peter would there meet his daughter and a match might be made.

* * *

The three made their way to the grand hall, where their arrival was announced. The entire hall, crowded with people anxious to see the famed Narnian rulers, turned to watch Peter, Susan and Georgie walk down the staircase into the room. The king and queen walked from their thrones where they were seated to greet the three.

"King Peter! Queen Susan! Welcome! Please allow me to introduce my daughter, Princess Laira," announced King Sol. He pulled a young woman to his side. She was near Susan's age, blonde like her parents, with beady blue eyes and a slightly pointy nose. Her features, along with her slight, wiry frame, gave her a look much like that of a bird. Laira stepped forward and curtseyed to Peter and Susan, murmuring, "Your Majesties." Peter and Susan both nodded to her and Peter turned to Georgie and took her hand, leading her to the king and queen of Archenland.

"Your Majesties, let me present Lady Georgiana. She is a dear friend of our family's and has traveled with us here," he said. _I suppose this must be the type of king and queen I should curtsey to_, she thought, dropping into a low curtsey.

"My lady, welcome," said King Sol. "And now, let the dancing begin!" He motioned to the leader of a group of musicians and they began playing a gentle waltz. "If I may, Your Majesty," he said, bowing before Susan. She gracefully curtsied to him and accepted his hand as he led her to the floor. Peter, having asked her, led Queen Clair behind King Sol and Susan. The room broke into applause as the four monarchs began the waltz, couples joining in the dance until soon the room was filled with swirling couples. Georgie turned to the princess, but found that she had left Georgie alone and was now standing with a group of girls who were whispering quietly and pointing to various people throughout the room. Sighing and slightly rolling her eyes at their behavior, she turned back to watch the dancers.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" came a voice to her left. She turned and saw a handsome sandy-haired man standing next to her, his piercing eyes cool and smiling.

"I-I would, but I'm afraid I don't know the dance," stammered Georgie, gesturing to the dancers.

The man laughed softly and smiled, "Don't worry. I'm an excellent leader." He took Georgie's hand and led her to the floor, pulling her to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. As promised, he was an excellent leader and she soon found herself comfortable in the steps of the dance. "I'm Lord Brin," he said after several minutes of dancing.

"Georgiana. Er, Lady Georgiana," she hastily corrected herself.

"Well, Lady Georgiana, what brings you to Archenland? I see you know the king and queen of Narnia. Are you involved with King Peter?"

Georgie blushed and stammered, "N-no. I-I'm only a friend of their family."

"Ah, I see. I hadn't thought you were with him. You see, there's a rumor that he is here to court the Princess Laira, a rumor I would be very disappointed to find to be true," said Lord Brin, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"That I do not know, my lord. I have heard nothing of his intentions to court anyone, but we also don't talk about matters such as that," Georgie said. She worried if maybe stating that would damage any relations between the kings of Archenland and Narnia.

Georgie found herself partnered with Peter for the next dance. He, like Lord Brin, was also an excellent leader and Georgie was able to easily keep up with the steps. As they began twirling around the room, she noticed Peter's face begin to scowl, as though he noticed something across the room which suddenly angered him. _Oh, what now?_ Georgie mentally sighed. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Peter looked down at her, his expression softening before explaining, "That man you were dancing with before is now dancing with Susan."

"And...?" prompted Georgie.

"And I don't like how he's holding her," said Peter matter-of-factly. "In fact, I didn't like how he was holding you either."

Georgie hadn't noticed he was holding her improperly, but she had never danced with a man like she had with Lord Brin, so she would not have known any difference. "How is he holding her wrong?"

"Not 'wrong,' I suppose. He's just holding her a bit too close, too familiarly. He held you the same way," Peter explained. "Susan knows how to handle herself around men like him, but she looks extremely uncomfortable dancing with him."

Georgie glanced at Susan, who looked perfectly at ease gliding across the floor with Lord Brin. "She looks alright to me," she said, confused at what Peter saw and she did not.

"Well, she's perfected that look, I suppose. She was always better at controlling her expressions and emotions in public than any of us. But if you notice her eyes, they're slightly wider than normal and her smile is tight around the edges. I remember learning that look before when suitors came to visit Narnia wishing to marry her," he said, his voice growing harder as he watched his sister.

"I see," said Georgie softly.

Peter looked down at her and smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I was also like this when you were dancing with him. I thought poor Queen Clair was going to faint until I managed to control my scowl. You've become like a sister to me over the past months and I worry about you as well." Georgie smiled back at him and his words. "And you can bet that if any boys down the street pick on you, I will happily threaten them for you," Peter added with a wink.

* * *

Later that night (or nearly morning as it was) when the ball was over, Georgie was in her room, too full of excitement and a little too much wine to sleep. Peter and Susan, who were more used to the lavish parties, had gone to bed, claiming to be too exhausted to stay awake a moment longer. She decided to go to the sitting room and read for a while until she began to feel tired. Queen Clair, when hearing of her interest in history, had found her a large book on the history of Archenland, promising she may keep it as the library at Anvard had too many books collecting dust and going to waste. Georgie was eager to read it, so she pulled on her wrapper and quietly opened her door to the sitting room.

Stepping into the large open room, she silently felt her way through the dark to a large chair which she knew was in the far corner of the room. When she reached it, she placed her book on the chair and turned to the small side table to light candle which was sitting upon it. Before she could light it, she heard the creak of a door behind her. Thinking she may have woken Peter or Susan, she turned to see which one had opened his or her door.

The door that opened was not one of theirs, but instead the main door to the sitting room. Georgie's eyes widened in fear as she saw a man creep past the large window next to the door, the moonlight streaming through it lighting up his features, a flash coming from something the intruder held in his hand. She stayed frozen in her spot, hoping he would not notice her in the dark corner. To her relief, he did not.

She saw him walk towards the first bedroom door and slowly turn its handle. _Peter!_ she silently cried, knowing that the king was in danger. Remembering the small jeweled dagger Peter had given her on their ride to Anvard, which was laying on top of her trunk in her room, she silently dashed back to her room, miraculously dodging the furniture in the sitting room. She ran through her still open door and grabbed the dagger, pulling it out of its hilt.

Silently, she hurried back to Peter's door, which had been left open by the intruder. Slipping inside, she saw the man standing over Peter, a long knife poised to strike the sleeping king. She snuck behind him, saying a quick prayer to Aslan he would not turn, and, in a move she had witnessed countless times by Captain Perth during her practices, she pointed the dagger at an angle into the man's side, remembering Captain Perth's advice to "press gently enough as to not break the skin, but hard enough to show that you mean business."

"Drop your weapon," she said loudly, hoping she would be loud enough to wake Peter.

The man laughed, low and maniacal, and, in a move to quick too comprehend, he spun and grasped Georgie's wrist, squeezing it until she dropped her dagger. "Do you think I will be frightened by a little girl?" he asked, a cruel smile forming on his mouth. Georgie's eyes widened in fear, but suddenly felt the man's grip on her wrist loosen as his body froze and his long knife clattered to the floor.

Georgie gasped and saw Peter, half risen on his bed, pointing his sword at the back of the man's neck.

"No, but I suspect you might be by a king," came the deadly voice from behind the man.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Let her go," Peter said quietly in a voice few would dare to disobey. The man released Georgie's wrist and pushed her away, causing her to trip over her nightgown and fall backwards. She heard the man gasp and saw that Peter had grabbed the man's arm and most likely had pressed his sword harder to his neck.

"Had I not needed you alive to tell me why you were here to kill me, a move like that would have quickly ended your life." He pushed the man forward and into a nearby chair, keeping his sword pointed at him. "Georgiana," said Peter, never taking his eyes off the now seated man. "Pick up his knife and yours." Georgie quickly grabbed the two knives, holding hers positioned in her hand in case she needed to use it. "Tell me why you are here," Peter demanded. The man smirked, keeping quiet. Peter moved and pressed the tip of his sword against the man's throat, causing a tiny trickle of blood to run down his neck. "I don't ask twice," he warned menacingly. Before the man could answer, a muffled scream came from the room next to Peter's.

"Susan!" cried Georgie, turning towards the sound of the scream.

"Georgiana, are you able?" Peter asked, looking at her, fear for his sister's life present in her eyes.

"I am," she answered.

Peter nodded, saying, "Be safe!" as Georgie ran out of the room to Susan's.

Georgie flung open the door and saw a second intruder, his blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight which filled Susan's room, stalking towards Susan who had backed into a wall, a knife similar to the first intruder's in his hand. The door hit the wall behind it, causing the man to turn to face Georgie.

"I'll be with you in a moment, dearie," he snarled, his evil face glaring at her. The man turned back to Susan, poised to move, when a heavy book hit him on the back of his head with a loud _thud_. The sudden blow caused him to stumble forward, dropping his knife. He righted himself and lunged at Georgie, grabbing her roughly. He lifted one of his large hands and struck her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor and drop the knife and dagger she held. The man reached down and jerked Georgie up, causing her head to fly backwards. He lifted his hand again to strike her, but before the blow could come, Georgie heard a soft _woosh_ and suddenly a red-tipped arrow protruded from the side of the man's throat, blood pouring from the wound and gurgling out of his mouth. The man fell backwards to the floor at Georgie's feet, where she was frozen in place from the sight of the dead man in front of her.

"Georgiana, let's go," Susan said softly, tossing her bow aside and holding her hand out to her friend. Georgie slowly looked up at Susan, her face blank as though she had not understood what was said. "Georgiana, come! Come away from him!" Susan ordered, her voice a mixture of a regal queen and a concerned mother. Georgie slowly nodded and walked around the man, moving as far away from the pool of blood that had quickly formed around him. When she reached Susan's side, Georgie felt herself being pulled into Susan's arms in a tight embrace. Her body quickly began shaking from sobs that escaped her chest, tears flowing down her face and drenching Susan's nightgown. Susan tried to pull her towards the door, but Georgie was rooted to the floor.

Susan began rubbing her back, offering soothing words trying to ease the fear from Georgie, when Peter yelled "Susan! Georgiana!" and appeared in the doorway. He noticed the dead man lying on the floor and Georgie's crying, and immediately went to their side. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

Susan shook her head, "I think this was all too much for Georgiana. I can't get her to move."

Peter pulled Georgie back from Susan and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the sitting room. Susan pulled the door shut as Peter set Georgie down in the large chair in the corner, the same chair where she had first noticed the intruder. Georgie's crying had stopped, but her body still shook in terror.

_Why can't I control myself? My friends could have been killed!_ she thought. Peter crouched in front of her, instructing her to take deep breaths. Susan went to a table across the room and poured an amber-colored liquid into a cup and brought it to Georgie.

"Drink this, it may help to calm you," she offered, smoothing her hand over Georgie's hair. Susan had forgotten how horrifying it was the first time she had seen a creature killed in front of her, wondering if the situation had been different for her (not being in the midst of a battle) would she have reacted this way as well.

As Georgie sipped the fiery liquid, she felt herself calming. When Peter and Susan were convinced she was better, Peter turned to Susan and asked, "What happened?"

Susan told him of how she had woken up to see a man standing over her with a knife and screamed, rolling off the bed quickly as the knife came down. She told of how seconds later Georgie entered the room and thew a large book (one Queen Clair had loaned to Susan upon hearing of her love of fashion) at the man, hitting him in the head.

"When he gathered his wits about him, he jumped at her, grabbing her and striking her across the face!" Susan explained. Peter gently grabbed Georgie's face and turned it to the side. A large bruise was forming from where she had been hit. Peter growled in anger before releasing her, his face darkening. Susan continued, "He picked her up again and was about to hit her when I grabbed my bow, which was luckily next to my bed, and shot him in the throat with an arrow. I regret her closeness, but I'm not sorry I killed him."

"I admit, I'm not either. And I'm glad you did, for if I had been in there he wouldn't have died so quickly."

"What-" Georgie began, struggling to breathe again after hearing Peter's words. Susan and Peter both turned to look at her, quickly shushing her and urging her to sip more of her drink. Georgie shook her head, for her mind was beginning to become cloudy. "What happened to the man in your room?" she asked Peter.

"In your room!" exclaimed Susan, who was unaware of the first intruder. Peter nodded before explaining how a man had crept into his room, with the same murderous intentions.

"He would have succeeded too had Georgiana not snuck up behind him and ordered him to drop his weapon. Her words woke me up and I reached for my sword and apprehended the man." Turning to face Georgie, he answered her question, "He still would not answer me, and since I did not wish him dead just yet, I dragged him to the hall and threw him to the nearby guards. They took him to the dungeon where he'll wait until we question him later." Georgie nodded and sipped more of her drink.

Susan declared that Georgie needed to sleep and offered to stay with her. Peter nodded and left with King Sol, who had rushed into the sitting room immediately upon hearing of the attempted assassination of the king and queen, to discuss what had happened.

Georgie entered her room, followed by Susan, went to wash her tear streaked face and climbed into her bed. Susan sat beside her and ran her fingers through Georgie's hair in a motherly fashion.

"Things will be alright in the morning. You'll see," she said softly. Georgie nodded and closed her eyes, letting the soothing feeling of Susan's fingers in her hair lull her to sleep.

_This is what it must be like to have an older sister,_ a last thought running through her mind. _Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad._

_

* * *

_

The next morning after breakfast, King Sol asked Peter, Susan and Georgie to speak with him in his private meeting room. When they entered with him, they noticed Queen Clair was seated at the end of a long table. Several other men were seated at the table as well, each with a grave look on their face. The men rose as the four entered the room, remaining standing until they had been seated, King Sol in his place at the head of the table, Susan and Georgie to his left and Peter to his right. Once they had been seated, the men returned to their seats.

King Sol stood and began, "As you all were told early this morning, an attempt on High King Peter and Queen Susan's life was tried late last night after the ball. His Majesty apprehended the culprit who was responsible for attempting to assassinate him and Queen Susan killed the man who attempted to end her life. We took the first assassin to the dungeon where we questioned him until he gave his purpose for this crime. He told us he was hired to murder the king and queen of Narnia and was paid quite handsomely for this act. When questioned of the man behind this, he was silent. After relentless motivation, we have acquired the name of the person who hired him. Guard!" King Sol called. A guard dressed in Archenlander armor entered the room, bowing before the king. "Bring Lord Brin to us so that we may question him!"

The guard nodded and left, moments later returning followed by two other guards dragging a very ruffled looking Lord Brin.

"Lord Brin!" began King Sol. "You have been named as the man responsible for the assassination attempt on the lives of the king and queen of Narnia. How do you answer to this?"

Lord Brin sneered before answering, "I admit it. I hired the men to kill them."

Low murmurs came from the men at the table. Georgie gasped low at the lord's admission.

"Why?" Susan asked, her voice void of all emotion.

"I beg your pardon, _Your Majesty_?" Lord Brin asked smirking at the queen.

"Why would you have us killed? What grave injustice have we caused you?" Susan had become slightly sarcastic in her questioning, insulted by Lord Brin's lack of respect for her.

"Perhaps you should ask your brother," Lord Brin replied nastily.

Susan looked at Peter, who shrugged in his confusion.

"I don't understand," she stated.

Lord Brin laughed menacingly before explaining, "He came here to marry my bride."

"Wait! What? I came here to marry no one!" Peter yelled, jumping up out of his chair.

Susan stood up quickly in reaction, saying firmly, "Peter! Sit down."

Peter's eyes grew wide in anger at his sister for speaking to him so in front of the others.

"Please," she said softly. "We need to get to the bottom of this first. Then you may hack him to tiny pieces with my blessing."

The men in the room chuckled at the vicious words of the queen who was supposed to be known as Susan the Gentle. Peter smiled slightly before nodding and turning to Lord Brin, his smile quickly replaced with a look of hatred.

"Who is your bride, then, that I was planning on coming here to marry?"

Lord Brin smiled an evil smile before looking beyond King Sol and answering, "Princess Laira."

"What?!" bellowed King Sol, jumping out of his chair so quickly that it overturned. Shouts rang out through the room from the men seated around the table. Queen Clair gave a tiny shriek and fainted dead away in her chair, her body slumped over the arm. Peter, Susan and Georgie all sat silently, their eyes large and exchanging shocked glances with one another.

"You had better explain yourself sir!" yelled King Sol, drawing his sword and pointing it at Lord Brin.

"Father, no!" cried a voice from behind King Sol. Princess Laira rushed to her father's side and grabbed his arm. "You cannot kill him! I love him!" she cried, tears pouring from her beady eyes. The king stared murderously at his daughter before turning to Peter.

"First, Your Majesty, I would like to apologize to you for ever thinking my daughter would be a good bride for you. I see now that I was gravely mistaken. Secondly, on behalf of all of Archenland, I am truly sorry for the attempt on your lives and will do all in my power to ensure peace between our lands and between ourselves. And thirdly, I would ask what you would have me do with this traitorous murderer," the king stated, a mixture of anger and sorrow furrowed on his brow.

Peter glanced at Lord Brin and Princess Laira before looking at his sister. Susan nodded to him and Peter turned to face King Sol. "Your Majesty, on behalf of my sister and I, we accept your apology and assure you that the relations between Narnia and Archenland have not been affected, nor has the relationship between my family and yours been damaged in any way. Now, as it turns out, this situation has become a family matter. If it is alright with you, I would like to forfeit my judgment of this man to you. I have always known Archenland kings and queens to be fair in their decisions and do not doubt that you will make a judgment accordingly and fairly to this man. Something I know that I would be unable to do," Peter added, narrowing his eyes at Lord Brin.

King Sol nodded and turned to the guards holding Lord Brin. "Take this man away until I know what to do with him," he commanded.

"If you don't mind, Your Majesty, I believe we will retire to our rooms for a while. The past few hours have been trying on all of us," Peter stated, gesturing to Susan and Georgie that it was time for them to leave.

* * *

Georgie rose early the next morning before dawn, still shaken from the events of the day before. She dressed quickly and walked out of the guest wing to walk the castle grounds. The cool morning breeze blew her loose hair, the dew on the grass soaking her shoes and the hem of her dress. She continued to walk until she reached a hill, climbing it quickly to the top. Breathing hard from the climb, she turned and looked back at the castle. She had walked quite a ways from it and could see the land stretch on for miles below her. With a heavy sigh, she sat down, drawing her knees to her chest and placing her chin on them. Recalling the look of the man as his life left his body caused her to shudder, a tear rolling down her cheek. _What if I had been to late? What if I had not been there? What if he had killed Susan? Or Peter?_ She ran over these questions and others in her mind, each causing her to panic more.

A warm breeze blew behind her, causing her to sit up straight. She slowly turned to see a large golden Lion sitting next to her. She had not heard it approach, but felt an immediate calm when she looked up to it.

"Aslan," she breathed.

The Lion nodded his head and said, "You have done well Georgiana. I could not have asked for more from you, for you have given all that you could."

Georgie remembered Aslan's words from when they spoke before and he told her that she would save the kings and queens of Narnia.

"I don't understand, sir. King Peter captured the man trying to kill him and Queen Susan killed hers. I did nothing. I have failed you," she said remorsefully, looking down at her hands.

"What you say is true. Peter and Susan did handle their assassins. But to say you did nothing is a great insult to you. You woke Peter when you attempted to stop the man in his room. You saved Susan when you threw the book at the one in her room. I have helped them both find the strength to save themselves from danger, just as I will one day help you to find that same strength. Without you, they would have been unable to stop those men from murdering them. You have not failed me. You have strengthened me by saving those I love."

Georgie was surprised at Aslan's explanation; she had never thought that her assistance had helped Peter and Susan stop their attempted killers. "Thank you Aslan, for helping me see."

The Lion nodded to her and asked, "You still have questions for me."

"I'm still confused. You told me I would save the kings and queens. King Peter and Queen Susan are only one of each. Will King Caspian, Edmund and Lucy be in need of saving? I'm so afraid for their lives now!"

Aslan smiled down at Georgie and answered, "Dear child, by assisting Peter and Susan, you have saved the others. Caspian has not lost his mentor and friend he has in Peter and he has not lost his first love that he had in Susan. Edmund and Lucy have not lost their older brother and sister and only family. Because of your actions, you have saved them from lives filled with sorrow, anger, and regret, for a life filled with these things is often worse than death."

"Thank you," Georgie whispered.

* * *

The sun began to rise as Georgie and Aslan sat in silence, watching the breathtaking view of the day beginning. As the sun rose higher in the sky, Aslan turned to Georgie and chuckled. "You have some friends who are worried for you," he said.

As he said these words, Georgie heard her name being called. She stood, her dress damp from the grass, and saw Peter and Susan hurrying up the hill towards her. When they reached the top, they saw Aslan standing next to Georgie and immediately knelt in front of him.

"Rise, High King Peter! Rise, Queen Susan!" Aslan called to them.

They both stood and Aslan said, "I have someone I would like to introduce you to." He motioned with his head to Georgiana.

"But sir," Peter began. "We already know Georgiana. We've been looking for her all morning."

The Lion chuckled before continuing. "Yes, Peter. You do know Georgiana. But not as I know her." He turned to Georgiana, nodding to her before speaking again,

"I would like to introduce you to Georgiana, Princess of Narnia."

**AN: Whew! As much as I whined and complained over writing Chapter 11 (and, btw, thanks for your kind words about it and I'm glad you enjoyed it!), it was totally worth getting through it to write these past two chapters! I finally got to the point in my story that I've been waiting to get to since I began it! **

**Just a little explanation... All the info and places listed in the letters written to Georgie and Peter by Edmund and Lucy actually did occur in _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_. (I have ZERO imagination when it comes to making up fantasy lands and names) I had to sit with a copy of it, reading and rereading certain sections to make sure I was accurate, as well as read over lists of the various places in Narnia that Susan and Peter would travel to. This was the main reason why Chapter 11 was so tedious. Thanks again for reading and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it! I know I certainly am!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN #1: Since this week is most likely going to be crazy hectic, I may not be updating for a while. Sad, yes, I know. But I've left you with a nice, long chapter which I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Peter, Susan and Georgie, as planned, spent the next month at Anvard, despite the attempted attack upon the king and queen of Narnia. At the end of the month, the annual Archenland festival took place. Georgie had become increasingly excited in anticipation of the festival, for she had heard from the many Archenlanders whom she had met of all the exciting events that took place during the festival. As an honored guest and newly appointed Narnian princess, Georgie was allowed to sit with the king and queen of Archenland in a viewing box overlooking the festival grounds. From this seat, the monarchs and guests were given the best view of the various performers below. Several foreign dignitaries, including a prince of Calormen and the Duke of Galma, had been invited, bringing with them entertainment from their respective countries.

Georgie was seated between Susan and Peter while watching a group of Calormene dancers perform a traditional dance when Susan leaned over and whispered, "How bored are you sitting up here watching this?"

Georgie turned to look at Susan, who was wearing a serene smile so as not to raise suspicion but had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What do you say to leaving the box after these dancers are finished and going to look about the festival grounds? There are a few dressmakers' booths I would like to visit. I'm sure Peter can be convinced to walk with us; there's a pie maker somewhere who's pies he loves to eat by the dozen."

Peter, overhearing his sister, leaned towards them, his eyes still on the dancers below. "I'll have you know that I don't eat that many. Stop filling her head with your vicious lies."

Georgie stifled a giggle and nodded to Susan. "I think that sounds great. I really don't want to miss anything during the festival," she said.

Susan smiled widely before turning back to the dancers. A look of disgust passed over her face and she said quietly, "Well, we certainly could miss seeing this. It's revolting. Why, they're barely even dressed!"

Peter leaned towards the two girls again and whispered, "It's great, isn't it?"

Susan rolled her eyes and snorted. The Duke of Galma, who was sitting on Susan's right, heard her and turned, asking "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

Susan, regaining her serene smile, turned to the Duke and said, "Yes, dear Duke. My brother and I were simply commenting on the... gracefulness of the Calormene dancers." Georgie had to cover her mouth to hide her smile at Susan's words. The Duke, satisfied that nothing was amiss with the queen, turned his gaze back to the dancers below.

When the dancers were finished, Peter turned to King Sol and announced that his sister and Georgie would like to tour the rest of the festival.

King Sol waved them away, saying "Of course! Of course! You young people should be enjoying yourselves!"

When they had reached the ground, Susan took Georgie by the arm and dragged her towards the rows of tents set up on the edge of the festival grounds. It was in these tents that merchants and craftsmen set up their goods for festival attendees to view and purchase. Peter hurried behind his sister and Georgie, knowing it was worthless to call to Susan to slow down. _Once she gets going, there's certainly no stopping her,_ he thought. _I wonder how much this is going to cost me._ Peter cringed remembering how Susan's shopping trips often left him broke whenever he accompanied her. _"A queen must never jingle"_, she would tell him when he would ask why she couldn't use her own money.

By the end of the day, Susan had ordered several dozen fabrics, each a different color and pattern, and had made appointments with dressmakers to come to the castle to create dresses for both her and Georgie. Georgie had protested, but Susan quickly cut her off. "Georgiana, you're a princess of Narnia now. It's high time you looked the part!"

Georgie conceded, knowing she would never win an argument with Susan when it came to clothes.

"I wish we could get something for Lucy, but the way that girl grows there's no telling what she'll look like when she gets back," Susan said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

* * *

Later in the week following the festival, Georgie was in the middle of a fitting for one her many new dresses when Queen Clair entered the room. Georgie had grown fond of her over the past month. The queen had taken Georgie under her wing since becoming a princess, guiding her into her new role.

"That color looks lovely on you, my dear," Queen Clair said, admiring the soft green fabric of Georgie's dress.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. This one is my favorite, I admit," said Georgie.

The queen smiled and turned to the dressmaker, saying, "Would you mind leaving us for a few moments, please?" The dressmaker nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "Come and sit with me, dear. I have some things I would like to discuss with you," said Queen Clair, motioning to a pair of chairs. Georgie stepped off the small stool she had been standing on, careful not to disrupt the progress on her dress, and followed the queen, sitting in the chair opposite of her.

"The king and I are so pleased you came to stay with us these past weeks," began Queen Clair.

"I'm happy I came too. Archenland is such a beautiful place and I've loved staying here at Anvard," Georgie said.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, dear. I spoke to Queen Susan earlier this morning and she seems to feel, and I agree, that perhaps it might be beneficial, now that you are in your new station, if you were to stay here for a few months longer instead of returning to Narnia with Queen Susan and King Peter."

Georgie's happy face melted into one of shock. _Do they not want me back at Cair Paravel?_ she thought frantically.

Queen Clair, upon seeing her crestfallen face, quickly took her hand and exclaimed, "No, no, no dear! We both feel that there is so much for a princess to learn, especially one of Narnia, and that you would be able to learn best here. Queen Susan said that with her brother and sister and King Caspian gone, she and King Peter would be terribly busy and would not be able to spend the proper time instructing you on your new duties. I offered to train you myself, having raised a princess myself, who, until recently, was quite a model for all the young ladies in our court."

Georgie looked at the queen's kind and caring face and knew that she was right. There was a lot for her to learn and she didn't want to let the kings and queens of Narnia, the Narnians, and, most importantly, Aslan down by being a bad princess to her country. "Alright, I accept," Georgie said, smiling.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Queen Clair, clapping her hands quickly. "We'll begin now. First thing, a princess must always sit up straight!" She emphasized "straight" by gently pushing Georgie's shoulders back to force her to sit up straighter. Feeling as though her back would snap in the ramrod straight position, Georgie sighed.

_It's going to be a long three months. _

_

* * *

_

She was wrong. The months flew by, her days busy from sun up until sun down. Queen Clair kept her in constant lessons, instructing her in subjects such as how to address various stations of nobility (_I already know this. I _am_ from... where was it again? Well, I already know this_, she thought impatiently.), how to properly perform various waltzes (both Archen and Narnian), and ways to politely decline an unwanted or untoward suitor.

_How do Susan and Lucy deal with all these rules? They seem to function so naturally_, she thought one night as she fell back onto her bed, exhausted from the day. Queen Clair had kept her for four hours learning how to walk down a flight of stairs gracefully and unaccompanied, stating that when she entered the room for her crowning ceremony she would have to perform similarly. _A crowning ceremony. I forgot about that,_ Georgie thought. _I wonder when that will be. What will my crown look like?_

_

* * *

_

At the end of the third month Peter sent a message to Anvard telling King Sol and Queen Clair that Georgie was needed back at Cair Paravel and that an escort would be arriving shortly to bring her home. Georgie was excited and rushed to quickly pack her belongings and say goodbye to her temporary home at Anvard.

When the escort arrived, consisting of ten Narnian guards and two dryads (_Peter's overdoing it slightly, I think_), Georgie's belongings were quickly packed into a large wagon that was brought. She hugged King Sol and Queen Clair, thanking them for their hospitality and friendship, and mounted the horse which was brought for her. With a wave, the party set off on the day and a half trip to Narnia.

Georgie and her escort reached Cair Paravel late in the afternoon the next day. After leaving her horse at the stable, she ran (_Hang the princess lessons! _she thought) to the castle and to find Peter and Susan. She finally found them in the Great Hall.

They were speaking with Trumpkin and a tall man, a small group of castle workers moving a chair to various spots that Susan pointed to. The chair was similar to the five thrones in the room, but smaller and less ornate, made of silver rather than the gold the others were constructed of. Susan turned as she heard someone enter the room, and cried "Georgiana!" when she saw her friend enter the room. "You're back! Welcome home!" Susan hurried across the room and embraced her friend in a tight hug. "We missed you so much!" she said, releasing Georgie.

"Welcome home, Your Highness," Peter teased, hugging Georgie when Susan stepped aside. "Did you have a safe trip?" When Georgie nodded, he added, "We weren't expecting you quite as soon. We had a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it? I love surprises!" Georgie stated happily.

"Spoken like a true princess," Trumpkin said, coming up behind the three. Peter and Susan laughed as Georgie blushed, before continuing, "Can I see it now?"

Peter nodded and motioned to the chair the workers had been moving. "This is your seat in the Great Hall. We thought it would be appropriate for you, seeing as how you're now a part of the Narnian royalty," he said, winking.

"And we thought that since you'll now be required to be with us during every function held, it was only practical that you have a place to sit. They can sometimes last hours," Susan added, linking her arm through Georgie's. "Come along, try it out!" She pulled Georgie toward the silver throne. "Sit! Sit!"

Georgie laughed at Susan's excitement, hers nearly similar. She sat on the throne, which was quite comfortable.

"How does it feel?" Peter asked.

"Regal!" Georgie exclaimed. "I've never felt more like a princess."

"Just wait until you get your crown!" Susan said.

"My crown! I really get to wear one?" Georgie asked excitedly.

Peter and Susan both rolled their eyes, Peter responding, "Of course you do. How else will anyone know what and who you are?"

"When do I get it? Queen Clair mentioned a crowning ceremony..." she trailed off when she noticed the two siblings' smiling faces slightly falling.

"Well, that's the thing Georgiana," Susan began, trading a glance with Peter.

"We can't have the ceremony until all five of us are here. Caspian is the one who must crown you, not either of us. When I named him rightful heir to the throne, I passed my power to crown new monarchs, or in your case, princesses, to him," Peter finished.

"I see. Well, we'll just wait until they come home. I'm in no hurry!" Georgie said happily. She saw a another nervous look pass between the two and asked, "What is it?"

"It's just," Susan started, seeming to struggle to find the right words. "The voyage has lasted longer than Peter and I had expected and we haven't heard any word from the Dawn Treader since the letter you brought to Peter from Edmund." Her voice cracked on Edmund's name and she shook her head slightly.

"Oh no," breathed Georgie.

"What Susan means to say is that we really have no idea when they'll return. Without word from them, we don't know where they are. We know they at least made it to the Lone Islands, which is far as we have ever traveled. If they reached land farther than that, they most likely wouldn't have any way to let us know, as we have no communication past the Lone Islands," Peter said, hoping to ease Georgie's growing fears.

"So then that explains it," Georgie said slowly, rising out of her throne.

"Explains what?" Peter asked confused.

"That explains why we haven't heard from them. We have no proof telling us something has happened to them, so it does us no good to sit here and be upset and worry," Georgie answered, feeling irrational anger rising in her chest. "I refuse to accept that something bad has happened to them and that they aren't coming back. Furthermore, it's an insult to them to assume that since we haven't heard from them it must mean they are in trouble. I refuse to believe that and I refuse to harbor those ideas any longer." Georgie walked quickly from the Great Hall, her anger nearly bursting from her.

Once she was gone, Susan glanced at Peter. "Well, High King, it looks as though some of your kingly temper tantrums have rubbed off on our Princess Georgiana," she said sarcastically, smirking at her brother.

Peter sighed and nodded. "She's going to be a handful when Edmund gets back, mark my words."

* * *

Georgie slammed the door to her bed chamber and allowed her anger to overtake her. "How can they?! Just accepting something bad has happened! Their own brother and sister!" she yelled to her room, pacing angrily across it. As she continued her tirade, her phrases became less and less coherent, hot angry tears beginning to pour down her face. She stormed to her balcony door and flung it open, walking out onto the balcony. Staring down into the garden below she whispered, "But what if it's true?" She saw the stone bench she and Edmund had shared the night she first met Aslan. A pang of longing and loneliness overtook her. Closing her eyes and turning her face to the sky, she whispered, "Edmund, please return to me. I miss you so much. Please be alright."

* * *

Over the next several months Georgie fell back into the routine she had held before her trip to Anvard. Trumpkin insisted she resume her Narnia lessons, which she grudgingly agreed to. She loved learning of Narnia, but felt as though she constantly studied so many subjects her head was swimming with facts, often times confusing themselves with other facts. Captain Perth had agreed to continue their swordplay lessons and Peter insisted that he assist when he was able, adding tricks and moves to Georgie's instructions. She often found herself knocked down by Peter, who was considerably less easy on her than Captain Perth ever was. Occasionally she trained with Susan and the archers, both continuing their attempts to out shoot the other. And each morning she found herself dressing before dawn and walking to the cliff overlooking the ocean to watch the sunrise.

_Our sunrise_, she thought, missing Edmund more than ever.

* * *

Nearly a year had passed since the Dawn Treader had set sail when Georgie was told that word from the ship had arrived at Cair Paravel. Rushing to the Great Hall, she found Susan sitting in her throne. _More like slumped, actually_, she thought. Susan's pretty face was tear-streaked, the letter she had read hanging from her hand. "Susan! What's wrong?" she cried, hurrying to her friend. "Did something happen to King Caspian? Edmund or Lucy?" Susan closed her eyes and shook her head, a single tear escaping from the corner of her eye. "Then what is it? Tell me!" she ordered. Susan opened her eyes and glared at Georgie, before sighing and handing her the letter. It was addressed to Susan from Caspian.

_Dearest Susan,_

_I write to you with a both elated and heavy heart. I am happy to tell you that we have successfully completed our voyage and have located the lords we came searching for. Unfortunately, not all were found alive, but we are happy to be returning with four of the seven. We currently are in Narrowhaven, and are checking on Duke Bern and his progress since I appointed him to his dukedom. Edmund and Lucy are well, anxious to be home of course. Your cousin Eustace, who I am happy to report has turned into a rather pleasant sort of fellow, returned to his own world. But that is a story best told by Edmund and Lucy._

_My heart is heavy because I know what I am about to say will cause you some pain, although I hope that me being gone all these months will help to ease it. While on Ramandu's Island (we will surely explain who he is and the mysteries of his island) I met the aforementioned's daughter and she has agreed to be my wife. I know at one time we both cared for each other, and in a way I still do care for you, but in the few months prior to us leaving I felt that your feelings for me had changed and lessened. And, being away from you, my feelings for you lessened. Again, I pray that my worries for your pain are unwarranted and that my future marriage will not damage the deep friendship I hope we still share._

_We shall be home in Narnia by the end of the month. Please give my best to Peter and Lady Georgiana._

_Caspian_

"Oh Susan," Georgie said, going to her friend and kneeling down in front of her, clasping her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault! I've loved him since we met! Everyone told me to hide my feelings, and I listened to them! It's all my fault! I should have told him!" Susan cried, sobs wracking her body. Georgie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Susan, rubbing her back comfortingly. Susan wept for several minutes before Peter walked into the Great Hall. Seeing his sister crying and the forgotten letter on the floor, he rushed to the two girls, demanding, "What happened?"

Georgie removed one arm and pointed to the letter before returning her arm around Susan. Peter picked the letter up and quickly scanned it, his head jerking up towards his sister when he read the news of Caspian's engagement. Georgie turned and saw the anger entering Peter's face and quickly pursed her lips and shook her head to stop him from speaking his thoughts. His face gentled and he went to sit next to Susan, patting her back in a brotherly fashion.

"Don't cry, Su," he said. "Maybe this all worked out the way it was supposed to and for the best. I think I may have killed him if I had to have Caspian for a brother-in-law!" His joke, which was meant to cheer Susan up, backfired, causing her to cry even harder. She pushed out of her chair and away from Georgie's embrace and fled from the Great Hall.

Georgie shot Peter an angry look and said, "Well done. You've upset her even more!"

"I know, I know. I'm no good at this sort of stuff. Ed's the better brother for it. He did great last time this happened," Peter said, running his hand through his hair.

"Last time?" Georgie asked. "Has Caspian...?" she drifted off when Peter shook his head.

"No, and he'd better be damn glad he didn't do this to her already. The prince of Calormen wanted Susan to marry him when we were here before, and I guess she had fallen for him then. He was a charmer," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "Something happened between them when she visited him in Calormen, she wouldn't ever say, and, long story short, Susan got hurt. She's never had the best luck with men."

"Poor Susan," Georgie said quietly, staring at the door.

* * *

The entire castle was turned upside down over the next month as preparations began to be made for the return of the Dawn Treader and the kings and queen. A celebration ball was to be held in honor of the ship's crew and Georgie had taken over most of the plans for it for Susan's heart simply could not find itself in it. Invitations were sent to each crew member's family as well as the king and queen of Archenland and members of the Narnian court. A week before the Dawn Treader was set to arrive a letter came for Georgie.

_Dear G,_

_While I'm hoping I arrive before my letter, I sincerely doubt that will be the case. We are in Terebinthia now, Caspian wanting to speak with the king here about the pirates we ran into at the beginning of our voyage. I tried to tell him to handle it later, that we were all ready to be home, but Aslan help us, he's become nearly as stubborn as Peter since we left._

_Lucy and I are very eager to be home and to see you and Peter and Susan again. I cannot tell you how much we've missed you all. I admit, G, I think I've missed you the most. Throughout our journey I've seen so many things that I wished you could see, things I think you would enjoy more than the others here. I've tried to bring back items from each of the islands we visited, so maybe you could see a little piece of what we have experienced. Lucy and I also have presents for you (and Peter and Susan as well), which I hope you like. We can't take them back if you don't!_

_We should arrive within the week, willing we have a good wind. I look forward to seeing your face waiting for me when we make port. Bring the others if you must._

_Yours,_

_Edmund_

_

* * *

_

Georgie was sitting in her favorite chair in the library, reading Edmund's letter for what must have been the hundredth time, when Trumpkin ran into the room and announced, "The Dawn Treader has been spotted!" Georgie jumped up and ran past Trumpkin to find Peter and Susan. She finally found them in the Council's chamber, discussing the possibility of negotiations with a Calormen trade route. Peter and Susan both looked up, startled at Georgie bursting into the room. "They're back! The Dawn Treader is back!"

By the time the three had changed their clothing, the clothes they originally had on being "inappropriate for greeting the kings and queen of Narnia," according to Susan (Georgie assumed she had simply used that as rouse so that she would have an excuse for looking her finest when greeting Caspian's new fiance for the first time.), the Dawn Treader had nearly made port. They rushed down to the dock to greet the ship.

When the ship had docked and the anchor had been dropped, a gangway was set on the pier and lowered onto the ship. Before anyone could stop her, Lucy flew down the gangway and ran straight at her siblings and Georgie. "Peter! Susan!" she cried, throwing her arms around them. Peter caught her in a hug, spinning her around off the ground. After settling her back on her feet, he held her away from him and said "Well little sister, it seems the sea life suits you. I believe you've grown half a foot since we sent you off!"

Lucy laughed, agreeing with his statement. "I have! I've outgrown all my clothes I'd brought and ended up having to wear some of Caspian's and Edmund's during the voyage!"

Susan hugged her sister then looked over her, patting her hair, and asked, "Are you alright? No sickness or anything?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Su, stop mothering! I'm wonderful!"

Turning to Georgie, Lucy cried, "Georgiana! You're here! I've missed you so much!" She threw her arms around Georgie, embracing her tightly. "Edmund missed you terribly," Lucy whispered in her ear. Georgie's eyes widened at hearing this and quickly scanned the area for him.

"Peter, Susan!" came a voice from behind them, thick with an accent. "Lady Georgiana too!" Caspian said, seeing Georgie from behind Lucy's hug.

"Caspian, welcome home," Peter said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. Next to Caspian stood a beautiful young woman, her skin pale and glowing with long yellow hair. Turning to Susan, Caspian said, "Hello Susan."

She smiled at him, her beautiful serene smile, and said softly, "Welcome home, Caspian." They embraced briefly and when Susan pulled away Georgie saw the discomfort in her face that Peter had warned her of being hidden behind her perfected smile.

Caspian turned to the woman standing next to him and smiled and said, "I would like to introduce you to the woman who has agreed to be my bride." The woman blushed and sank into a deep graceful curtsey.

"It's a pleasure, Your Majesties," she said, her melodic voice ringing out.

"I suppose you all forgot about me?" a familiar voice called from behind them. They all turned at the voice, Susan and Peter both crying, "Edmund!" The two rushed to greet their brother, exchanging hugs and handshakes. Georgie stood in awe of the man who stood there. No longer was Edmund the gangly, all-limbs teenager he once was, with messy brown hair and freckles covering his nose. He was bigger, his shoulders wider, lean and muscular. He had tanned considerably, his freckles no longer standing out as they once did. His once messy hair was now longer, nearly brushing the collar of his tunic, and the faint shadow of what was most likely a day's growth of beard on his face. Georgie had lost herself in staring at him when she suddenly came to and saw he was staring straight back at her, a crooked grin on his face.

Edmund walked towards her, his smile growing bigger as he neared. Georgie was unable to control the ridiculous smile that forced itself onto her face, nor did she care to try to stop it. When he reached her, he softly said, "G," before pulling her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground causing her feet to swing in the air.

* * *

Leaving the crew to finish unloading the ship, the Pevensies, Georgie, and Caspian and his fiance walked back to the castle. Peter and Caspian walked first with his fiance, followed by Edmund and Georgie.

Edmund had thrown his arm around Georgie's shoulders, holding her close as they walked. Georgie's heart beat excitedly as she walked with him, happy he had returned.

Behind them Susan and Lucy walked, arm in arm, talking quietly. "I tried to hate her, really I did Susan. But she's wonderful. I've never met a kinder person. I spoke to Caspian after we left Ramandu's Island and asked him how he felt about her and you. He said he had felt you didn't return his feelings anymore," Lucy explained.

"Well he might have asked me instead of just assuming he knew my mind!" Susan hissed.

"Oh Su, please don't cry!" Lucy cried softly. Georgie turned at hearing her words, seeing Lucy throw her arms around her sister.

Georgie felt Edmund stiffen beside her; she knew he had heard his sisters' conversation as well. Remembering Peter's tale of how Edmund had been there the last time Susan was hurt, she turned back to him and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Edmund relaxed slightly and nodded.

"You're angry about Susan and Caspian, aren't you?" she asked, understanding his reaction to Susan's words.

He sighed and smiled, pulling her closer and tightening his arm around her. "We'll talk about that later," he promised.

**AN #2: I can't tell you how long I have been waiting for this moment! Edward and Georgie's reunion has been going over and over in my mind for days! **

**Also, I know you'll probably hate me for Susan; trust me, I had to force myself to write Caspian's letter to her. I had originally wanted the two of them to end up together, but as I've stated before, I feel bad for changing so much of the original books that I felt I needed to make everything right again. Anyway... **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I know, I know... I said I probably wouldn't get to update any this week. But today turned out to be one of those days that started off horrible and I thought writing a short fun-filled chapter would make it better. However, the day got better on its own, which made me want to write a short fun-filled chapter even more! I had planned on really just writing a non-necessary bunch of Narnian fluff (which, random, sounds like an odd dessert), but this actually turned out to have some important (albeit fun) info in it.**

Chapter 15

The Pevensies and Georgie gathered in the sitting room the siblings shared to discuss Lucy and Edmund's voyage. Caspian had taken his fiance to get settled into her room, so the five also took the opportunity to discuss the new couple.

"Are you sure you're okay about this, Susan," Edmund asked.

"I think so," Susan replied. "I'll admit, it came as a shock and it did really hurt to hear he had fallen in love with someone else, but I never told him how I really felt. Maybe I didn't feel strong enough feelings for him. I think if I had maybe I would have ignored everyone's advice and told him, regardless of the consequences," she added giving a slight, strained smile.

"Oh, Susan!" Lucy said, jumping up from her seat to hug her sister. "Things will work out for the best. I just know they will!"

"I agree. And you're right Lucy. I can't bring myself to hate her either. She is really a wonderful girl," Susan said.

Peter, trying to lighten the mood, said "So tell us about your voyage and what all happened on it! We've been waiting a year to find out!"

Lucy and Edmund recounted the tales of their voyage, excitedly explaining about all the islands they had visited and the trials they faced on them. Edmund, as he had told Georgie in his last letter, showed them all the different things he had brought back with him. There were a pair his boots that were flecked with gold from the water on Deathwater Island, brightly colored glass bottles given to him by Coriakin (whom they explained was a fallen star they had met on his island), shells he had picked up on Dragon Island and a tiny vial of ocean water (which he and Lucy explained was sweet rather than salty). With each his souvenirs he and Lucy gave a story of their adventure on that particular island where the item had been found.

Edmund and Lucy also had brought presents back for their siblings and Georgie. They had brought them all a flask of wine from Narrowhaven, it being a particularly good year as Edmund explained. He had also brought Peter a pair of dark leather boots from there as well, explaining, "Since I ruined my best pair on that blasted Deathwater Island, I decided to buy a new pair on our way home. I liked the feel of these so much I thought you may want some as well." Lucy had brought several necklaces and bracelets for Susan and Georgie, some simple beads and pearls and others made of delicate silver and gold adorned with glittering stones, which both girls eagerly tried on immediately.

That evening after dinner Edmund invited Georgie for a walk, claiming he wanted to catch up with her and hear about her year. As they walked through one of the gardens, he asked, "So how have your Narnia lessons been going? I hear Trumpkin has been a real slave driver when it comes to them."

Georgie laughed and replied, "He wasn't at first, but I think he has become more excited to teach me about Narnia and has gone slightly overboard with my reading lists. In addition to everything else I have to learn, I feel like I've forgotten more than I've actually retained."

"What else are you having to learn?" Edmund asked.

_He doesn't know about what happened in Anvard_! Georgie thought. "Um, well," she began, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it?" he asked concernedly.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to explain all this. Peter may be better suited for it," she said, looking away.

"Well if I had wanted to hear what Peter had to say, I would have asked him. Tell me, G," he said in a voice Georgie didn't feel she could argue with. "

Something happened when we were at Anvard, soon after we arrived. It was the night after a ball and Peter and Susan were attacked and-" she started, but was quickly cut off by Edmund.

"They were what?" he said loudly, his face a mixture of shock and anger. "Why was I not told of this? When did you think you were going to tell me?"

"Well, you just returned," Georgie said.

"It doesn't matter! Peter should have told me! I swear, I thought this would have ended and he would quit trying to keep stuff like this from me!" Edmund exclaimed, his voice considerably louder.

"Stop it," Georgie said firmly. Edmund glared at her before she continued, "Your brother had no intention of keeping this from you nor Lucy. You've only been back a few hours and none of us wanted to ruin your homecoming with such awful news. Give your brother some credit, will you?"

Edmund rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, fine. Continue with your story."

Georgie smiled and said, "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, Peter and Susan were asleep when someone snuck into our sitting room and into Peter's room first. I grabbed my dagger and crept up behind him and attempted to stop him, but he caught me and then Peter caught him. We heard Susan scream and I ran into her room and saw a second man trying to attack her and I threw a book at him and then he attacked me. But Susan shot him and killed him, and then Peter turned the man he had caught over to the guards."

She looked up at Edmund, the look he was giving her caused her eyes to grow wide. His face had gotten slightly red with anger, his mouth in a tight line and eyes narrowed. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he said in a controlled voice, "Do you realize you could have been killed?"

Georgie's eyes narrowed at him. "Do you realize if I hadn't interfered you might be short a brother and sister?" she said scathingly.

Edmund's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. He stared at her for a few moments, before saying in a low, sincere voice, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied softly. Their small argument had caused them to stop walking. Edmund began to walk again, but stopped and turned when Georgie said, "There's more."

"Go on..." Edmund said slowly, expecting the worst.

"Well, after everything had happened and we discovered who was responsible for the attacks, I went for a walk one morning. Aslan came to see me again, thanking me for saving Peter and Susan. And you and Lucy and Caspian. He told me that had I not interfered they might be dead and you three might have sorrowful lives over their deaths," she said.

"Well he was right about that," Edmund agreed. "Is that it?"

Georgie shook her head, unsure of how to tell him of what happened next.

"Well, what else is there? Just tell me."

Georgie took a deep breath and said, "Edmund, he made me a princess of Narnia."

The two walked silently until they reached their cliff. When they had stopped Georgie turned to Edmund, saying, "Please say something. This silence is killing me."

He turned to her and stared briefly before his face broke into a wide grin. "Princess, huh?"

Georgie smiled in return and replied, "Princess. Crazy, right?"

"That doesn't even begin to explain it," Edmund said, turning to stare back at the ocean. Dusk had set in, turning the sky a soft blue, a few tiny stars beginning to shine.

"You're not upset about it, are you?" Georgie asked.

He turned back to her, studying her face. "Does it make you happy?" he asked in return.

Georgie nodded. "Very."

"Then how could I be upset about something that makes you happy?" He turned back towards the ocean and, after studying him for a moment, Georgie turned that way as well, a small smile on her face. They stood in happy silence for several minutes, enjoying the sounds of the ocean's waves, before Edmund spoke. "I have something for you."

"But you already gave me something earlier!" Georgie exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I didn't think something simple like wine was that great of a gift. And Lucy was the one who picked out all the jewelry, not me. I wanted to give you this while we were alone," he explained.

_He seems nervous_, Georgie thought, cocking her head to the side and staring up at him. "Well, what is it?" she asked.

Edmund smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small leather bag. He reached for her hand and, turning her palm up, placed the bag into her hand. The leather was soft and light, almost as thought it was silk instead. Georgie opened the bag and reached in, pulling out a delicately carved silver bracelet, inlaid with tiny orange colored gems. Georgie's eyes widened and gasped slightly at seeing the bracelet.

"It reminded me of our sunrises," he said.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" she said, quickly standing on her tiptoes and placing a small kiss on his cheek. As soon as she pulled away, she began to feel her cheeks flush, embarrassed at her reaction. She slowly glanced up at him and saw that he was blushing as well. A moment of awkwardness passed between them before Edmund cleared his throat and asked, "Would you, um, like me to help you put it on?" Georgie nodded quickly as he took the bracelet from her hand and secured it around her left wrist. She held her wrist up and twisted it, causing the bracelet to move, and smiled. Edmund chuckled and said, "Well I'm glad you like it."

* * *

The ball celebrating the return of the Dawn Treader was held the following night. A dinner was held first for the crew and their families, honoring them for their loyalty to Narnia and their bravery for joining in on such a dangerous voyage. Toasts were given by the kings and queens as well as Lord Drinian (formerly known as Captain Drinian) and Master Rhince (who was the first mate on the Dawn Treader). The crew members, as well as Caspian, Edmund and Lucy, shared stories of their travels with the others, laughing and joking during their reminiscing.

When the last bite had been eaten, Peter stood and announced that the ball would begin in the Great Hall, as they were currently in the large dining room. The crew and their families began to make their way to the Great Hall, where other members of the court and guests were already gathered. Soft music was being played while the guests already there mingled and waited for the guests of honor and kings and queens to arrive.

As the crew entered, the room exploded with applause. A bit bashful and overwhelmed at such a welcome, the crew sheepishly waved and began to mingle in the crowd. The kings, queens, and Georgie entered the room and were met with a similar welcome, shouts of "Long live the kings!" and "Long live the queens!" ringing out. The six walked to their thrones at the head of the room and sat in their respective seats.

Peter stood and said loudly, "Tonight we honor those who sailed on the Dawn Treader and celebrate the successful return of not only the crew but King Caspian, King Edmund and Queen Lucy!" At this loud cheers went up. When they had died down, Peter continued, "And now, let the celebration begin!" He motioned to the musicians and they began to play a lively waltz. Caspian stood and walked to his fiance, who was standing near the dais where the thrones were seated, and led her to the dance floor. Lord Drinian, walked towards Susan and bowed, saying, "Your Majesty, may I?" Surprised, Susan nodded and placed her hand into his as he led her to the dance floor. Georgie looked at Edmund and then Peter and saw that they both wore matching astonished looks on their faces.

"Ahem?" Lucy said loudly.

"Oh, sorry," Peter said, offering his arm to his youngest sister.

"I suppose that leaves us," Edmund said, winking at Georgie before offering her his arm. Once they were all on the floor, the opening waltz began, as was tradition, signaling the start of the ball. As the five couples turned, the crowd applauded and other couples began joining in the dance.

Georgie danced with both Peter and Caspian, as well as with Edmund, several times during the ball. As the time got later, the music and dancing got livelier. She began to recognize some of the old Narnian melodies she had heard at the Dancing Lawn and saw the dancers beginning to dance the wild dances of them.

_I believe it's time for me to sit out_, she thought, laughing gently to herself. She returned to her throne, laughing at the dancers (some of whom were sadly out of practice) and clapped along with the music.

"Come dance with me," Edmund said, coming to the side of her throne.

Georgie laughed loudly and shook her head. "Definitely not! I don't even want to attempt those dances," she said.

"Well," Edmund said, stroking his chin and pretending to be in deep thought. "That's really too bad," he said, grabbing both her hands and pulling her up.

"Edmund! No!" she cried laughingly as he pulled her to the group of dancers. "I don't know what to do," she said as they stood in the center, dancers twirling around them.

"It's easy. You just do what the music says to," he explained simply.

Georgie rolled her eyes. "The music is telling me to go sit back down!"

"Oh come on," Edmund teased. He lifted her hands and put them on his shoulders and placed his hands on her waist. "Now, the most important thing you need to know is to not stop. I won't let you fall," he promised. She smiled slightly and nodded, letting him know silently that she was ready. They began to move, quickly falling into step as they began the dance. Georgie found that Edmund was easy to follow, as was the music. They twirled at the right moments, stepped at the right moments, and swung at the right moments. She soon found that she enjoying herself, noting that dancing Narnian dances was much more fun than watching them.

It was near dawn when the ball ended, Edmund and Georgie being part of the last few to stay until the very end. Caspian and his fiance had retired early in the night, and Susan and Peter left over an hour later. Lucy, who had tried to stay until later, had fallen asleep in her throne, her head resting on the side of its high back. Edmund and Georgie continued dancing until they were near exhaustion before deciding to stop and to stand on the balcony, talking and laughing until the sky began to lighten slightly. Deciding they were finally tired enough, they woke Lucy and sent her to her room while Edmund walked Georgie to hers.

When they reached Georgie's room, Edmund took her hand and bowed before her theatrically, kissing her hand and saying "Goodnight, Your Highness."

Georgie, playing along, replied, "I believe you are mistaken, Your Majesty. The sun is beginning to rise, making it morning."

Edmund playfully scoffed and said, "A king is never wrong! You would do well to remember that."

Georgie laughed before dropping into a deep curtsey. "I truly am sorry, Your Majesty."

Edmund laughed at her, Georgie quickly joining in as she stood.

"Goodnight, Good morning. Either way, sleep well, Princess Georgiana," he said, kissing her hand again, this time more gentle, and peering at her over their hands. Georgie smiled and replied, "The same to you, King Edmund."

Turning, she entered her room and spun in a quick circle before hopping up and down few times, her excitement and happiness bubbling out of her. She hurried to her bed and jumped on it, curling her pillow to her. It was moments later that she fell asleep, a wide smile on her face.

**P.S. Thank you to my two best reviewers who always have something sweet to say after every chapter I post. It means more than I can explain! And I'd never thought I'd be one of those people who begs for reviews (which I promise I'm not doing), but they really are appreciated! Any suggestions, things you liked, things you didn't like, things you want to see, etc. are always welcome as well! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Georgie woke the next morning to a bouncing Lucy, who had jumped onto her bed, shaking her to wake up. "Georgie! Come on, get up! It's nearly noon!" Lucy cried. Georgie groaned and pushed Lucy away before rolling over and pulling her cover over her head.

_Maybe if I ignore her she'll leave_, she thought.

"Oh, that's not going to work and you know it! Now get up!" Lucy said, her voice sounding unfamiliarly regal. Georgie peaked her head out from under her covers and opened one eye. Lucy was wearing a very stern face, her hands on her hips as she knelt on Georgie's bed.

"What exactly do you want?" Georgie croaked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Still touchy in the mornings," Lucy said, shaking her head. "Now come on! Get up! We have so much to do!" With a sigh, Georgie reluctantly got out of bed, putting on the clothes that Lucy threw at her.

Once Georgie was dressed, the two went down to the small dining room so Georgie could eat breakfast. ("Actually, you slept so late that now it's lunch," Lucy said crossly.) She was rushed through her meal by Lucy, who had already eaten, and, once finished, dragged to the Great Hall where Susan and several castle workers were busy at work. Susan seemed to be directing the workers, who were hanging fabrics and moving tables throughout the room.

"Well it's about time!" Susan yelled seeing Georgie and Lucy walk into the room. "Your crowning ceremony just won't plan itself, you know!"

Georgie's crowning ceremony was scheduled to take place in a week. During the ceremony, Caspian's fiance would also be crowned, naming her a future queen of Narnia.

"Why doesn't she have to help plan this?" Georgie had grumbled when Susan directed her towards a table filled with fabric, instructing her to pick what colors to use for tablecloths.

"Because," Susan replied, sounding very much like a mother explaining to a whining child. "This is your ceremony, not hers. She'll receive her crown, but she's only getting one because she's getting married. You're being celebrated because Aslan made you a princess. Now, pick something! We still have your dress fitting, food tasting and rehearsals to go through!"

When Susan walked away, Georgie turned to Lucy and said, "Are all these ceremonies this ridiculously over the top?"

"You don't seem to quite get this, Georgiana," Lucy said softly, her face slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked.

Lucy looked up, her eyes serious, "This is a really big deal. You're a princess of Narnia now. Aslan made it so. This ceremony not only honors you, but his decision as well."

"I see," Georgie whispered, thinking about what Lucy had said for several quick moments. Shaking herself from her thoughts she smiled at Lucy and said, "Well, then I guess we better get to work. Which colors should we choose?"

* * *

Edmund shut the book he was reading and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Sighing, he thought, _What a week_. There was a knock on the door and, without moving from his position, he called out, "Come in!"

"You okay in here?" came a voice from the door. Edmund looked up to see Caspian poking his head inside, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Just taking a moment's break," Edmund replied. Caspian opened the door wider and walked in, sitting in the chair across from Edmund.

"How's your wonderful fiance?" Edmund asked.

"She's... well, wonderful," Caspian chuckled. Edmund smiled slightly before frowning. Caspian saw the change in Edmund's face and sighed. "Look, Edmund. I know you're not happy about us and don't like her -" Caspian began but was cut off by Edmund raising his hand.

"No, it's not that at all. She's really great, I promise. You seem happier than ever with her. I guess I was just angry because it reminded me of what happened with Susan before, with that Rabadash. I didn't think she would ever really get over that one. I hate seeing her hurting, and even though she tries to hide it, I know she feels it," he explained.

Caspian, trying to change the subject, asked, "How are you feeling about Georgiana?"

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund suspiciously.

Caspian shrugged and replied, "I just wondered how you were handling the fact that she's now a princess. I spoke with her before the party last night and she said you took it quite well, but how I found you just now would say otherwise."

Sighing, Edmund rubbed his forehead and said, "I honestly don't know how I feel about it. Part of me is happy for her. After what she did for Peter and Susan, it only seems right. But another part of me hates that she's become a princess. She's becoming her own person, gaining her own power, so to speak. Before she needed us, and now that she doesn't, I'm afraid she'll move on."

"You don't want to lose her, do you?" Caspian asked gently.

"Of course not!" Edmund said indignantly. "She's my closest friend!"

"Friend?" asked Caspian, skeptical of Edmund's label for Georgie.

"Friend." he replied firmly.

"Edmund, you aren't going to lose her. She loves Narnia and she loves all of us. She also knows how much we've grown to love her; Georgiana is a part of our family now," Caspian reassured Edmund.

He nodded and asked, "So how is her crown coming along then?"

"I spoke with the smith earlier today and he said he was nearly finished with both and that he was just putting the final touches on Georgiana's," Caspian reported.

"I hope she'll like it," Edmund said.

"Of course she will," Caspian smiled.

* * *

Edmund stood in front of Georgie's door, hesitating before he knocked. "Come in," he heard her call from behind the door. He walked in and saw her standing in the center of the room on a short stool wearing a partially made dress. _Good thinking on that color, Susan_, he thought to himself, making a mental noted to thank his sister for picking out the material for Georgie's crowning ceremony dress.

Two women were busy around her, pinning pieces of the fabric and stitching other pieces together. "Oh!" Georgie said her face flushing when she saw her visitor was Edmund. She grabbed the front of the dress in front of her to prevent it from slipping before asking, "What are you doing here?"

Edmund chuckled at her modesty and replied, "I thought we had plans to go pick out some desserts for your big party."

"That's right! I nearly forgot. Susan's had me running everywhere all morning," she said. Turning to the dressmakers, she asked, "Are we at a good stopping point?" The women assured her that they were finished with her and that they would be able to have the dress ready by tomorrow. "Just let me change and we can go," Georgie said stepping carefully off the stool.

Edmund stood next to the door, waiting on her. "Well, I will need a bit of privacy if you expect me to go with you," she said sarcastically to Edmund.

Surprised, Edmund realized he needed to step out. "Oh, right! Sorry about that! I'll just wait outside," he said quickly.

"That would be appreciated," Georgie teased, winking at him.

"Just don't take too long, please. I'm a very busy man," he laughed before walking out of her room.

Once she had changed Georgie met Edmund in the hall and they walked to the small dining room, anxious to sample the various desserts for Georgie's crowning ceremony. The castle's baker had promised Georgie all her favorites, plus a few she had never heard of (but which sounded wonderful). Edmund had agreed to attend the tasting with her, claiming his was "the best dessert tasting palate in all of Narnia." Georgie didn't have the heart to tell him that no one else wanted to join her because the dessert tasting sessions, while at first sounding wonderful, often left its tasters jittery and with a stomach ache that lasted for hours. Even Peter, who often had seconds (and occasionally thirds) on desserts had said it was too much dessert for him.

When the two entered the dining room, they saw the large spread of desserts set on the long dining table. As promised, the baker had given them a wide assortment to choose from. Both Georgie and Edmund's eyes widened at seeing the spread.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Edmund asked Georgie, a touch of nervousness in his voice.

She eyed him and said skeptically, "Are you?"

The baker walked into the room and greeted them before explaining how he had arranged the desserts and what they needed to do for the tasting. The table had been divided into three sections, each containing similar type desserts. At one end was a dozen or so pies of every flavor and type. In the center were different types of pastries, each one more decadent than the next. Finally, at the other end were slices of cake. The baker had selected a wide variety of flavors and icings, claiming he could make any combination Georgie wanted, but had picked out which flavors Susan had mentioned tasted best. Telling them that he would check on them periodically, he turned to leave the dining room through the small back door in the room, shutting it behind him.

"Shall we?" Edmund asked, picking up two forks and handing one to Georgie.

"Lets!" she replied. "Now, where should we start first?"

"That caramely-drizzely thing in the center seems to be calling my name," Edmund said, digging his fork into one of the pastries on the table.

"How is it?" Georgie asked once he had finished his bite.

Edmund closed his eyes in mock pleasure. "I think I may have found the love of my life," he said.

"Please, don't let me get in the way," she replied rolling her eyes before taking a bite of the pastry. _I see what he means. This is wonderful!_ she thought. "This is definitely going to be one of my favorites!"

The two continued over the next hour, tasting desserts and picking out ones they loved best. While mulling over a slice of chocolate cake, Georgie asked, "Maybe this isn't the best time, but how do you really feel about all this?"

"It's great. Good flavor," Edmund said.

Georgie gave him a slight smile and said, "That isn't what I meant. I was talking about the whole 'princess' thing."

Edmund sighed and turned to look at her. "I really don't know, G," he replied.

They both remained silent for several moments before Edmund continued, "The truth is, it scares the hell out of me. There's just so much that comes with your new role. It makes me worry for you."

"Do you think I won't be able to handle it?" Georgie asked, her voice rising.

"No, calm down. That isn't what I meant," said Edmund quickly. "I've seen what it's done to my sisters, the pressure they've been put under. Look at Susan, for example. She was in love, more so than she ever was when we were here before, but since she's Queen Susan, rather than just plain old Susan, she was told to keep that to herself. And now, because she acted as a queen should act, rather than how a teenage girl should act, she's lost the man she loves," he said, growing more upset as he spoke.

"But Edmund, that's hardly the situation I'm in. I don't have a Caspian," Georgie argued.

"I _know_ that," Edmund said looking away.

"What's this really about? You say you know I can handle being a princess, I don't have a love to lose. Why does me being a princess scare you?" asked Georgie.

"I don't want you to stop needing us," Edmund blurted out.

"Needing you? Of course I need you. I need all of you. I've never exactly been a princess before. I'll need some help with this," Georgie laughed softly, placing her hand over Edmund's and squeezing gently. He placed his hand on hers and turned back to her.

"I meant needing us still in your life, not just as helpers to bring you to Narnian glory," he said seriously, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Edmund, don't be silly. You're my dearest friend. Of course I'll still need you. I'll always need you," Georgie said smiling.

* * *

Georgie awoke the morning of her ceremony, her eyes quickly opening as she realized what day it was. "It's all happening today," she whispered to her room, excitement growing inside her. Her peaceful morning was interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

"Georgiana! Are you up yet?" cried a voice from behind.

"Susan," Georgie growled. She reluctantly got out of her bed and walked to the door, opening it to a serious looking Susan.

"Great! You're already up. We have breakfast in an hour, then Peter and Caspian need to meet with you in the Council chamber. After that, you need to come with Lucy and me to make sure everything is set for your ceremony. Then it will be time to get dressed and make you look like a princess!" Susan said quickly, listing Georgie's list of things to do for the day. When Georgie didn't reply, Susan clapped her hands. "Come on Georgiana! Today is a special, and very busy, day!"

"Alright, alright," Georgie said grudgingly. Susan laughed and wrapped her arms around Georgie, squeezing her slightly. When she pulled away, she turned Georgie and gave her a slight shove.

"Get dressed! We'll all meet you downstairs in one hour."

Georgie turned back to the door and shut it on Susan before walking towards her wardrobe to pick out her clothing for the day.

"One hour!" Susan yelled from behind the door.

* * *

Georgie sighed as she closed the Council's chamber door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. The meeting with Peter, Caspian and the Council had lasted three hours and had worn her patience thin. The Council had questioned her regarding her devotion to Narnia, her plans for after she was crowned and how she would react to various given situations. Whenever she would answer their questions, they would begin a new round of questions regarding her answer.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice laced with concern. Georgie opened her eyes to see Edmund walking towards her.

"I just finished my meeting with the Council. I'm afraid it exhausted me," she laughed.

"They can do that," agreed Edmund. "So now I guess you have to go help Susan and Lucy with preparations?"

Georgie groaned slightly and nodded. "I should have been there an hour ago," she said reluctantly.

Edmund peered at her for a moment before saying, "You know what? They can handle it. They've hosted dozens of these parties. Today is your day, so I'm kidnapping you for a while before you have to start getting ready." Georgie's eyes lit up at the thought of not having to help straighten tablecloths and rehang wall hangings with Susan and Lucy. "Come on then," Edmund said, pulling her hand.

* * *

The two spent several hours together, walking about the castle grounds, eventually making their way to the beach. "Are you ready for tonight?" Edmund asked as they walked along the water's edge, the waves lapping around their bare feet.

"I think so. I'm really more ready for the ceremony to be over with," Georgie admitted.

"You're nervous about it, aren't you?" Edmund guessed.

Georgie nodded and stopped, staring out at the water. "What if I fall down the stairs?" she asked quietly.

"The stairs? That's what you're concerned about? Not saying the wrong thing or the hundreds of people that will be there? You're worried about a few measly stairs?" he laughed loudly. He turned to her and saw her face had gone white. "G? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, worried she may have gotten sick or seen something on the horizon that scared her.

"I didn't think about all the people," she whispered. Edmund barked with laughter, causing her to turn and glare at him. "It's not funny!"

"Oh yes it is," he replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

When they returned to the castle, Susan fussed over Georgie's appearance. The warm summer sun had made her cheeks pink and her hair was windblown. "It's going to take hours to fix you!" she cried, grabbing Georgie's hand and dragging her to her bed chamber. As predicted, it did take hours to get ready for the ceremony. Georgie was scrubbed and washed and primped and prodded, until finally Susan declared her perfect and instructed her not to move from her room until it was time to leave for the ceremony. After Susan and the half dozen ladies maids left her, Georgie walked to her tall mirror and stared into it. Memories flooded her mind as she remembered her first day in Narnia, standing in the same bed chamber in front of the same mirror admiring her appearance and thinking of how strange it was that the beautiful girl reflected in it was her._ It still never ceases to amaze me_, she thought, _how beautiful they make me_. Her hair, which had grown very long since she arrived in Narnia, had been curled and pinned atop her head, several curls escaping and falling around her face. The sun from earlier had given her a rosy complexion, complimenting her skin nicely. Her dress was the most stunning feature of all. Susan had picked out a bronze colored material with delicate silver threads running through it creating a swirling pattern. The dress was worn over a silver under dress, which peeked out at the sleeves and through a slit in the skirt of the dress. Georgie had never worn anything so beautiful and had never felt more ready to take on her role as princess of Narnia.

A knock sounded on the door and Lucy poked her head in. Her eyes grew large as she surveyed Georgie, who had turned at the sound of her door opening. "Georgiana, you look wonderful! Susan did such a wonderful job on your dress but you've managed to improve it ten fold!" she gushed.

"Thank you, I really do love it. I was thinking that I finally feel like a princess wearing it," said Georgie.

"Well, are you ready? I came to get you and walk you to the Great Hall," Lucy asked.

Georgie nodded, and, with a final glance in the mirror, followed Lucy.

* * *

Georgie had been instructed to wait with Trumpkin in a room outside the large marble staircase which led down into the Great Hall. The kings and queen, as well as Trumpkin and Caspian's fiance, were waiting in the room when Lucy and Georgie entered, listening as Caspian was explaining the process of the ceremony. "Great, you're here!" Caspian said happily. "Now, we will be in the Great Hall waiting for you to enter with Trumpkin. He will walk in and announce you, then you will enter and walk to us. Just like we practiced," Caspian explained. Georgie nodded and Caspian turned to his fiance, assuring her he would see her in a few moments before leaving the group to enter the Great Hall. The four Pevensies gathered round Georgie, giving her hugs and well wishes before following behind Caspian. Edmund hung back and gave Georgie a tight hug. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear before letting her go and turning to leave.

* * *

"How long do I have to wait?" Georgie cried, pacing in front of the door.

"Patience, Your Highness," Trumpkin chuckled. "We'll be going out there shortly." Georgie stopped and glared at the dwarf before resuming her pacing. Trumpkin watched her as she walked back and forth in front of the door, occasionally pausing and glaring at the door as if she were willing it to open. "Bulbs and bolsters, Princess! You're going to wear a hole in that floor if you keep that up!" he said gruffly.

With a deep sigh Georgie spun around and sat on the nearest chair, her arms crossed in front of her. A knock came on the door and when Trumpkin called, "Come in!" a footman stepped inside the room and announced that the kings and queens were ready to begin Georgie's ceremony.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and hurrying out the door.

"Patience! Patience!" called Trumpkin, hurrying after her.

Georgie waited behind the closed doors leading to the Great Hall's staircase for Trumpkin to catch up to her. Once he had, he said, "Now I'll go in first, announce you are ready to be crowned, and then King Caspian will instruct you to enter. The doors will open and you will walk down the staircase and stand before the kings and queens. From then on, you will follow Caspian's instructions. Are you certain of what to do?" Georgie smiled and nodded to him and, returning her smile, he turned and walked through the large double doors. Georgie could hear the announcer from behind cry, "Trumpkin the Dwarf, Lord Regent of Narnia!"

"I'm next," she whispered to herself, her heart racing. She heard the muffled sounds of Trumpkin's voice announcing that she was ready to be crowned and the reply from Caspian asking her to enter the room. Taking a deep breath as the door swung open, she stepped forward.

"Georgiana, Princess of Narnia!" the announcer cried as she came to the top of the staircase. The entire room full of guests turned to stare at her as she made her way down the stairs, slowly taking each step.

_Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall!_ she mentally cried to herself. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she released a silent sigh of relief and looked ahead to the thrones where Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy sat.

Caspian stood when she reached the bottom of the stairs and announced, "Princess Georgiana, please come forward." She walked towards them slowly, careful to keep her eyes straight so as to not allow her nervousness to overtake her. As she walked closer, she stole a swift glance at Edmund, who, catching her eye, gave her a quick wink. A smile escaped onto Georgie's lips when she saw this, but caught herself and regained her composure. The quick exchange was witnessed by Peter, who glanced sideways at his brother. Edmund caught his stare and shrugged slightly.

The ceremony was a blur to Georgie, as it happened so quickly. Standing in front of Caspian, he spoke of the importance of having brave and noble leaders to lead Narnia, recounting of how Georgiana had saved King Peter and Queen Susan. He told of how Aslan had came to Georgiana and made her a princess, stating that with his trust she had embraced her role. When his speech had ended, he instructed Georgiana to kneel before him and the kings and queens to take her vows as princess.

She promised to love Narnia and protect it at all costs. She accepted her duties as a princess of Narnia and to carry them out to their fullest. And finally, she promised to be a representative of the crown of Narnia and strive to be a living example to its people. When she had said her vows, she stood and turned to face the crowd. Trumpkin walked towards her carrying a bright blue silk pillow, her crown sitting upon it. The intricate and delicate crown was made of bronze and was interwoven with silver, creating a vine-like appearance. At seeing it, Georgie's heart began to race with excitement, a sudden realization dawning upon her.

_Bronze and silver?_ Georgie thought as she saw her crown for the first time. _Susan must have known what it looked like when she picked out the material for my dress! The little sneak! _

After bowing before Georgie, Trumpkin walked to Caspian, who took the crown and ceremoniously placed it on Georgie's head, announcing, "I present to you Georgiana, named by Aslan, Princess of Narnia!"

* * *

**AN: If you see anything wrong or missing or misspelled... let me know. I reread chapter 15 and there were TONS of mistakes in it. I'm surprised you were even able to make it through it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: After some mixed reviews, I've gone back and tweaked Chapter 16. No need to really reread it, unless you just want to. And just a head's up... this story is far from finished. No worries!**

**P.S. Don't hate me. **

Chapter 17

The crowd roared with cheers for their new princess, who stood before them wearing a smile so wide it began to hurt her cheeks. Caspian offered his arm to Georgie, which she took, and led her to her throne on the left side of the dais where his and the Pevensies' thrones sat. She sat, finally feeling like the princess she was. Her vows, the weight of her crown, the adoration of the Narnians, all had made her new role feel complete. To her, it was more than just her new title, Princess Georgiana. It was knowing she was a part of something bigger than herself, put there by someone greater than she could ever imagine. Aslan had seen something in her she had never known and, with his trust, she had begun to believe he was right.

Caspian walked back to his throne and turned to the crowd, holding up his hands to quieten the noise before he said, "Fellow Narnians, it gives us," he motioned to the four Pevensies, "great joy to present to you a future queen of Narnia," he looked at his fiance, giving her a warm smile, "and a princess of Narnia," he finished, looking at Georgie with a friendly smile. Turning back to the crowd, he said, "With Aslan's blessing let us celebrate the crowning of our new princess!"

Cheers rang out again as Caspian walked to his fiance, who was seated in a throne similar to Georgie's, placed to the right of the other thrones. Georgie, who had not noticed her until that moment, saw she was dressed elegantly in white and gold, making her golden hair nearly glow even more. Her crown was made of bronze, similar to Georgie's, but intertwined with gold rather than silver. _It must be because she will one day be a queen_, Georgie thought. Peter stood and walked towards Georgie and, in a move that had been rehearsed all week, both kings offered their arms to the girls, who accepted them and stood. Caspian led his fiance first to the center of the Great Hall and Peter followed with Georgie. As with all the balls Georgie had been to, the first dance was led by the hosts, signaling the beginning of the ball. As the two couples twirled, the onlookers clapped before joining in. Soon the room was filled with swirls of color as dancers whirled about the room.

Peter looked down at Georgie, laughing to himself over the enormous smile on her face. "So how does it finally feel?" he asked.

Georgie laughed, remembering him asking the same question when she first sat in her throne and how she had told him it felt regal. "Susan was right. With my crown I feel indescribable right now. Having it has finally made me understand my place here, as a princess, and the responsibility I have. It feels wonderful!" she exclaimed, her smile growing impossibly larger.

Peter smiled and said, "Spoken like a true princess."

When the waltz was over, Edmund came up behind Peter and Georgie and bowed. "May I have this dance, Your Highness?" he asked.

Georgie curtsied to him and said, "You may, Your Majesty."

Peter stepped back to allow his brother to dance with Georgie, chuckling at the formality of the two as he walked back to where his sisters stood. _Or where they were standing_, he thought. _Where are they?_ Scanning the crowd, he saw both of them dancing with two young men he did not know.

Edmund put his hand on Georgie's waist and clasped her hand as the dance began, both stepping in time with the music. "Well?" Georgie prompted after the two danced silently for several moments.

"Well what?" Edmund asked with a smile.

"I know you have something to say," she returned.

"Ah yes," he began. "There has never been a more wonderful and lovely princess of Narnia."

Georgie giggled before saying, "Have you actually ever seen a princess of Narnia before, Edmund?"

Edmund cocked his head to the side and thought before answering, "Now that you mention it, no. I guess I haven't ever seen one before."

"So then how do you know there's never been a better princess of Narnia than me if you have nothing to compare me to?" she asked teasingly.

"Well I have known a few princesses in my time," he started but was cut off by Georgie's snort.

"Oh you have, have you?" she asked.

"Well, I was a very eligible bachelor. Scores of ladies sought me out to be their husband," he said, mockingly arrogant.

"So this is who you compare me to?" asked Georgie, pretending to be offended.

Edmund's eyes softened towards her and he said quietly, "G, there is no comparison. That's how I know there's never been a more wonderful and lovely princess of Narnia."

A warmth filled Georgie at hearing this and the two resumed their silent dance.

* * *

Hours later the ball was still lively and Georgie felt as though she had danced with every man in the room. When she was not dancing, she was being introduced to and embraced by every guest that had been invited. Everyone was eager to greet and welcome the new princess, and although Georgie was happy at how easily she was accepted, she was exhausted and longed to take a break and enjoy a few moments of time alone. She was currently dancing with a prince of Terebinthia, who was younger than she and spoke of nothing but how much he enjoyed her dancing. She found it insufferably annoying.

Edmund and Peter, seated in their thrones, watched her, quietly chuckling over the Terebinthian prince's awkward dancing. "So have you told her about her crown?" Peter asked.

"No," Edmund said seriously. "And I would prefer it to stay that way for now," he added, shooting a warning look at his brother.

Peter smiled and said, "Don't worry. That issue is between you and Georgiana." The two brothers turned back to watch Georgie, both scowling as they saw the young prince's hand move slightly lower on her waist. "You do know that several of these men here are soon going to start asking for her hand," Peter pointed out. He glanced at his brother and saw the murderous glare on his face. "Unless," Peter began slowly, smirking, "she's already spoken for."

Edmund turned to his brother, glaring at him before saying, "That would be up to her." He stood and stalked off, leaving behind Peter quietly chuckling.

"Where's Ed off to?" Susan asked, stepping up to the dais and sitting in her throne, one seat down from Peter.

"Who knows?" he replied.

"Did something happen? He looked angry," she said, worried for her younger brother.

"I would expect he is. I pointed out to him that men are probably going to start asking to marry Georgiana," Peter explained.

"Oh Peter, why would you do that? Not tonight of all nights!" Susan exclaimed angrily.

"I brought it up so maybe he would take some initiative and stop this ridiculous dance the two of them are doing. He's obviously in love with her. He needs to tell her so-" he stopped suddenly, glancing at his sister. Her face had drained of color, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"So what happened to me doesn't happen to him?" she finished quietly.

"Susan, I'm-" he started, but was cut off by Susan's waving hands. "No, no. It's alright. I agree. I don't want either of them to miss their chance. Maybe it's good that you told him," she said softly.

"This is still eating you inside, isn't it?" he asked, referring to Susan's loss of Caspian. She nodded, a small tear escaping and rolling down her cheek before she could quickly wipe it away. "It's getting easier to accept, but then on nights like these, the wound reopens," she explained.

Peter stood and stepped towards his sister, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go dance, Su. A queen of Narnia shouldn't be sitting on her throne crying over some lout," he said. She smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing he brother to lead her to the floor. "Besides," he added as they began dancing. "I think we need to keep an eye out for Lucy. I think she's danced with more men than Georgiana tonight, if that's even possible."

* * *

Edmund leaned against a tall column in the back of the room, a glass of wine forgotten in his hand. He nodded to passersby as they acknowledged him, but the look on his face told them he was not in a conversational mood. His gaze was focused on a couple dancing, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the girl smile at the man and when she laughed at his apparent jokes. _She's certainly enjoying herself_, he thought sardonically. Georgie was dancing with a man he didn't recognize, but who he instantly hated. Edmund's anger at Peter's comment about men asking for Georgie's hand in marriage had attacked him out of nowhere. He had never experience jealousy of this magnitude for something in his entire life. _Both lives_, he thought. The idea of another man having Georgie made him see red, and that feeling confused him. Georgie was his friend, neither had led the other to believe otherwise. _Of course, you don't tell your other friends they look 'wonderful' and lovely'_, he mentally scoffed, rolling his eyes over the ridiculous poetic nonsense._ Although, she is wonderful. And she does look lovely._

He recalled the nights he had lain in bed awake on the Dawn Treader, missing her company and laughter. He thought of how he had felt, fearful and angry, when she told him of how she saved his siblings, fearful that she may have been taken from him and angry that he wasn't there to protect her. And finally, he remembered how he felt when she told him Aslan made her a princess and finally understood his fears behind his feelings. _She may want someone else, now that she can have whoever she wants,_ he thought, sadness filling him as he thought this.

The music stopped, signaling that the dancing had stopped. Edmund realized he had lost sight of Georgie and quickly scanned the room for her. He saw her walking towards the large glass doors which led to a balcony. Pushing against the column, he walked after her, setting his wine glass on a table.

* * *

Georgie stepped onto the balcony and took a deep breath. _That dance could not have ended soon enough!_ Her last dancing partner, a lord something-or-other (she hadn't paid attention enough to remember his name), had been horrible. He had made ridiculous jokes that were not funny, had reeked of wine and constantly stepped on her toes. It had been a struggle for her to keep her composure and pretend to laugh at his jokes.

She walked to the edge of the balcony, taking in the view of the ocean it overlooked. The moon, which was full and very high in the dark night sky, illuminated the ocean, casting a silvery glow upon it. The stars seemed to twinkle brighter tonight, as though they were congratulating her and happy she was a princess of Narnia. Georgie remembered Coriakin and Ramandu, the two stars Edmund had told her about, and smiled up at the stars, giving them a slight wave. The cool night air blew around her as she closed her eyes, listening to the gentle music coming from inside the Great Hall. Moments passed and Georgie became entranced with the music, slightly swaying to it, when she suddenly heard a low roar from below her. _It must be the waves_, she thought, slowly coming out of her trance and looking down at the beach. She smiled as she saw the silhouette of a Lion walking the beach away from Cair Paravel, leaving large paw prints behind him. _Aslan_, she thought. "Thank you," she whispered, noticing the Lion slightly pausing and giving a slight shake of his mane before continuing to walk.

Edmund stood in the doorway of the balcony's doors and watched Georgie, smiling as he saw her swaying to the music. He saw her stop and look down at the beach, a breath of a whisper too quiet to understand coming from her. He cleared his throat and she gasped, turning to him.

"Oh, it's you!" she said, visibly relaxing.

"Who did you think it would be?" he laughed, walking towards her.

"I feared it was that horrible man I was dancing with before I came out here, probably to entertain me with some of his terrible jokes," she replied. She joined in his laughter for several moments, both quietening as their eyes caught the other's.

"G, I-" Edmund began. "Tonight has-" Georgie said at the same time. They quickly laughed before Edmund said, "You first."

"Tonight has been wonderful. I'm happier than I ever thought possible," she said smiling up at him. They were standing close to each other, comfortable in their closeness.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're supposed to be happy on your day," he said, lifting his hand to push a loose curl behind her ear. She glanced sideways at his hand's closeness to her face, her heart beginning to race.

"What did you want to say?" she asked quietly as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I-" he began, seeming to struggle to find the right words.

"Just spit it out!" she laughed kindly.

"You can't marry those men in there!" he said abruptly, his face going red at his words.

"What? I'm not planning on it, Edmund. I hardly know any of them, much less want any of them to be my husband!" she said confusedly.

"Oh, I'm making a mess out of this," Edmund muttered, pinching the bridge between his nose and stepping away.

"Edmund, what's wrong? You know you can tell me," said Georgie, softly, coming behind him and placing her hand on his arm. He turned towards her and looked at her, a strange longing in his eyes, one she had never seen before. "I don't want us to end up like Susan and Caspian," he said.

She looked at him curiously, confused at what he was saying. "I don't understand," she whispered.

"G, I don't want to lose you to someone else. You're everything to me," he said quietly, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"I don't want to lose you either," she replied. Edmund leaned down, closing the gap between them, their lips coming together in a soft kiss. Georgie leaned into him as the kiss deepened, her heart beginning to race.

_No!_ she cried silently. She put her hands on Edmund's chest and pushed away, breaking their kiss. "I-I can't," she whispered, tears flowing down her face.

"G?" he asked, worried he had pushed too hard and upset that she had broken the kiss.

"I need a moment," she said, turning to leave and rushing back towards the door.

"G!" he yelled after her, but she was gone. He turned and walked to the edge of the balcony, his fist coming down on the rail as he swore. He looked down at the beach and saw paw prints on the sand, those of a Lion. A wave rushed in, wiping the prints away, making it as though they had never been there in the first place.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Five Years Later

Edmund sat in Cair Paravel's apple orchard, leaning against one of the trees eating an apple he had picked. He had just returned from Narrowhaven and was trying to steal a few minutes of peace before his meeting with the Council. They had requested he report on the trade routes set up in the main city of the Lone Islands and the developments with the situation in Calormen. He had visited the Duke of the Lone Islands, Lord Bern, there and had spent time being updated on the improvements made in the governing of the islands since Gumpas, the former governor, had been removed. It had been a trying trip and overall had bored Edmund. While he had a real talent in diplomacy and was often successful in handling conflicts that arose, he found spending time with dignitaries and other rulers quite dull. Lord Bern, who was actually a very interesting man in Edmund's opinion, had spent the entire visit from Edmund informing him of the increase in foreign trade, the restructuring and training of a new guard, and Calormen's growing irritation from losing its slave trade route, something Caspian had disbanded when they had visited Narrowhaven on the Dawn Treader all those years ago. Edmund's main priority during his visit was to learn as much as he could about this "irritation" so that Narnia could prepare itself and its surrounding provinces and islands in the case that Calormen decided to retaliate.

When he finished his apple, he tossed the core across the orchard and laid back on the thick grass, propping his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. The sun was warm on his face and soon he began to feel drowsy. He had lain there for several minutes before he felt sleep begin to overtake him when he heard the distinct sound of the crunch of grass. Someone was sneaking behind him, slowly walking through the grass. Preparing himself for whatever attack might come, he tensed, ready to spring up if necessary.

"Edmund!" cried a voice, its owner plopping down close to him, the feel of fabric covering his elbow. Soft hands covered his eyes and he smiled, knowing exactly who his attacker was. "You'll never guess who I am!" came the voice playfully, distinctly trying to disguise itself but failing miserably.

"Is it... Trumpkin?" Edmund guessed, playing along.

The person snorted, replying "I don't sound that bad. Guess again!"

"Hmm. Could it be that damn Calormene spy we captured all those years ago who has continued to be a pain in my side ever since we let her out of her cell?" he asked, pulling his hands out from behind his head and wrapping them around Georgie's wrists and pulling her hands away so he could look up at her. Her bright green eyes twinkled in merriment as she looked down at him. _Oh Aslan, I've missed those eyes,_ he thought, inwardly sighing. It had been five years since they had shared their first (and only) kiss. Neither had spoken of that disastrous night since, fearing what might happen if they ever did.

_Lucy was dancing with the Terebinthian prince, whom Georgie had danced with earlier, and was enjoying his company immensely. She loved hearing how wonderful her dancing was and he continuously praised her for it. He had just finished comparing her gracefulness to that of a dryad when she saw Georgie rush in from the large glass balcony doors and walk quickly towards the staircase. "Georgiana?" she said, pulling away from the prince, who stood dumbfounded and confused. "Georgiana, wait!" she cried, running after her friend who was already halfway up the stairs. Lucy caught up to Georgie at the top of the stairs and grabbed her arm, turning her to face her. "What happened?" asked Lucy. Georgie shook her head quickly, her curls falling out of their pins from the force of her shaking. Lucy dragged her out the doors and shut them behind her before grabbing both of Georgie's arms and giving her a small shake. "Tell me what happened. Now," Lucy ordered in a voice Georgie could hardly ignore. "I can't- He kissed- I ruined it," she stuttered, pulling herself from Lucy's grip and running down the hall towards her bed chamber. Lucy stood frozen, staring after her friend, before finally understanding Georgie's words. "Edmund," she growled low, before turning to reenter the Great Hall to find her brother._

Georgie sighed theatrically and said, "You always win. There's simply no fooling you."

"I'm very smart," Edmund said simply, before adding with a wink, "And you're a terrible actress."

"I know, I know. It's silly to keep playing that game. I should just admit defeat and move on," she said mournfully.

"Well," Edmund began. "You never know. One day you may fool me!" He chuckled at that, letting go of Georgie's wrists and rolling to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "So what brings you out here?" he asked.

"I came to see where you were hiding. I went to the docks a while ago and saw your ship had returned, but the crew said you had left hours ago," she explained. "Why _are_ you hiding? Did something happen in Narrowhaven?"

Edmund rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not really. I was bored most of the time there. I was shown the countryside, which I've seen dozens of times, entertained by speakers who were incredibly dull, and informed of improvements to crumbling barrier walls. And on top of all that, everywhere I went I was fawned over, which made for very awkward and embarrassing trips to the market and into the city," he said.

Georgie laughed, "Oh, you poor, poor man. It must be so very awful to have people adore you."

"Oh shut it, you," Edmund said. "You have no idea how much I hate it sometimes. I stopped by a jewelry cart in the market, and the woman there tried to _give_ me her most expensive necklace. Then she had the audacity to push her daughter towards me, probably hoping I would give her daughter the necklace that she was attempting to give to me, and began to ramble on about how wonderful of a girl she was and how she would make an excellent wife."

"Ha! As though you would marry such a common woman!" Georgie teased.

"Well, I might be tempted, if she was attractive enough," he said, quickly chuckling, but stopping when he saw a funny look pass on Georgie's face. An awkward moment of silence passed between them before Georgie spoke, "I think Peter wanted to talk to you when you returned."

Edmund sighed before replying, "Well, I would imagine he does. You know him. He'll want an update of my trip before we meet with the Council." He smiled before adding, "Luckily he doesn't know I'm back yet, so I have a while before-" he quickly stopped when he saw Georgie bite her lip, looking guilty. "What did you do?" he asked suspiciously, his smile fading and eyes widening in alarm.

"Well I may have let it slip that your ship had returned a while ago and that I was looking for you," she explained innocently.

Edmund saw through her and groaned. "Why, G? _Why_ would you do that to me?" he asked painfully.

Georgie rolled her eyes and hopped up, brushing off the skirt of her dress and saying, "Oh, get over it already. Come on, let's go find him." She bent down and grabbed his hands, pulling him up to no success. He laughed at her attempt to lift his long frame off the ground.

_Did she honestly think she was strong enough to lift me?_ He stood and brushed himself off before wrapping an arm around Georgie's shoulders and giving her a light squeeze. "It's good to be home," he said.

* * *

Edmund and Georgie walked back to the castle and entered, he going to find Peter and she heading back to the sitting room she now shared with the Pevensies.

_Georgie was walking back to her bed chamber, reading a book as she walked, when she heard Lucy calling after her. Turning, she saw the young queen hurrying towards her. "Georgiana, come with me! I have a surprise for you," she said, pulling Georgie with her. The two walked to the Pevensies' apartment in the castle, Lucy pushing open the door which led into the sitting room. "Now Georgiana," Lucy began hesitantly. "I know things between Edmund and you have been rocky, but I want to propose something to you. You see, all four of our rooms have an adjoining bedroom, supposedly for the person we marry, if any of us ever do. Of course, none of us particularly want to live in here if we do get married; we would rather have a private suite like Caspian and his wife do. So all of our extra bedrooms have just been going to waste. Peter and Edmund both use theirs as storage rooms, or junk rooms, whichever you prefer. And Susan uses hers as an extra closet. I, however, thought maybe you would want to move in to my extra room. So you can be closer to us, instead of alone in your wing of the castle," Lucy explained, smiling widely at her suggestion. _

_"Oh!" Georgie exclaimed. "I, um, well, I don't know what to say." _

_"Say yes!" Lucy cried, grabbing Georgie's hand. "Come look at what I've done!" She pulled Georgie through one of the doors which led to the empty bedroom. Lucy had decorated the room in pale green, which, combined with the dark wood of the furniture, made the room look like the inside of a forest with the light shining through. "It's lovely," Georgie said, smiling at Lucy. "So you'll stay?" Lucy asked excitedly. "But what about Edmund? He won't like this," Georgie said worrying over what he would think about her living so close to him. "Oh, hang Edmund! He's being an idiot about all this and it's time he got over it," Lucy said scowling. Georgie smiled and sighed. She had been lonely lately, living alone in her wing._ It would be nice to be closer to them, even if Edmund and I currently aren't getting along,_ she thought. "Okay, yes!" she said, smiling wider at Lucy, who clapped her hands and hugged Georgie tightly. _

Pushing open the sitting room door, Georgie saw Susan sitting on a plush sofa reading what looked to be a long letter. "Hello!" she said, looking up when Georgie walked in the room. "Did you find Edmund?"

Georgie nodded and sat next to Susan on the sofa, tucking her feet under her. "He was in the orchard, apparently hiding from the Council," she giggled.

"Well, that's Edmund for you," Susan laughed gently.

"What are you reading?" asked Georgie.

"Peter left it in here. It's correspondences from Anvard and King Sol. Apparently Lord Brin has escaped from his prison and has fled Anvard. Princess Laira is also nowhere to be found. King Sol seems to think that she helped him escape and the two left together," Susan explained, her lips pursing as she continued to read.

"Oh dear!" Georgie exclaimed worriedly. "You don't think he means to come here and finish what he attempted before, do you?"

Susan shook her head. "He would be a fool to think he could get into Cair Paravel unnoticed, and even more so to think he could get into our apartment without raising some suspicion."

"Does King Sol mention where they might have gone?" asked Georgie.

Susan scanned the letter before answering, "He writes that travelers spoke of seeing a woman who looked like Princess Laira in Calormen, but that was some time ago. It's very possible they could have traveled there. They would most likely find sympathizers to their cause there," she said angrily.

"Do Edmund and Lucy know about this?" Georgie asked.

"I believe Peter was planning on telling Edmund when they meet. Lucy doesn't know about any of it though. The letter only came yesterday. I suppose I should tell her, but I haven't seen her all day," Susan said.

* * *

"So do you think this is something we need to be worried about?" Edmund asked.

Shaking his head, Peter replied, "I'm not sure. Lord Brin didn't seem like the most sane man when we last saw him, but if he has gone to Calormen, I wouldn't doubt he would find a way to add to their irritation with Narnia." The two men were sitting the Council's chamber alone discussing Edmund's trip and the escape of Lord Brin.

"I can't imagine the Tisroc sending an army here over a fugitive Archen lord," Edmund stated.

"I can't either. He may not be too happy with us at the moment (although when is he ever really), but he's no fool. No, I suspect if anything happens, Brin will take his revenge himself and just hire a few Calormenes to do the dirty work for him," Peter said.

"Who would he go after? All of us? Caspian?" asked Edmund.

Peter paused and considered his question for a moment before answering, "I believe his most likely target will be me. Or Georgiana."

"What?!" Edmund roared.

"Well she was the one who foiled his plans before by waking me and intervening with Susan. He may want revenge on her for preventing his assassins from killing Susan and me. Obviously we won't let that happen," Peter said quickly, trying to ease his brother's anger.

"If he touches one hair on her I will personally see to ending his miserable life," Edmund said between clenched teeth, struggling to control his anger over the idea of Georgie in danger.

"We all feel that way, Ed. Even Lucy would gladly slit his throat for even considering to harm her," Peter said. Edmund gave a small smile, picturing his younger sister attacking a man who was most likely twice her size._ No doubt she would win, though. She's pretty scary when she's mad_, he thought, remembering when Lucy had found him on the balcony the night of Georgie's crowning ceremony, after she had run off.

_"Edmund Pevensie!" Lucy screamed at her brother, who quickly spun around to stare at her, his eyes wide with fear. When he saw it was Lucy, his eyes relaxed and he said, "Not now Lu." "Oh no, it will be now," she said scathingly, storming to her brother. "How could you? She's miserable! Of all the horrible, no good things you've done in your life, ruining this night for her is by far the worst!" she yelled, poking him in the chest. "Hey!" Edmund yelled at her, anger seeping in. "I'm not the one who ended it! I'm not the one who ran off!" _

_"Don't you take that tone with me, Edmund!" Lucy yelled back. "I just spoke to her! She's blaming herself. She's miserable!" repeated Lucy. "Good! She should be! I'm not exactly thrilled myself, you know," Edmund stated, turning away from his sister. "So now you're happy she's upset? You want her to suffer like this?" Lucy asked, shocked at her brother's uncharacteristic cruelty. Edmund spun around, his eyes flashing with anger. "Of course I don't want that!" _

_"Then why don't you go tell her that? Fix this!" Lucy demanded. "_She_ left _me_! I didn't do anything but love her and she didn't want it!" he yelled, storming to the door. He stopped briefly when he heard his sister say menacingly, "You're a fool, Edmund Pevensie, if that's what you believe." _

"I think until we get to the bottom of the Calormen situation and find Lord Brin, we should increase the number of guards at Cair Paravel, as well as those surrounding G," Edmund suggested.

"I agree. We should also have them increased around Susan and Lucy as well. Thank goodness Caspian and his wife are taking an extended second honeymoon; she seems to need more protection than all three women put together!" The two both laughed over the problems Caspian's wife had caused since she arrived, although none of it was her fault. Men fell to pieces over her beauty and many fights broke out over who she liked best. She had quickly become a favorite, nearly passing even Susan in being the most-loved monarch in Narnia.

"That plan sounds best. I'll speak to the captain of the guard later today about increasing the numbers and having a few watch over the girls. Just do me a favor, will you Pete?" Edmund asked.

"What's that?" smirked Peter, knowing exactly what his brother was going to ask.

"Don't tell G about us placing guards around her. Susan and Lucy won't mind, but she'll throw a tantrum if she finds out. She hates when I think she's too weak to take care of herself," Edmund explained, rolling his eyes slightly.

Peter chuckled and replied, "Sure, sure. Anything to keep the peace, right?"

* * *

Later that evening the four Pevensies and Georgie were lounging in their sitting room, Edmund and Peter playing chess, Susan and Lucy looking over new plans for the redesign of the large dining room, and Georgie reading a large book of children's fairy tales. She had nearly read all of the historical books in the library since her arrival in Narnia and, in her search for something new, had developed an interest in the customs of everyday life. Susan put down the drawing of a new stained glass window pane she had been considering and spoke, causing the others to look at her. "I've been thinking. As you all know, Georgiana's birthday is coming up soon," she began, looking mischievously at Georgie.

"That's right!" Lucy said excitedly. "Twenty-four! That seems so old!"

Georgie rolled her eyes before Edmund spoke up, "Yes, practically decrepit."

"Excuse me," Georgie said pointedly. "If I recall, you're nearly a year older than me, correct? If I'm practically decrepit, you must already have one foot in the ground." The five laughed before Susan continued, "As I was saying, it's almost her birthday and I think we should discuss what we would like to do to celebrate. Obviously, tradition dictates we have a party and invite the usual guests (here the others groaned, earning them a glare from Susan), but I was thinking that maybe during the day we could do something different, something fun and unique," she suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked, placing his knight in front of Edmund's king, quietly adding, "Checkmate." Edmund's eyes widened as he glared at the board and quietly swore before flicking his king over in defeat. Lucy giggled at her brothers, knowing Edmund hated losing to Peter. Susan cleared her throat before answering, "I thought it might be fun to have a tournament of sorts. It's been years since we had a friendly competition and this would be the perfect opportunity to have one!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed. Edmund and Peter both agreed and began ribbing the other over who would be the winner.

"What do you think, Georgiana?" Susan asked, turning to Georgie.

"I think it sounds like a great idea," she said, a slow smirk growing on her face. "Only if you don't mind losing to me in the archery contest."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Over the next several weeks guests began arriving to attend the tournament and celebrate Princess Georgiana's birthday. At first, the guests, including the king and queen of Archenland and the Duke of Galma, trickled in, but as the days grew closer to Georgie's birthday, more and more people began arriving. Soon, Cair Paravel was crowded with visitors, making it busier than Georgie had ever seen.

She practiced daily with Susan and Lucy, trying to perfect her archery, which had gotten a bit rusty over the years. Edmund and Peter practiced as well, sparring with each other for hours. The kings' and queens' practices attracted their guests, eager to watch the famous swordsmen and archers, but also to size up the competition. Occasionally someone would offer to practice with Edmund or Peter, or shoot with Susan, only to draw laughter from the sizable crowd of spectators as they were soundly beaten.

It was the third night before the tournament and Georgie's party that the Pevensies and Georgie found themselves in their sitting room, each sprawled on a chair or sofa in exhaustion. The extra practices and preparations had worn them out and playing host to nearly a hundred people had proven to be mentally exhausting. "If I have to listen to one more bit of gossip from that insufferable Lady Ida, I may push her in the ocean," Lucy complained.

"Lucy," Susan warned, her eyes filled with laughter.

"Well I'm sorry, but she is driving me insane!" exclaimed Lucy punching the pillow she had in her lap. The others laughed at Lucy as she scowled. As the laughter began to die, Georgie announced, "I think I'll be heading to bed now. I can barely keep my eyes open!" As she stood to leave, Edmund stood quickly, causing all eyes in the room to stare at him.

"Edmund?" Lucy giggled, gaining a glare from her brother. Georgie stared at Edmund and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I, um, goodnight G," he stuttered before sitting again, his face slightly turning pink. Georgie smiled at him and said, "Goodnight everyone."

_Edmund had returned from a trip to Galma and walked into the sitting room, anxious to go to bed after a very trying voyage. Sitting on the sofa was the last person he had expected to see, reading a large book. _I see nothing ever changes_, he thought sarcastically. Georgie looked up, a look of nervousness and irritation passing over her face. "Hello Edmund," she said coldly. "Georgiana," he stiffly replied. "How was your trip?" she asked closing her book. "It was good," he answered. Setting his bag down, he asked, annoyed with her presence, "What are you doing in here? Where's everyone else?" Georgie stood, irrational anger starting to rise. "Lucy asked me to move into her spare room. She and Susan have gone riding and Peter is working with the guards," she replied shortly. "Move in here? Why did you move in here?" he voice rising. "Because Lucy asked me to. She, at least, still likes me!" Georgie retorted, her voice rising as well. _

_"Well that's great. Wonderful. I hope you're comfortable in your new room," he said loudly, storming off to his own room. As he slammed his door, he heard a loud thud against it. Jerking the door open he saw the large book Georgie had been reading on the floor in front of his room. He glared up at her, meeting an equally angry stare. "Did you throw your book at me?" he asked, his voice nearly shaking with anger. "You hope I'm comfortable here? Since when did you start caring about my comfort?" she yelled. "Since the first day I met you, but obviously that wasn't good enough for you!" he yelled back. _

_"Oh, just go to bed and leave me alone!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes. "Fine. Goodnight, Georgiana," he said, his voice stinging. He turned and walked through his door, slamming it behind him. Georgie collapsed back onto the sofa and began quietly crying. _

When Georgie had left the room and closed her door, Peter turned to Edmund and chuckled, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what I was thinking," he said quietly, before standing and going to his room, closing the door behind him.

"What's with him?" Susan asked.

"Same thing that's been wrong with him, I expect. He's still in love with Georgiana," Peter replied.

"Well she's still in love with him, too," Lucy said quietly, shaking her head.

Georgiana laid in her bed listening to Peter, Susan and Lucy talking in the other room. _He still loves me,_ she thought, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She remembered the night she and Edmund kissed and the feelings that coursed through her as she felt him against her. Even five years later she still felt them whenever she saw him. The kiss had thrilled her and scared her, excited her and worried her. Edmund was her best friend. He was also the man she loved.

That night on the balcony had made her realize how strong her love for him was. The realization had overwhelmed her, questions of "what if" beginning to run through her head. She had meant what she said that night; she didn't want to lose Edmund. But what if things went wrong and their feelings changed, as Caspian's for Susan had? What if Edmund's feelings for her hadn't been as strong as hers were? What if someone else came along? He could have any woman he wanted. Their friendship would have been destroyed. For years she had wanted to talk to him and discuss what happened that night, but her fears always got in the way. By now, it seemed too late. _Although, Peter did say he still loved me_, Georgie thought. _Maybe it's not too late?_

_

* * *

_

The next day the Pevensies and Georgie sat in their thrones in the Great Hall, waiting to welcome the newest visitors to Cair Paravel, when Trumpkin hurried into the room, walking close to where they were seated and bowing quickly to them before speaking, "Your Majesties, Highness, riders from Calormen are headed this way. A Calormene messenger arrived just now announcing their impending arrival. They're traveling with the Tisroc's oldest son, Prince Rishdamar. The rider claimed Prince Rishdamar is coming to honor the Princess Georgiana's birthday, but hobnobs and handles, I think he's coming here for ulterior reasons."

"I believe you're right," Peter said, agreeing with the dwarf. "Have the number of guards at the front gate doubled and alert the Council that we will need to meet later this afternoon to discuss the prince's arrival."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Trumpkin said, bowing and hurrying out of the room to complete his tasks.

"This is not good," Peter muttered to Edmund. They knew the reputation of Prince Rishdamar. He was a well-known charmer, having ruined the reputation of several Calormene ladies, as well as some from Archenland. Two years ago he had visited Narnia and had attempted to work his charms on Lucy, who, at the time, found him fascinating and handsome. Peter and Edmund had interceded at the last moment when they noticed he was leading her out into the gardens, alone. They had warned him against any further attempts at their sisters, promising all peace between Calormen and Narnia would be lost should he try to ruin either of them.

"You're right," Edmund replied under his breath. "Captain Perth?" he called to the captain, who standing near their thrones.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Captain Perth answered, stepping forward and bowing.

"Will you please escort Princess Georgiana to her room? Also, please place two guards outside the entrance to our apartment and below the window of her room," Edmund said in a voice no one would dare question.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he replied at the same time that Georgie cried, "What?"

Edmund turned to Georgie, his face void of emotion, and said, "Go with Captain Perth, Princess Georgiana."

Captain Perth came to her throne and held out his hand to help her up. She ignored him and asked, "Edmund?"

"G, don't be difficult. Please just do this for me," Edmund said quietly, his eyes begging her to follow his orders. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she placed her hand in the captain's, allowing him to lead her out of the hall. When they had exited, Peter looked at his brother and asked, "Do you think that was really necessary?"

"I'm not going to have her sitting in here, waiting for Rishdamar to arrive. He's not going to get to her," Edmund said through his teeth.

"But putting her under guard? Isn't that going a bit to far?" Susan hissed.

"There are problems with Calormen, Susan. Until we know the exact reason for his visit, I think this is necessary," Edmund explained irritably.

* * *

"How dare he!" Georgie yelled when she entered the sitting room, Captain Perth following behind her.

"Your Highness, King Edmund has a good reason. He never makes decisions without a rational explanation," he said.

"Rational explanation? I don't care about his rational explanation! He sent me away as though I was a helpless child!" she cried.

"Princess, the king doesn't think you're helpless," Captain Perth began, but was cut off by Georgie, "Oh yes he does! He wouldn't have put me under heavy guard if he thought I could help myself!" Sighing over her irrationality, the captain remained quiet, allowing Georgie to rant for what felt like hours, but in actuality was only several minutes. Giving up her complaining, she took to sulking in a chair placed in the back corner of the room, occasionally muttering "stupid, stubborn, untrusting king."

An hour passed before the sitting room door open, Edmund walking in through it. Captain Perth sighed quietly with relief, glad the king had arrived to take the irate princess off his hands. Bowing to the king and princess, he excused himself to check on the guards.

"G," Edmund began hesitantly as he walked towards her. Georgie glared at him from her chair, causing him to stop.

"Don't you 'G' me," she said low.

"I can explain," Edmund said.

"I don't want to hear it!" she cried, pushing out of her chair and storming to her room, slamming the door behind her. Hot, angry tears began flowing down her cheeks when a knock sounded on her door. "Go away!" she cried.

The door opened and Edmund walked in, saying firmly, "I'm not going to leave so you can forget that idea. You're going to listen to me." She glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her, not arguing with him. "Prince Rishdamar is a notorious charmer. He always gets whatever woman he wants, often times ruining those women in his conquest of them, before throwing them away like garbage when he's done. I didn't want you around him," he explained.

"So you don't think I would be able to resist his charms? Do you really think that I'm that easily manipulated?" she cried.

"Of course not, you know that isn't what I think of you," Edmund said quickly. "You're a very eligible and beautiful woman, G. He would want you, I have no doubt of that," he started, but Georgie interrupted him, "Are you jealous then?"

Sighing, Edmund pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "G, you're missing the point entirely and becoming extremely frustrating. Rishdamar doesn't stop his pursuits until he gets what he wants, regardless of what he has to do to get it. I've dealt with someone similar to him before and seen the effects of it. I'm not wanting to deal with it again. I'll do whatever I have to to ensure he stays away from you, regardless of what you think," he said firmly.

Georgie's tears, which had stopped, began to fall again, contradicting feelings consuming her. She felt she should be angry with Edmund for sending her away, but was touched by his protectiveness. She felt no less confused about her feelings now than she had that night on the balcony. Edmund walked closer to her, wiping her tears away, saying quietly, "Don't cry, G. I'll take care of you."

"I know you will," she whispered. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "What is it then?" he asked softly.

"I'm so confused," she said quietly.

"About what? Tell me," he gently prodded.

"Everything," she breathed, staring at his brown eyes, seeing a look of tenderness in them. "That night on the balcony..." she began, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"It doesn't matter, G," he said. "It was a long time ago. We were young then. Things were different."

"I was wrong," she whispered, stepping slightly closer to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused at her admission.

"I shouldn't have left you there that night. I was just scared. It broke my heart when I realized what I did and how you hated me afterwards, even though I deserved it," she said.

Edmund shook his head and said, "No, I was a fool to treat you like that. I shouldn't have kissed you without knowing how you felt about it."

"If you hadn't, I would have," she said, lifting her hand and placing it on his shoulder.

"G, I-" he began, but was cut off by her lips pressing against his. Shock ran through his body before being replaced with a longing he hadn't felt since their last kiss. When Georgie pulled away, she looked up at him, her eyes smoldering.

"Do you still love me?" she asked softly.

"You know I do," he replied, putting his hands on either side of her face and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as he moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

_This is how it should have been,_ he thought. _This is how it should always be._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Georgie and Edmund pulled away from each other ending their kiss, resting their foreheads together and keeping their eyes closed, both breathless from the kiss's intensity. "I suppose we should get out of here before people start to talk," Edmund chuckled lightly, pulling his head away from Georgie's and squeezing her tighter to him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"What people? We're all alone," she said, a playful look in her eye.

Edmund smirked and said, "I wouldn't count on it. Come on." He released her and grabbed her hand, leading her out of her room into the sitting room. As he expected, his siblings were waiting in there, each of their faces wearing wide smiles.

"Oh no!" giggled Georgie, burying her reddening face in Edmund's shoulder, feeling it shake from his laughter.

"Well it's about time," Peter snickered.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner, Georgie was seated at the long dining table next to Lucy, who was whispering to her about all their various guests. Georgie was only barely paying attention, however. Edmund was seated diagonally across the table from her, casting glances her way and smiling whenever he would catch her eyes. She would smile back, earning a wink from him, causing her to blush.

"Will you stop that?" Lucy hissed under her breath to Georgie.

"What?" asked Georgie, startled out of her glance at Edmund. Lucy smiled and laughed quietly before her eye caught a young woman seated near the opposite end of the table.

"There's that dreadful Lady Ida," she murmured. Georgie looked down the table and saw who Lucy was referring to. She was passably pretty, with honey blonde hair and a pointy nose. She was flirting with a man sitting next to her, placing her hand on his as she laughed gaily. He was tan-skinned with dark inky hair and very handsome. His clothing was like none Georgie had ever seen, shades of gold and red making up his outfit. He wore a white turban, a large gem, a ruby Georgie assumed, in the center of it.

"Who's that man next to her?" Georgie whispered.

"That's Prince Rishdamar, from Calormen," Lucy replied.

"I see," Georgie said, staring at the prince. He turned his head and caught her stare, raising his wine glass as if toasting her. Georgie gave him a small smile before returning her eyes to her plate. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced up and was met with Edmund's angry stare. Raising her eyebrows slightly, she stared at him questioningly. He shook his head before returning to his meal. _This is not good_, Georgie thought, inwardly grimacing over Edmund's reaction to her exchange with Prince Rishdamar.

When the meal was finished, the people at the table rose slowly, groups going off in various directions while others stayed seated, enjoying the festive conversation. Edmund and Georgie were two of those who stayed, sharing unsure stares with the other. Georgie was hesitant to leave the table alone, fearing it might add to Edmund's anger. Edmund was nervous he had scared (or angered) Georgie with his furious glance at her. He hadn't meant to stare at her like that; he had caught the prince's gesture towards her and was unable to control his reaction before Georgie caught him. Deciding it was up to him to make the first move, he stood and walked around the table to where Georgie was seated, saying, "Shall we?"

A nervous smile crept onto Georgie's face as she stood, placing her hand in the crook of Edmund's offered arm. He leaned towards her and whispered, "I'm not mad at you. You can breathe now." Georgie exhaled deeply, unaware that she had been holding her breath since he had walked to her. They walked out of the large dining room into the hall when Georgie asked, "Why did you look at me like that if you weren't mad?"

Edmund smiled sheepishly and replied, "I saw Rishdamar lift his glass to you. I was mad about that."

"But you said-" she began before being cut off by Edmund. "I said I wasn't mad at you. But him doing that made me see red."

"Edmund, you really need to learn to control your temper," Georgie admonished, shaking her head slightly.

"I think I'm in excellent control of my temper. I didn't skewer him, right?" he laughed.

* * *

The two found themselves on the cliff overlooking the ocean, the first time they had been there together since they were younger. It was a dark night, the moon only a tiny sliver among the tiny twinkling stars. The waves could be heard, crashing in the distance. Sitting, they stared off into the dark horizon for several quiet moments. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" Edmund asked.

"I think so," Georgie replied. "I think Susan may win the archery contest though."

"Why is that? Gotten a bit sloppy since you arrived here?" he asked teasingly.

Georgie laughed before replying, "I'm afraid I have! I haven't really practiced in a long time, while Susan apparently has practiced nearly every day. I forgot how dedicated she is."

"More like stubborn over-achiever," Edmund sniggered. The two laughed heartily at his joke, which was mostly true. When their laughter died down, Edmund turned serious and said, "Listen G, there's something important I need to tell you and I really need you to not argue with me about it."

"Okay?" she asked, suspicious of the seriousness of his tone.

"I know before I told you I had put you under guard because of Prince Rishdamar, but that wasn't entirely true," he began.

"What do you mean, 'not entirely true?' Are you keeping something from me, Edmund?" Georgie angrily asked.

"G," Edmund warned before continuing, "We aren't taking this visit from Calormen lightly. Years ago, when we sailed with Caspian and were captured by slave traders, Caspian made slave trading illegal and disbanded the slave market. Calormen didn't like that, as they were the ones who mainly profited from it, and since then has become increasingly irritated with Narnia. Also, as you know, Lord Brin recently escaped from Anvard and was thought to have headed to Calormen. It just seems too coincidental that visitors from Calormen show up, on the birthday of the woman who ruined Lord Brin's plans to murder Narnia's High King and one of its queens."

"I don't understand Edmund. What are you not telling me?" Georgie asked.

"I don't want you leaving the castle or even walking around it without being escorted by either a guard, Peter or myself," he said seriously.

"But-" she began but was interrupted.

"No 'buts' Georgiana," Edmund said, his voice sounding more kingly than she had ever heard it. "Until we know what threat we're dealing with, I'm not going to let you get yourself into a situation that could get you hurt." Georgie's lips drew together in a hard line and she let out an angry sigh. Knowing better than to argue with Edmund when he was like this, she reluctantly nodded in agreement. He let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. The two sat quietly for a long time, enjoying their solitude together. Georgie's eyes finally began to droop and she yawned deeply. Edmund quietly laughed and announced it was time for bed, standing and pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Georgie laid in bed, thinking of all that had happened that day. When she woke up earlier in the morning, Edmund had been her friend. And now, as she went to sleep, he was- _Well, what is he exactly?_ she thought. They had made no pledges, no promises, to each other, but somehow she knew that they had always been meant for each other, that they had belonged to each other. _Forever,_ Georgie smiled.

A knock came from the back wall of Georgie's room, startling her. The large green tapestry that hung on the wall was pushed aside and Lucy poked her head from behind it. Although they never used it, there was a door connecting both Lucy's and Georgie's rooms. When Georgie had moved in Lucy explained that the connecting rooms were meant for a husband and wife and the door connecting the rooms allowed them access to their spouse's room.

"Are you finally back?" Lucy giggled, walking further into the room and hopping onto Georgie's bed.

Georgie rolled her eyes in the dark and said, "Yes. What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be asleep now?"

"Probably. But I wanted to talk to you. Tell me everything!" Lucy said dramatically.

"About what?" replied Georgie, feigning innocence. It was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes before saying exasperatedly, "About you and Edmund! Did you really think I would let you not tell me?"

"But-but he's your brother," Georgie said skeptically, before Lucy's uncharacteristic snort cut her off.

"I'm well aware he's my brother. He has been for, well, I've lost count on how many years he's been my brother. But you're my best friend! We're supposed to talk about men, aren't we?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I suppose we are. Although I never have before," Georgie surmised.

"Susan would never talk to me about men. She kept it all to herself mostly," said Lucy. "Did you kiss? What was it like?"

Georgie laughed at Lucy's excitement before saying, "It was wonderful, really."

"Better than the first time you kissed?" Lucy asked suspiciously, causing Georgie to laugh again.

"Much better!" she replied. Lucy began a barrage of questions about Georgie's kiss, causing her to blush as she answered. The two women talked deep into the night before Lucy went back through the hidden door to her room, Georgie soon falling asleep afterwards.

* * *

The tournament began early the next day. Brightly colored banners representing Narnia and the many other countries and nations who had come to compete flew around the tournament field. The four Pevensies and Georgie were dressed similarly as they stepped onto the field, the women wearing deep red dresses, the men wearing similar colored tunics, all depicting a roaring golden lion. The gathered crowd cheered for the monarchs, the volume increasing as Peter announced the beginning of the tournament.

The Pevensies and Georgie were seated on a raised platform overlooking the tournament field when the first contest began. The morning of the tournament would be sword fighting. Contestants would face each other one on one, the winner of each pair going on to compete later against other winners. The final two winners would then face the two Narnian kings in a two on two match at the end of the day, the last man standing being declared the contest winner. The afternoon of the tournament would consist of several archery contests, one for men, one for women (at Lucy's insistence, who had been denied competition in the last tournament she had attended) and one for children. Susan and Georgie also offered, much to Edmund's annoyance, to have an exhibition contest between themselves, allowing spectators to challenge both the queen and princess to hit whatever target they chose.

The sword fighting competition was well underway as Edmund watched the duelers below. So far, he had not noticed any that were superior to him or his brother, but had noticed very different techniques some used. He studied their moves, mentally calculating how he would meet their blows or dodge their strikes. In his mind, he beat every dueler he watched. Smiling as he clapped for the winner of the current duel he was watching, he thought, _This will be simple. I'll beat one, Peter will beat the other, then I'll beat Peter and win the tournament! _

Peter glanced at his younger brother and caught the look of satisfaction that was plastered on Edmund's face. He quietly chuckled to himself and leaned towards his brother, muttering low, "I wouldn't get so attached to the idea of winning this contest if I were you."

"Well, if you were me, you wouldn't be so worried about winning," Edmund countered, knowing his brother was trying to throw off his concentration. Edmund turned to Georgie to ask her how she was liking the contest so far, but stopped short when he saw her appearance. Her face was drained of color, her eyes wide, a mixture of shock and worry. He noticed her hands were clenching the arms of her chair so tightly that her knuckles were strained and white.

"What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

She slowly turned to him, her brow furrowing as she spoke, "You're going to fight those men?" Edmund threw back his head in laughter at her question, causing her to cry, "It's not funny!" They both earned pointed glares from Peter and Susan and a wide grin from Lucy. Edmund grasped Georgie's hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on it.

"G, it'll be fine," he whispered.

"You could be hurt! Or killed!" she hissed.

Edmund rolled his eyes and said, "I think I'll be okay. I've fought much more accomplished fighters than the men out there and have come out without a scratch almost nearly every time. Besides," he added with a wink. "I would think you would be more concerned about the two winners. They're more likely to get hurt than I am."

"This isn't a joking matter, Edmund," Georgie said stubbornly.

Edmund looked at her seriously and said, "I promise you, I won't get hurt. Don't worry."

Georgie huffed and pulled her hand from his, crossing her arms across her chest as she continued to watch the dueling below.

When the final two winners from the sword fighting contest were named, the air filled with applause as they bowed to the kings and queens. "Congratulations!" Peter called from the platform. "You have both dueled well and this afternoon we will have the final contest between both of you, King Edmund and myself. For now, rest and get prepared for your final duel!" The crowd applauded again as the two winners left for the large tent that was set next to the tournament to rest. A brief lunch was to be served between the sword fighting and the archery contests, the crowd breaking to find places to sit, eat, and enjoy the company of friends.

Susan, Georgie and Lucy left the platform to walk to the archery grounds to make sure everything was in order. Lucy was to compete during the women's contest and was anxious for it to begin. During the preparations for the tournament, she had pestered her sister and Georgie to work with her, to help her practice and perfect her shooting. They had helped, wanting her to perform well, but both had gotten quickly frustrated with the amount of time Lucy wanted to spend practicing.

After speaking with the captain of the archers, who was also acting as judge during the contest, and ensuring everything was ready, the three began picking targets for Susan and Georgie's exhibition contest, each target becoming sillier than the last. "What about that acorn on that twig up there?" Lucy giggled, earning her looks of exasperation from Susan and Georgie followed by peals of laughter from all three women.

Susan stopped, and winked at Georgie. "Here comes Edmund," she said. Georgie turned and smiled. Edmund was jogging towards them, his silver crown flashing as sunlight bounced off it. When he reached the three women, Susan said slyly, "We'll just go- well, we'll just go." She grasped Lucy's elbow and the two walked off, Lucy glancing back and winking at them.

"What was that about?" Edmund asked, confused at his sisters' odd behavior.

George laughed before answering, "I think they were trying to give us some time alone, although they weren't very subtle about it."

"Clearly not," he replied, joining in her laughter. "So who were you talking to last night in your room? I was in the sitting room and heard you in there laughing and talking, although I couldn't make out what you were saying," he asked.

"Oh, Lucy," Georgie quickly replied, her face turning slightly pink. "She came in through the door connecting our rooms."

"What on earth for?" Edmund asked.

"She, um, wanted to hear about, um, us," Georgie stammered.

"About 'us'?" Edmund skeptically asked. Georgie nodded before Edmund continued, "She was always a weird girl."

* * *

The two continued talking as the crowd began to gather around the archery grounds for the contest was beginning soon. While the surrounding sounds were still apparent to them both, Georgie and Edmund felt as though they were alone in their own happy world, just the two of them in the open field instead of being surrounded by a few hundred people. Edmund had just pushed a piece of loose hair behind Georgie's ear, moving closer to her, when their happy world seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time.

A nearly silent _whoosh_ sounded almost simultaneously with cries of panic and screams as Edmund suddenly slumped forward onto Georgie, causing her to topple to the ground, and him landing on top of her. Her eyes widened as she saw a long golden-feathered arrow protruding from the top of his right shoulder, blood slowly seeping around the wound onto his deep red tunic, the two colors barely discernible. A scream began to build in her throat, but it refused to come out in her state of shock. _"Edmund!"_ she mouthed, no sound escaping her lips.

"Come quick!" someone shouted. "The king's been shot!"

* * *

**AN: Calm down...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Edmund groaned, his shoulder feeling on fire. "Edmund!" Georgie cried in fear, her voice coming back to her. He felt her body beneath his from when he had fallen.

"If I've died and gone to Aslan's Country, I must say, this isn't so bad," he joked, his voice strained in pain.

"Edmund!" she cried again, this time in an aggravated tone, attempting to carefully push against him to move from where she was sprawled on the ground. Edmund drew himself up carefully onto his knees, allowing Georgie to rise. She quickly held him up as he began to sway, woozy from his wound.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, having run to his wounded brother.

"Aside from this arrow sticking out of my shoulder you mean?" Edmund asked sarcastically. Peter waved over Captain Perth, who had ran with him to where Edmund had been shot, bending down to inspect the wound when he reached Edmund. "We need to get the king inside, Your Majesty, before we can remove the arrow. It's in too deep to remove it here," Captain Perth said to Peter after inspecting the embedded arrow.

"Thanks. I would prefer not to bleed to death in the middle of a field," Edmund said.

Peter sighed._ Even wounded he still manages to use sarcasm_, he thought. "Fine, we'll wait until we are inside to remove the arrow," Peter claimed. The two men leaned down and helped Edmund to his feet, supporting his weight as they made their way into the castle. Georgie hurried close behind the three men, worried that Edmund had lost too much blood, when the three stopped and Peter looked over his shoulder at her and said, "Georgiana, go find Lucy and tell her to bring her cordial. Also tell Susan we need to meet once Edmund has been looked after. This wasn't an accident, I wager."

"No," Edmund said in a strained voice.

"Ed?" Peter questioned.

"G, don't get Lucy's cordial. This is just a scratch. No need to waste that stuff on it," he explained without turning around.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Captain Perth asked, concerned that the king's blood loss was more than he realized. "I'm quite sure," he said firmly. He turned slowly to look at Georgie, a weak smile appearing on his ashen face, and said, "Go find Susan and Lucy, G. Tell them we'll all meet in the sitting room to discuss this. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You'd better be, Edmund Pevensie," she ordered, her voice hard from worry. She watched as the three made their way back to the castle before turning and running to find Susan and Lucy.

* * *

_Georgie stood alone in the Great Hall at the foot of the dais where the five thrones sat, empty. Her arms were crossed over her chest tightly, her body rigid, as she stared at the farthest one on the left, studying it through hard, cold eyes. _How did things get so bad,_ she thought. Edmund had been back from Galma for a week and the two had barely said a word to each other. When they did manage to speak, they were short and cold to each other. They had only fought once since he had been back, but the silence between them was more damaging to Georgie than any heated word could have ever been._

What have I done to us?_ Georgie felt the rigidness go out of her body, her arms going limp to her side. A sudden urge to feel Edmund's presence overtook her and her body unconsciously moved towards his throne. She stepped onto the first step of the dais, willing herself to stop. _What am I doing? What will this do?_ she thought, mentally scolding herself for allowing to wander closer to him, even if he wasn't there. Her body responded by stepping onto the second step and walking towards his throne. She ran her fingers over the arm of the sculpted marble chair, imagining his arm was beneath her fingertips instead of the cold stone. She touched the high back of the throne, where his head might have touched, and thought of how it would feel to run her fingers through his hair. _Something I'll never feel_, she thought sadly. _

_Closing her eyes, she moved around to the front of the throne and allowed herself to slowly sit. She felt his presence surround her, feeling more at peace than she had in the months that had passed since that disastrous night. Georgie lifted her fingers and pressed them to her lips, remembering how wonderful Edmund's lips had felt against hers. A tiny tear trickled down her cheek, the feeling of regret filling her. She placed her hand back on the arm of the chair, and allowed happier memories of her and Edmund. Her Edmund. _My Edmund_, she thought, a small smile appearing on her face as those memories replaced her regretful feelings. _

_"What are you doing?" cried an angry voice, it echoing in the emptiness of the room. Georgie's eyes shot open and she saw Edmund storming towards her. She jumped up, embarrassed that she had been caught. _

_"I-I was-," she began, stuttering as her mind raced to think of an excuse. While she felt perfectly normal for her behavior, to others it might seem rather odd, and she worried Edmund might find her to be quite insane for sitting in his throne wearing such an odd expression. _

_"Is your throne so lacking that you feel the need to overtake mine?" he asked cruelly, causing Georgie's temper to flare. _

_"I have no intention to 'overtake' your throne," she said loudly. _

_"Then what were you doing?" he snapped. "I was just-" she started, but stopped before she admitted the truth to him. _

_"Forget it," she said angrily and stormed down the dais' steps, walking past him. Edmund reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to stare at him, her face inches from his. "Tell me," he nearly growled at her. She had never seen his face as angry as it was now. Georgie stared into his eyes, which were as hard and cold towards her as hers were to him before finally spitting out, "I missed you." His eyes widened briefly before softening and he let her arm go. "You what?" he asked incredulously. _

_"I hate what's come between us. You left for months because of me. We haven't spoken at all. I've missed my friend," she quickly explained, her words nearly running together before her voice caught on her last sentence. _

_"G, I'm so sorry," he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. Georgie wrapped her hands around his waist, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry too," she said softly as she pulled back and stared up at his smiling face. His warm, deep eyes nearly took her breath away. _I suppose I should be content with him like this, if I can't have him as mine_, she thought, her feelings of regret returning swiftly. _

_"Why were you sitting on my throne though? You looked-" _Beautiful_, he thought, "content." _

_Georgie smiled slightly before answering, "I needed to feel your happiness again. The last time you sat on your throne you were happy. Things were good. We were good," she explained quietly, glancing towards his throne and then back up at his face. "I thought maybe some of that magic was still there." _

_"It's always there when it comes to us," Edmund said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the door. _

_

* * *

_

"What is taking so long?" Georgie cried, pacing the sitting room where she waited with Susan and Lucy while the doctor was with Edmund. Peter had offered to help the doctor and was in Edmund's room with them.

"Georgiana, please sit. The doctor should be done soon and everything will be alright," Lucy said gently.

"But what if it's not?" Georgie spat out. "How do you know he'll be okay? You don't know everything!"

"Georgiana, if you do not sit down immediately, I will call the guards and have them throw you back in your cell you once stayed in. You're irritating me," Susan said flatly as she flipped through a large stack of papers, not looking up as she spoke. Georgie stared murderously at the back of Susan's head. "And you can stop giving me that look while you're at it," Susan said, again without looking up, causing Lucy to giggle. Georgie sighed and sat down on the sofa where Lucy was already seated, propping her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her hands.

"He'll be okay," Lucy said, rubbing Georgie's back comfortingly. The doctor had been with Edmund for over an hour before the door to Edmund's room opened, Peter and the doctor stepping through it. The three women looked up at Peter hopefully.

"He's fine. Already complaining about having to remain in bed," he said, smiling at them.

"Can we see him?" Georgie asked, jumping up from the sofa.

The doctor glared at her disapprovingly before saying, "You may, but please do not overexcite him. The king has lost a lot of blood from his wound." Georgie nodded quickly before hurrying past Peter and the doctor and entering Edmund's room. Peter walked the doctor out, promising he would make sure Edmund received care and rest.

Turning back to his sisters, he said, "We need to talk."

"Edmund?" Georgie said softly as she shut the door behind her and walked closer to Edmund's large bed.

He turned towards her, a bright smile on his pale face. "I told you I would be fine, G. Stop worrying," he teased her, seeing lines of worry beginning to form on her face. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," she said softly, smoothing his hair before he clasped her hand. "If you start mothering me like Susan most likely will whenever she comes in here, so help me, G, I will send you out," he said sternly.

Georgie giggled before leaning down and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"The doctor said not to overexcite him," came a voice from behind her. Turning, she saw Peter standing in the open doorway, which she had not heard open, his arms crossed over his chest. His voice had sounded as stern as Edmund's but his face had broken into a wide grin.

Georgie rolled her eyes at him, matching his grin, when Edmund said, "Ignore him. Overexcite me."

Georgie and Peter both laughed before she leaned down and kissed him again, this time on his cheek. "You need to rest. My birthday party is tomorrow and I've already reserved my first dance for you, so I expect you to be in top shape. Otherwise I'm going to have to dance with that dreadful prince from Terebinthia," she joked. "Fine, fine," Edmund grumbled, an unkingly pout forming on his face.

"Come out here, Georgiana," Peter said. Georgie rose from Edmund's bed, and with a final kiss, she turned and walked out of the room. "Get some rest, Ed. We'll just be out here if you need us," Peter said to his brother before following Georgie out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Who would do this?" Susan asked. The four were discussing Edmund being shot. Peter had brought the arrow that had struck Edmund and shown it to his sisters and Georgie. It had long golden feathers on it and a gold tip. _This isn't a common arrow_, Georgie thought, her worries increasing as she wondered where it had come from. _And more importantly, who shot it_, she mentally added.

"You don't recognize the arrow, Su?" Peter asked, hinting that he knew where it had come from and that Susan should as well.

"It does look familiar..." she trailed off, realization lighting up her eyes. "It's Calormene!" she whispered sharply. Peter nodded, his serious face growing angry.

"Rishdamar?" Lucy nervously questioned.

Peter shrugged before answering, "I don't know. Captain Perth had scouts searching the woods surrounding the archery field, but found no traces of someone who might have shot Edmund. I also made sure Rishdamar was questioned as to the whereabouts of his traveling party, but all members of it were accounted for. But this arrow is definitely Calormene."

"Could someone have made an arrow that simply looks Calormene? Or maybe stolen it from one of Rishdamar's guards he has here and used it?" Georgie asked.

Peter shrugged again. "I don't think this is an imitation Calormene arrow; it looks too genuine. These feathers are from a type of bird that is kept by the Tisroc, who breeds them especially to use their feathers on Calormen's arrows. And the tip is solid gold, which is ridiculous to use, but Calormen likes even their simple weapons to be over extravagant. But it could have been stolen from one of the Calormene guards. Right now, everything is a possibility," Peter explained.

"But why would someone shoot Edmund?" Lucy asked. The others were silent, unsure of why anyone would want their younger brother dead.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled from his room, causing the four to turn quickly to face his door, startled by the intensity of his yell. Peter stood and quickly went to Edmund's room, followed closely by his sisters and Georgie. When Peter opened the door and walked in, Edmund sat up, wincing in pain.

"Edmund, your shoulder!" Susan said quickly.

He ignored her and said, "I don't think they were aiming for me!"

"What do you mean? You were the one hit!" Peter said, confused at his brother's incredulous idea.

Edmund shook his head. "I'm well aware I got hit, Pete. But the arrow wasn't meant for me," he stated, staring hard at Georgie. She gasped loudly as his words sunk in. Peter, Susan and Lucy turned to look at her, their eyes confused at what had passed between the two.

"No," she whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Susan cried.

"I moved closer to her right before I was hit. The arrow was meant for her, not me. Had I not moved, it would have struck her throat," Edmund explained, his voice growing cold and hard with anger. "She would have been dead."

* * *

_"She would have been dead."_

Edmund's words continued to echo in Georgie's head the next morning as she and the Pevensies sat for breakfast. Edmund had felt better when he woke up and decided he was well enough to get out of bed. His arm was currently wrapped in a sling and he was still pale from his loss of blood, but his spirits were high as he laughed jovially with his siblings. Georgie sat in a daze, not joining in with the others' laughter, staring at her plate of untouched food. _What if it had been me?_ she thought._ It was meant for me. It should have been me! Then Edmund wouldn't be hurt. Although I would be dead. Then he would be hurt. Either way, he's hurt because of me! _Her mind raced trying to remember why he had moved. _What had been so important?_ She remembered his hand moving up, the racing of her heart, the feel of him being closer to her.

"G?" Edmund said, noticing her stillness. Georgie's face was contorted in a look of confusion mixed with disgust. When she didn't respond, he repeated louder, "G!" Slowly glancing up at his worried face, Georgie slowly shook herself out of her trance. "Is something wrong?" he inquired worriedly.

"No," she simply stated, shaking her head slightly.

"Okay," Edmund said slowly, not believing her. He returned his attention to his siblings, making sure to keep an eye on Georgie. Her behavior was bothering him and he knew something was wrong. He quietly sighed as he watched her push the food around on her plate and making a half-hearted attempt to look as though she was listening to the others at the table. He knew her mind was miles away thinking about whatever was bothering her.

Peter had called a meeting after breakfast with the Council and as he, Susan and Lucy stood to leave to go to the Council's chambers, Edmund spoke up. "G and I will meet you there in a few minutes," he said, keeping his eyes on Georgie, who lifted her head to meet his worried gaze.

"Don't be late," Peter warned as they turned to leave. When the door closed behind them, Edmund stood and walked around the table to where Georgie sat, leaning against the table and looking down at her. "What is it?" he asked after several moments of silence. Georgie stared straight ahead and slowly shook her head. Edmund reached down and gently cupped her chin, lifting her face towards him. "Don't. I know there's something wrong. Tell me," he ordered softly.

"You were shot. It was supposed to be me," she said, her dead voice void of any emotion.

Edmund suddenly jumped up and grabbed Georgie's shoulders, wincing at the pain in his right arm, giving her a slight shake. "That's what you're upset about? That I got shot when you didn't?" he yelled angrily.

"You're hurt because of me!" she cried, pointing to his arm in the sling.

"Well you're alive because of me! That makes us even!" he retorted, letting her go abruptly and turning to leave.

"Edmund, wait!" she called after him as he stormed towards the door. The fear and hurt in her voice made him turn, causing his anger towards her to diminish slightly, but not entirely.

"In all the years I've known you," he began slowly, struggling to control his voice. "I have never seen you think so idiotically. You've been irrational, scared, worried; those things I love about you. But to think that you should be hurt, no, killed, so that I would escape injury is too much, Georgiana. That's weakness talking, and you've never been weak."

"Edmund," Georgie pleaded, but was cut off by Edmund's raised hand.

"Don't," he repeated. "We have a meeting to get to. Let's go before we're late." Georgie nodded slightly and willed herself to follow Edmund, the two walking in silence to the Council's chamber.

* * *

The Council meeting lasted for hours, several heated arguments arising between its members and the kings and queens over the attempted assassination of Princess Georgiana and the injury it caused to King Edmund. Georgie had barely paid attention during the meeting, her focus remaining on her Edmund's heated words to her. _I have been acting weak. Like a coward, _she thought. She knew Edmund would give his life to save hers, just as she would give her life to save his. _I can't blame myself for this and hate that he's hurt and I'm not. I'm _not _weak._

"I don't care why this happened!" Edmund shouted, fuming. His yell caused Georgie to jump in her throne. She turned to look at him and saw a fierce scowl on his face.

"But Your Majesty," began one of the Council members, but was cut off by Edmund.

"No! I want the bastard who did this and endangered Princess Georgiana found, and executed. No discussion!" he yelled, emphasizing his point by banging his fist on the arm of his throne.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the Council member agreed.

Peter stood and glanced quickly at Georgie before saying, "Our next discussion needs to be on whether we continue with Princess Georgiana's birthday party tonight. There is a good chance whoever shot King Edmund could be at the party waiting for an opportunity to strike again."

"No!" Susan cried, jumping up and glaring at Peter. "We can't cancel this party. It's Georgiana's birthday. I'm not going to have it ruined because of this. Isn't it bad enough Edmund was hurt?"

"Susan, I-" Georgie began, but stopped when she saw Susan's stern glare turned on her.

"Georgiana, if we hide, they've won. Regardless of whether they get to you or not." Susan turned to the Council before continuing, "We have to put on a strong front, show them we aren't afraid of them." The Council members nodded, some clapping in response to Susan's argument.

"Ed?" Peter asked, turning to his brother.

Edmund stared at Georgie for a few moments before answering in a monotone voice, "I agree. I'm not going to have them ruin her birthday."

Peter nodded and said, "Alright. Then we continue on as planned. But I want the number of guards doubled at every entrance and every Council member armed. Captain Perth will monitor the Great Hall and I will instruct him to place some of his higher-ranked men at various locations in the Hall during the party. I also want guards outside the doors of our apartment and under our windows. No one gets in Cair Paravel without us knowing."

* * *

By the evening when Georgie's birthday party began, she and Edmund were barely talking. He had remained with the Council, discussing plans to find out who had shot him when Georgie, Susan and Lucy left the meeting. Susan had kept her busy getting ready for the party all afternoon and well into the evening before she saw Edmund again. He was waiting outside her door when she stepped out and the two silently walked to the Great Hall together. They entered the room stiffly after being announced and wordlessly danced the first waltz. Georgie knew she needed to talk to him, to explain to him how she felt, but with the whirl of the party going on around her, she found that it was difficult to get a moment alone with him.

She had just finished dancing with Peter when a strange accented voice said from behind him, "May I have the next dance, O Princess?" Peter turned and saw Prince Rishdamar bowing low. Peter glanced at Georgie, raising his eyebrows. He knew how his brother would react if Georgie accepted the prince's offer. He only hoped Georgie knew as well.

"I trust you remember our agreement from before, Prince," Peter warned. Prince Rishdamar glanced at Peter's sword before meeting his hard gaze, nodding that he did remember. "Princess?" Prince Rishdamar repeated, holding out his hand towards Georgie, who smiled politely and said, "You may, Prince Rishdamar." She placed her hand in his and allowed him to escort her to the floor as she cast Peter a fleeting look over her shoulder. He shook his head slowly at her and walked to where his brother was standing. "Don't look now, but Rishdamar just asked Georgiana to dance," he murmured low.

* * *

"Your husband seems very put out, O Princess," Prince Rishdamar said, his voice laced with false concern.

"I'm not married," Georgie said confusedly.

"My apologies. Your betrothed then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Their next step caused Georgie to turn, catching Edmund's deadly stare from across the room as he watched her dance.

"Oh!" she squeaked, Edmund's glare making her uncomfortable.

"Your fiance does not seem to enjoy our dancing," he chuckled.

"He isn't my fiance either, Prince Rishdamar," Georgie corrected.

This time Prince Rishdamar raised both eyebrows at her, he the confused one now. "But your-" he began, before stopping and staring at her crown.

"My what?" Georgie asked.

"Do you not know what your crown means, O Princess?" he asked, smirking at her.

"My crown? I don't understand," she said, feelings of nervousness pitting in her stomach.

"It was my understanding, O Princess, that your barbarian custom is that a princess's crown be made of bronze," he began.

"And it is," Georgie stated, feeling like she was talking to a child who knew a secret but wouldn't tell it.

"But it also has silver on it," he hinted. "It seems King Edmund's crown is made of silver, is it not?" Georgie's brow furrowed as she considered what he said. "You do not know, O Princess, what this means?" Prince Rishdamar said quietly.

Georgie shook her head and said, "No. What does it mean?"

"I understand when a princess wears a bronze crown adorned with the same metal of a king's crown, it is a sign of her relationship with that king. The second metal represents the king's protection and love of the princess. Your bronze crown has silver woven in it," he pointed out.

"I see," Georgie whispered, losing herself in thought as the realization of her crown's meaning sank in.

* * *

When the dance ended, she quickly curtsied to the prince and turned on her heel to stare at Edmund. His glare at her had not changed, but hers had. She met his stare with an equally deadly one of her own as she stalked across the room towards him. When she reached him, his glare had lessened while hers had hardened.

"What's wrong, G?" he asked, surprised at the anger in her face.

"We need to talk. Now!" she hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the balcony doors.

They stepped out onto the balcony where they had shared their first kiss. A pang of sadness passed through Georgie as she remembered that night, so many years ago, before her current angry emotions pushed that pang away. She turned quickly and pointed at Edmund, poking him in the chest as she demanded, "Tell me about my crown!"

"What?" Edmund asked incredulously, her demand being the last thing he would have ever guessed she would bring up.

"Tell me about it! Why is there silver on it? What does it mean?" she cried, poking him in the chest with each question. He grabbed her hand to stop her from poking him, his chest beginning to hurt from her hard pokes.

"G, you have to understand..." he started, but trailed off when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tell me. Now!" she yelled at him.

"Fine!" he yelled back, dropping her hand and walking past her to the balcony rail. "I designed your crown. I had them weave the silver in there. You saw Caspian's wife's crown at your crowning ceremony. You meant as much to me as she did to him. More, even. Maybe it was foolish, but I wanted to tell you that then and felt that by adding the silver to your crown, it was my way of telling you. Even if you didn't know what it meant at the time," he explained, his hands grasping the railing hard, his knuckles turning white under the strain.

"So I've been walking around, all these years, with a crown that should be worn by someone who is engaged to a king, and everyone has known. Save for me," Georgie said slowly as she grasped the meaning of Edmund's gesture.

He turned to face her, remorse apparent in his face, and said, "I'm sorry, G. I should have told you years ago."

Georgie stared silently at him before slowly breaking into a smile. "I love you," she said.

"Thank Aslan," Edmund sighed, crossing the balcony to her and wrapping her in his arms. He leaned his head down and kissed her deeply, before pulling back and whispering, "I love you, too."

* * *

Hours later when the party had ended, Georgie walked into her bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it. She closed her eyes and sighed a happy sigh, a wide smile growing on her face. Despite everything that had occurred over the past days, Georgie could barely remember a happier birthday. She reached up and pulled off her crown, opening her eyes as she looked at it. _A crown that should be worn by someone who is engaged to a king,_ she thought, remembering her words from earlier. Her heart felt as though it would burst as she studied her crown, something she had done many times since receiving it. But tonight its intricate details meant so much more to her. They had been designed with so much love and care, _just for me._

A slight creak came from the right of her, causing her to turn her head quickly in its direction. It was dark in her room, the only light was the moonlight coming through the window, which cast shadows throughout the room. _I thought I had left it closed,_ she thought as she glanced towards her window and saw it open infinitesimally. She peered towards the place where she thought the sound had come from and gasped low when she saw a slight movement. A tall man stepped out from the shadows, an evil grin on his face. He held a long, curved knife pointed towards her. "Good evening, O Princess," he said in a quiet menacing voice.

Georgie's mind screamed, _No! Not again!_


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So... This chapter is sorta shorter, but action-filled... Not really EXACTLY how I had wanted it to go, but I'm satisfied. I think it ends on a weird scene, but to be quite honest with you, I just got tired of writing, but wanted to post something. So... I cut a scene in half cause I liked the line I ended on. And if you don't, well, I'm okay with that. :-) **

Chapter 22

"My lord will enjoy you," the man said quietly, his evil smile widening. "Don't you agree?"

"I do," said a voice from behind Georgie. She spun around and saw a second man standing there. "Yes, yes. I think she will make an excellent addition to his collection," he said menacingly as he circled Georgie, taking in her full appearance. Her hand went instinctively to her side where her dagger was hidden beneath the folds of her dress. Peter had insisted that they all be armed during the party in case of an attack. She had never been more grateful to have listened to him than she was now.

_Although there are two of them and only one of me. How will anything help me now? _she thought, her heart racing in fear._ If only there were some way to alert Edmund and Peter, but if I scream these men will surely kill me!_

"What do you want from me?" Georgie asked, hoping her voice didn't convey the intense fear she was feeling.

"Keep it down, O Princess, or we will be forced to ensure your silence," the second man hissed, pointing his curved knife closer to her. "Our lord wishes to have you and has paid us very handsomely to bring you to him. He feels you owe him a debt," the first man said low, a wicked gleam in his eye as he came closer to Georgie.

"You'll never take me!" Georgie whispered angrily. Her fear had been replaced by a deep loathing for these men and a fury she had not felt in years.

The second man chuckled quietly and said, "But I believe we already have!" He grabbed Georgie's arm, jerking her closer to him and covering her mouth with his dirty hand. The quick motion took Georgie by surprise, causing her to drop her crown she had been holding, a loud clatter sounding as it landed on the floor. The two men froze, fearful that someone might have heard the noise.

A light knock sounded on the door and Edmund's voice called from behind it, "G? Are you okay in there?" Georgie's eyes widened as the man holding her tightened his grip on her face as he hissed, "Answer him. Tell him you are fine. No tricks or those words will be your last." He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"I'm fine, Peter," she called, her voice shaking from the tip of the knife's blade the man had pressed against her throat.

* * *

"So you told her about her crown?" Peter asked his brother. He and Edmund were seated in the sitting room while Susan, Lucy and Georgie had gone to their rooms to change from the party. The five had decided to walk to the beach and watch the sun rise, celebrating the beginning of Georgie's birthday.

Edmund nodded. "She took it pretty well. After she quit yelling at me, that is," he chuckled.

"So are you and she-" Peter began, but trailed off when Edmund shook his head.

"I haven't officially asked her yet. But I will," he added, glancing at Georgie's room and smiling.

Lucy came out of her room, followed shortly by Susan, both wearing simple linen shifts. The four began discussing the party and gossiping about the various guests they had encountered. Lucy was complaining about the "dreadful Lady Ida" who had danced several times with the prince from Terebinthia and how Lucy had been unable to dance with him at all. Her complaints earned her several ribbing remarks from her brothers before they heard a loud clatter from Georgie's room. The four turned towards her room in surprise.

Edmund stood and walked to Georgie's door, knocking lightly and calling to her, "G? Are you okay in there?" There was a brief moment of silence before she called from her room, "I'm fine, Peter."

The siblings exchanged confused glances, Susan asking, "Peter? Why would she call you Peter? You'd think she would know your voice from his. Did she drink too much wine tonight?"

"No," Edmund said, turning slowly and reaching to his side for his sword. "Something's wrong. Someone must be in there with her." Peter stood quickly and unsheathed his sword, Susan and Lucy jumping up as well.

"What do we do?" Susan asked frantically.

Edmund put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to stay quiet, before calling out, "Okay, Georgiana. We're all ready to leave when you are." Turning to his siblings, he whispered, "Peter, on my signal enter her room. Do whatever you need to do, just make sure they don't hurt her. Distract them. I'm going through Lucy's room and the connecting door to see if I can sneak up on them. Lucy, go alert the guards to find Captain Perth."

"What about me?" Susan asked, her voiced laced with concern and eagerness to help.

"I may need you after we get her out. You remember how she was when this happened before," Edmund said. Susan had explained to him how upset and scared Georgie had been after seeing a man killed in front of her when they were at Anvard. Edmund was scared she may see another person killed tonight.

_I know she will, if they lay a hand on her,_ he thought angrily.

* * *

_Please let Edmund understand my message! _Georgie thought frantically. The man who held her had replaced his hand over her mouth, tightening his grip on her as he asked quietly, "You took care enough of those guards below, right?"

The other man nodded and replied, "I did. Ran them both through and moved them in the shadows. We should be fine leaving the way we came in."

"Good, let's go then." He pulled Georgie towards the window when the door suddenly swung open with a loud bang as it hit against the wall. Peter stood in the doorway, his sword drawn, looking more fearsome than Georgie had ever seen him. The man holding Georgie gripped her even tighter and placed his knife tight against her throat.

"One wrong move, O King, and the princess dies," he growled. Peter stayed still, his sword lowering infinitesimally as he saw Georgie's eyes widen in fear. The other man, who was closer to the door, turned towards the king and drew his own sword and pointed it at Peter.

"Alone, are you O King? Where are your lovely sisters? I would imagine Lord Br-" the other man was quickly cut off by the one holding Georgie.

"Quiet you fool!" he hissed.

"Lord Brin?" Peter asked, his voice hard with anger. "Is that who you're working for?" The man standing closer to Peter scowled, knowing it was his fault the king had figured it out.

"Kill him," the man holding Georgie ordered.

"I don't think that would be wise," a quiet and dangerous voice came from behind Georgie and her captor. _Edmund!_ her mind screamed. The man spun around, moving Georgie with him, as he faced a murderous looking Edmund. His sword was pointed at Georgie's captor as he demanded, "Release her and I might let you live longer than I plan to at this moment."

The man holding Georgie pushed the knife harder against her throat and said, "King Edmund! I see you survived your accident!" Georgie felt a sting of pain as the blade pressed into her skin, knowing it had been broken. Edmund's face tightened as he saw a tiny trickle of blood run down her neck.

"Peter," he called to his brother, his voice shaking from fear and anger. Georgie heard a brief movement and a swoosh behind her, followed by a loud thud, before she felt her captor's hold on her loosen, the knife against her throat moving away. She seized the opportunity and spun out of the man's grip and faced him, grabbing her dagger as she moved and pressing it to the side of the man. Peter was standing behind the man, his sword pointed at the man's back. Georgie's eyes blazed with hatred as she stared at the man who had caused her so much pain. He had shot Edmund, made her fearful for her life, and hurt the people she loved.

The man leered at her, a mixture of hatred and fear lurking in his eyes, as he said tauntingly, "I now see why my lord wanted you, O Princess. You're a feisty-" The man was cut off as Georgie plunged it into the man's side, killing him. He fell to the floor at her feet, his dead eyes open in shock from his fatal blow. Georgie stared down at the dead man for several moments before the realization of what she did came over her.

"Georgiana?" Peter asked, his voice thick with concern. He had remembered how she had reacted to seeing the man Susan had shot years ago and was worried she was having a similar reaction. Georgie slowly looked up at Peter and saw he had blood on him as well. She looked to his left and saw the second man sprawled on the floor behind Peter, blood pouring from a wound at his throat. Gasping, she stepped back away from the bloody scene.

"G? Are you alright?" Edmund asked from behind her. She slowly turned and looked at him, his face full of concern and worry for her. Georgie looked down at her hands, her right one still holding the dagger, and saw they were covered in blood. She quickly dropped the dagger and stared at her bloody hands. _I killed someone_, she thought, a tiny tear trickling down her cheek.

"G, no," Edmund ordered firmly as he stepped closer to her. Georgie looked up slowly at him, her face blank in shock. "Georgiana, don't. You did nothing wrong," Edmund said, grasping her shoulders tightly.

"The blood..." Georgie trailed off. Edmund put his hand behind her head and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace.

"Edmund, get her out of here now," Peter said. Edmund kept his arm tight around Georgie as he led her out of the room, Peter following close behind.

When the three walked into the sitting room, Susan and Lucy were gone. Edmund led Georgie to a chair and sat her down, crouching in front of her.

"Peter," he said, his eyes not leaving Georgie's blank face. "Will you go in my room and bring me a bowl of water? There's still some in there from this morning." As Peter walked out of the sitting room, Edmund placed his hands on both sides of Georgie's face, forcing her to look at him. "It's okay sweetheart," he said. Her eyes focused on him at hearing the endearment.

"I killed him," she whispered. Peter came back in the room as she said this, Edmund turning to him and taking the bowl of water and rag Peter held out.

"I'm going to find out where Susan and Lucy are. I'll make sure the guards know what happened and that they stay posted around the apartment," Peter said before turning to leave. Edmund began washing the blood off Georgie's hands as he said, "G, he could have killed you. They could have killed all of us. You stopped him from doing so and from ever hurting anyone else."

"But we could have just had them captured. Thrown in prison. I didn't have to kill him!" Georgie cried, her voice nearly frantic.

Edmund quickly dropped the rag in the bowl and grabbed her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "No! Don't do this to yourself," he said loudly and firmly.

"But I killed him!" she sobbed.

"And if you hadn't I would have!" Edmund yelled. Georgie's eyes widened at his reaction. "I'm sorry, G. I didn't mean to yell at you," Edmund said, placing his hand on her cheek and leaning up to kiss her forehead. "The second I saw him holding you I saw red. It took every fiber of my being not to run him through. And then when he drew your blood, I nearly died with fear that he would follow through with his threat. I don't know what I would have done if he had-" Edmund's voice broke and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat before opening his eyes and looking at her.

"You did nothing wrong. You protected yourself and your family and, as a result of that, your country. No one could ask for anything more from their princess."

**AN 2: I think I have one more chapter in me before I wrap this up (sad, I know). But I wanted to put something out there for you... I've got a final chapter planned and then an Epilogue (because those are always so fun). Would you rather a) have them split up with the last chapter ending kinda suspenseful and waiting on pins and needles for me to post the conclusion (which I don't know about you, but I ALWAYS love when that happens!) or b) post them both at the same time so you won't be left hanging? I ask you this now so you can think about it, let me know, etc. Thanks!!! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Susan burst into the sitting room followed by two guards to find Georgie seated in a chair and Edmund crouching before her.

In all the confusion from earlier, she had not thought twice about sending Lucy after the guards. But once she had heard the thud of a body hitting the floor in Georgie's room, she had felt fearful of her younger sister alone in the castle. She had rushed after Lucy, hoping the intruders in Georgie's room were the only intruders in the castle. Susan turned a corner quickly and saw Lucy, pointing towards the siblings' apartment and motioning frantically with her hands. Susan let out a sigh of relief and hurried towards her sister and the guards.

"Hurry! King Peter and King Edmund will need your help!" Lucy ordered, her voice trembling with fear. The guards quickly bowed before the two queens and rushed to where Lucy had pointed them. "What's happened?" Lucy cried, turning to her sister. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"I don't know. I was worried about you being alone with intruders in the castle, so I came after you," Susan said.

"Why would you leave? What if something had happened?" Lucy said loudly.

"Lu, it's okay. Peter and Edmund are deadly when together; there's no way anything bad could happen to either of them," Susan said comfortingly, placing an arm around her sister's shoulders. _If only I believed that_, she thought.

Edmund looked up as his older sister and two guards walked into the room. "The bodies are in there," he said, pointing to Georgie's room. He felt Georgie shudder under his hand which was placed on her knee at the mention of the bodies. "Shh, don't worry," he said softly, squeezing her knee gently before standing. "Where are Peter and Lucy?" he asked Susan.

"They went to find Captain Perth. Peter wants a full lock-down of Cair Paravel until tomorrow morning," Susan said as she walked towards the sofa nearest to Georgie. "Are you okay?" she asked. Georgie turned towards Susan and smiled slightly before nodding. Susan reached over and grabbed Georgie's hand and squeezed it. "Thank goodness. I was so worried about you!" she said.

The guards, who had went to survey Georgie's room, walked back into the sitting room. "Well?" Edmund asked, turning towards them as they entered the room.

"It's quite a mess in there, Your Majesty," the first said.

Edmund sighed and said, "I'm aware of that. Did you find out how they entered the room?"

The first nodded and answered, "Yes, Your Majesty. We saw a grappling hook on the window. It's clear they scaled the wall and entered through the princess's window. I wager the guards at the bottom of the window are dead somewhere."

"Thank you," Edmund said.

The two guards nodded, the second one saying, "We will have someone come in here shortly and clean up. No need to have two bloody bodies in there."

Edmund sighed again, this time out of annoyance, and said, "Please?" He nodded his head towards Georgie, who had gone white at the guard's words.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. Your Highness," the second one said, bowing slightly. The guards left and Edmund returned to Georgie's side.

"You're welcome to sleep in my room tonight, Georgiana," Susan offered.

"No," Edmund said firmly, shaking his head.

The two women looked up at him, Susan saying, "Well she can't very well sleep in her room."

Edmund rolled his eyes before replying, "I'm aware of that Su. Thank you for pointing it out."

"I suppose you could sleep with Lucy..." Susan began, trailing off as Edmund shaking his head.

"She's staying with me tonight," he said firmly.

"What?" Susan cried, standing up in shock at her brother's suggestion. "She can't! What would people think?"

"What people? You? Peter and Lucy? Who else is going to know?" Edmund said, his temper beginning to rise.

"Excuse me," Georgie said quietly, standing up between the two arguing siblings. Susan and Edmund turned to look at her, both seeming to have forgotten she was still in the room. "Do I not get a say in this?"

"I-well, yes I suppose you do," Edmund stammered.

"Thank you," Georgie said, her voice slightly sarcastic.

"Although I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight, so whatever you say had better involve me," Edmund added in a warning tone, causing Georgie to sigh deeply and roll her eyes at his over-protectiveness. _Although it's well deserved,_ she thought, inwardly smiling.

"Susan," Georgie began, turning to look at Susan. "I think Lucy should sleep in your room tonight with you. They came in my room. What if more come? My room is connect to Lucy's and they may go through the hidden door into hers."

"But what about you?" Susan worriedly asked.

"I think Edmund's right. I should stay with him tonight. I don't want to be without him right now," Georgie said softly, turning to stare at Edmund.

Susan stared at the couple before a smile crept on her face. "Of course. I'm being silly to think you shouldn't stay with him," she said. Turning to her brother, her face hardened and her eyes narrowed. "You had better remember that you are a gentleman, Edmund Pevensie," she warned, daring her brother to argue with her.

Edmund chuckled before hugging his older sister tightly. "As if I would risk your wrath by behaving any other way."

* * *

Georgie found herself propped up on several large, fluffy pillows in Edmund's bed, watching as he made up a long sofa in his room. He had offered her the bed and decided to sleep on his sofa, mostly to satisfy Susan. Georgie turned her eyes away from him and began surveying his room. She had rarely entered his bedroom and had never seen most of it. He had a large wardrobe, similar to hers, which stood in the far corner, a high-backed wooden chair next to it with the tunic he wore earlier draped over the back of it. His desk sat under a window and was covered in papers, "organized chaos," as he called it. His room had very few decorative items in it, save for one painting which hung over the sofa.

_"Happy birthday!" Georgie sang from the entrance of Edmund's bedroom. Edmund, who was still asleep, groggily turned over in his bed and flung his pillow at Georgie, hitting her squarely in the face with it. "Hey!" she yelled, picking up the pillow and throwing it back at him._

_"As the birthday king, I command you leave me alone immediately," Edmund growled playfully, covering his head with his pillow. _

_"Well, as a newly crowned princess of Narnia, I respectfully refuse," Georgie giggled. He slowly pulled the pillow from his head and sat up, giving Georgie a ferocious look. _

_"You dare refuse a king of Narnia?" he asked menacingly, a hint of laughter in his voice. _

_Georgie laughed and said, "I do, Your Majesty!" _

_"You'll pay for that!" Edmund said, jumping out of bed and storming towards Georgie. She gave a slight shriek and, laughing, turned and walked quickly from his doorway back into the sitting room. Edmund followed her and was greeted by a chorus of "Happy birthday!" from his siblings, Caspian and his fiance, who were waiting in the sitting room to celebrate Edmund's birthday.  
_

"You still have that painting hanging in here," Georgie remarked. Edmund looked up at the painting above his sofa and smiled. It was of a sunrise, as seen from his and Georgie's cliff. "I can't believe you've kept it all this time," she said softly.

He turned to her and said, "Of course I did. It's the best gift I've ever gotten." He turned back to look at the painting, smiling wider as he saw a gray-green blob in the bottom corner. It was supposed to be a bush, which was covering up a mistake in the picture. Georgie, who had decided to take up painting, had wanted to paint a picture for Edmund's twentieth birthday. She had painted a sunrise for him and she felt it had turned out beautifully, minus the absence of them sitting together watching the sunrise. She tried to paint Edmund and her in the picture, but they had both turned out to look like squat animals rather than people, so she painted a bush over them to cover up her mistake. He never told her, but the bush was the part of the picture he loved best.

"Edmund?" Georgie said softly, staring at her hands.

"Hm?" he replied still staring at the painting.

"Will you come sit with me? For a little while?" she nervously asked. Edmund turned towards her, his eyebrow cocked in surprise, and nodded. Walking towards her he noticed her hands were twisting the sheets covering her in a nervous gesture. He climbed into the bed next to her and she scooted towards him leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him. Her hands continued to twist the sheets. Edmund reached over and placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed them gently.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I just keep thinking about what happened," Georgie said.

"Don't then. Things are fine now. You're safe, I'm safe, everyone else is safe," Edmund said simply.

"I know," she said, sighing softly.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly before saying, "We're alone in here." Edmund smirked and chuckled, squeezing her tighter to him.

"That's what has you nervous? Being alone together in my room?" he asked.

"Not 'nervous' exactly," she whispered, turning towards him.

"Then what?" he asked in a strained whisper. Georgie leaned closer to him and ran her hand along his cheek, feeling the beginning of a rough stubble on it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple, kissing down her jawline. Georgie moved her head and kissed him deeply, placing her hand on his chest. Edmund wound his arms around her, running his hands along the curve of her body, continuing to kiss her. When he felt her body press tight against his, he sighed and gently pulled her away.

"Maybe it's time for sleep," he said softly, smiling at the dazed look on Georgie's face.

"Maybe... you're right," Georgie said, her heart racing. Edmund chuckled and, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, stood and went to his sofa and laid down. Georgie scooted down in the bed, pulling the covers to her chin.

"Goodnight, G," Edmund said softly.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Both soon fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

Georgie woke and noticed she was alone, the bedroom door open slightly. "Edmund?" she called out.

"Out here, G," he called from the sitting room. She climbed out of bed and walked into the sitting room where the four Pevensies were sitting, along with Caspian.

"Caspian!" Georgie cried, rushing to him and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you, Georgiana. It's good to be home," he said returning her hug.

"Why don't I get a greeting like that?" Edmund pouted. The five others laughed and Georgie walked to him and placed a small kiss on his forehead, blushing from her show of affection in front of the others.

She sat next to Edmund and asked, "When did you get back? Where's your wife?"

"We arrived a few hours ago. She was a little tired so she went to lie down. I heard about what happened here last night and what's been happening lately so I came here to find out more," Caspian explained, his voice growing serious. "I understand that the two men were Calormene."

Peter nodded and said, "Yes, but they were hired assassins working for Lord Brin. It recently came to our attention that he had escaped to Calormen with Princess Laira. Brin hired the two men to kidnap Georgiana, revenge for ruining his plans from before. When Edmund was shot, the arrow was meant for her; he was only shot by accident."

"So have you thought of how you want to proceed with handling this situation?" Caspian asked. Peter shook his head but stopped quickly when Edmund spoke.

"I'm going to Calormen to find Brin," he said staring at Georgie.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Over the next week a flurry of changes took place in Cair Paravel. Georgie moved from her room into Edmund's spare room, which was cleaned of all the items Edmund had stored in there over the years. Her belongings was moved in there, Lucy overseeing the placement of her furniture and the new decor she had ordered for the new room. Peter and Edmund had the adjoining door in Lucy and Georgie's room boarded up so that it could not open from either side, a precaution for their sister. Under Peter's orders, Cair Paravel remained in lock-down and the entrances to the castle heavily guarded. The guests who had come to visit for Georgie's birthday and the tournament were allowed to leave, with the exception of the Calormenes, who were invited to stay longer, a ruse thought up by Caspian so that they might be questioned. The attempted kidnapping of Georgie was kept quiet so that information could be discovered about the whereabouts of Lord Brin. Caspian and Peter had met with Prince Rishdamar privately in order to gain his support of their entrance into Calormen to locate Lord Brin. Edmund, under Peter's orders, was not allowed in the meeting for fear his temper would hinder their attempts.

Georgie found Edmund in the library, seated in a chair facing out one of the large windows. His right leg was crossed over his opposite knee, his elbow propped on the arm of the chair and his cheek resting on his fist. Georgie walked up behind him and placed her hands on the back of the high-backed chair. In the window she saw his faint reflection, his face hard and scowling as he stared out the window. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Edmund reached up and unwound her arms from him, pulling her around the chair into his lap.

When she had sat down, she asked, "What is it?"

Edmund sighed and replied, "Peter and Caspian are meeting with Rishdamar right now."

"And?" Georgie prompted.

"And Peter refused to allow me to meet with them. He said I was a liability to the meeting," Edmund said, his voice hard in anger.

"So you came in here to sulk? It's very unbecoming of a king to pout when he doesn't get his way," Georgie said lightly, hoping to lighten Edmund's sour mood.

"It's very unbecoming of a king to have his older brother handle his problems for him!" Edmund growled, gripping Georgie's waist tightly and lifting her off him as he stood. He turned away from her and walked towards the window, leaning his head against it. Georgie came behind him and pulled on his arm until he turned to look at her.

"You can't think that way, Edmund," she said firmly. "Peter isn't handling your problems for you. In fact, this isn't just your problem. It involves all of us. You'll have your moment for revenge, if that's what you're wanting. But for now, let Peter and Caspian handle negotiations."

Edmund sighed and shook his head slightly, a small smile appearing on his face. "You're right," he conceded.

"Of course I am," Georgie smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. He dropped a small kiss on her head and turned to look out the window again. _'You'll have your moment for revenge,'_ her words echoed in his head. _I'm counting on it, _he thought, his eyes narrowing.

* * *

Later that evening the kings, queens and Georgie sat in the dining room for dinner, discussing Caspian and Peter's meeting with Prince Rishdamar. He had given the Narnians permission to search Calormen for Lord Brin, offering whatever help they may need during their visit.

"I find it distasteful, O Kings, that this Lord Brin conducts his dirty deeds from my great country," the prince had told Caspian and Peter.

Caspian had suggested they sail at the end of the week, in three days, for Calormen to begin their search for Lord Brin. The others nodded their heads in agreement, but Edmund spoke up, causing them to stop abruptly.

"We can leave then, that is fine. But I want G to stay here," he said firmly. Georgie gasped, causing him to turn towards her. He was met with an enraged stare, her eyes flashing in anger. "You aren't going into Calormen. That's final," he said, his voice raising, daring her to argue with him.

"I'm going," she said through her teeth.

"You're staying!" Edmund shouted in frustration.

Georgie jumped up and cried, "You can't leave me here! I refuse to stay here while you go off! I'm not some docile woman who is content to stay at home and wait for you to come back to me!" Realizing what she blurted out, she quickly turned to Caspian's wife, who was staring at her, a meek smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense," Georgie began, apologizing. Caspian's wife was not to travel with them and Georgie felt her words might have insulted her.

She laughed and held up her hands, saying, "No offense taken. While I don't like when Caspian leaves, I understand that my place is here and not with traveling with him being underfoot, as I tend to be on voyages. Sailing makes me extremely nervous, so I end up following everyone around like a puppy!" The two women shared a brief smile before Georgie turned back to Edmund, her smile fading and a pleading look replacing it on her face.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

Edmund closed his eyes and sighed before nodding. "Okay," he said quietly.

"Well, now that's settled," Susan began, slowly standing. The others turned to her as she continued, "I won't be going with you to Calormen. I haven't had the best luck visiting there and don't want a repeat of last time when I was nearly forced to marry there. I don't want to let you settle this alone, but I can't bring myself to visit that awful country again."

"But Susan-" Peter began, before being cut off by Susan's upheld hand.

"No, Peter. You weren't there last time we went. I can't go back there. There are too many awful memories from that place," she said firmly.

Peter stared hard at his sister for several moments before shaking his head and saying, "Fine. You'll stay here."

"Well I'm going!" Lucy stated loudly. "Calormen has caused enough trouble for our family for several lifetimes."

"Lu, we're not fighting with Calormen. We're going to look for Lord Brin," Edmund said, shaking his head in frustration.

"Maybe you should stay here with Susan," Peter suggested jokingly. Lucy's look of indignation caused the others to laugh, helping to lighten their somber moods.

* * *

The next three days were spent in preparations for the trip to Calormen. Since the best way to get there was by sea, the crew of the Dawn Treader prepared the ship, loading supplies and making small repairs. Susan helped Lucy and Georgie pack clothing and other necessary items they might need while visiting Calormen while Edmund, Peter and Caspian planned out where to search for Lord Brin. Prince Rishdamar had agreed to travel ahead of them so that he might begin the search before the Narnians' arrival. Rishdamar was going to send several of his troops to search throughout Tashbaan and the outlying cities for Lord Brin, hoping to capture him and bring him to the Narnians'.

When the day came for Caspian, Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Georgie to leave for Calormen, Georgie woke before dawn, several hours before they were set to sail. She had slept terribly, not being able to fall asleep at first and waking every few hours. Knowing that she was fully awake and there would be no falling back asleep, she sighed and climbed out of her bed. Pulling on her wrapper she walked quietly into the sitting room. To her surprise, Susan was awake and sitting in the room as well. In the pale light of the room, Georgie could see worry etched around the beautiful queen's eyes.

"Georgiana," she said softly. "What are you doing up? You should still be asleep!"

"I could say the same for you," Georgie replied, going to sit in the chair next to Susan.

Susan sighed and said, "I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about this trip. Everyone seems to forget what happened last time we went there, how sneaky and crafty the Calormenes are." Georgie stared at Susan sympathetically. Edmund had once told her of how Susan had been treated when they visited Calormen the last time they were in Narnia and of her relationship with Prince Rabadash.

_I don't blame her for being worried about us,_ she thought. Georgie reached over and grasped Susan's hand and squeezed it slightly, a gesture she had witnessed dozens of times from Susan, saying, "Please don't worry so much. Caspian says Calormen is so much different than when you were there last. Our ties with it are better now than they've ever been. We'll be fine, I promise."

Susan smiled and said, "I hope so. I hate to stay behind, but I just can't bring myself to go."

"I know," Georgie said comfortingly.

* * *

The Dawn Treader had set sail several hours later, the fair wind that was blowing giving them a good start. Georgie stood on the port bow, leaning against the rail. The salty sea air blew, whipping loose pieces of her hair across her face. She lost track of how long she stood there, staring at the sea, its blue-green color stretching on for miles. Georgie was hypnotized by its beauty, so much so that she didn't notice Edmund walk up and lean on the rail beside her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked softly, gazing at the ocean.

Georgie nodded slowly and answered, "I never understood why you loved to travel so much. I see now." He turned and looked down at her, smiling at the wonder he saw in her face.

"When we get home, I'll have a ship commissioned, just for you. We can travel all you want," he said, pushing a loose piece of Georgie's hair behind her ear.

She turned to look at him, smiling, and asked, "A little extravagant, don't you think?"

"Never," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Georgie wound her arms around Edmund's neck, pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss.

"Hey you two! Cut that out!" came a cry from behind them. Edmund broke their kiss and sighed as he pressed his forehead against Georgie's.

"Lucy," he growled low in frustration.

"Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away," Georgie whispered, equally as frustrated. Edmund chuckled and placed a small kiss on Georgie's forehead before turning towards his sister. She was hurrying across the deck towards them, her long hair flapping in the wind behind her from the sea breeze that had picked up.

"What is it Lucy?" Edmund asked.

"Peter wants to talk to you," Lucy said, a sly grin forming on her face. "Unless you'd rather I tell him you were otherwise occupied?"

Edmund sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, Lu. I hope you meet someone one day so you'll stop being so interested in our love lives," he said, only half jokingly. Lucy's face turned bright pink, her smile fading.

Georgie noticed this and asked, "Perhaps you have met someone, Lucy?"

Lucy's face felt as though it could burst into flames any moment before she stuttered, "Well, I-"

"You have!" Georgie cried.

"What?" Edmund yelled, startling both women.

"Oh dear," Georgie giggled. She pushed Edmund towards the ship's cabins, where Peter and Caspian had holed themselves during the trip, discussing search tactics for once they reached Calormen. "You go ahead and see what Peter wants. Lucy and I will stay here and talk," she said.

"But," Edmund began, turning to glance at his sister.

"Go!" Georgie laughed, giving him a final shove.

Edmund stared at his sister and turned briefly to Georgie to place a kiss on her forehead before warning both women, "You two had better not get into trouble while I'm gone. Or plan any matchmaking arrangements for Lucy."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "I don't need your permission for any of this."

"True," Edmund began shooting a warning look at Lucy. "But you do from Peter. One word from me and we'll both lock you in a tower until you're thirty."

Lucy let out a loud screech at her brother as he turned to leave.

* * *

Edmund walked down the wooden stairs below deck to where the cabin he shared with his brother and Caspian was. During the voyage he had taken with Caspian and Lucy years ago, the cabin had housed a small room with a table and benches with an adjoining bedroom, but had since been remodeled. The table and benches had been removed and replaced with two bunks. Edmund had offered to sleep in a hammock, which he had strung up in the room, having enjoyed it during his voyage before. Georgie and Lucy shared the already existing bedroom, which was connected to the front room by a door.

When Edmund entered the small room, he saw Peter and Caspian sitting in wooden chairs in the center of the room, hunched over a stack of parchment, quietly discussing its contents. The both looked up when they heard Edmund enter the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," Peter began, standing and pulling a third chair next to him. "Come sit."

Edmund walked to the chair next to his brother and sat hesitantly. Caspian and Peter exchanged worried glances before Caspian turned to Edmund and said, "We were wondering how you wanted to proceed once we find Lord Brin."

Peter scowled at Caspian and said low, "I thought we were going to ease into this." Edmund snorted, the other kings turning to look at him.

"Since when have either of you 'eased into' things?" he asked sarcastically, causing both Peter and Caspian to chuckle loudly.

When their laughter died down, Peter asked, "Have you thought about it then?"

Edmund sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "Of course I have. Whenever I think of what that bastard did to you, to Susan, to G... I see red. I can't think of anything but destroying him as he nearly destroyed all of us. But then I think that whatever happens to him shouldn't be my decision alone. It wasn't my life Brin was out to end. I can't justify killing a man who didn't try to kill me, even if taking away the most important people in my life would have been as good as killing me. Whatever sentence we give him, I can't be the one to give it," Edmund explained. Peter and Caspian sat quietly for several long moments, digesting what Edmund had said.

"Well," Peter said, chuckling softly. "I guess you weren't named 'Edmund the Just' for nothing." The two brothers laughed, remembering when Aslan had crowned them kings of Narnia, giving them their respective titles.

"I wonder why I never got a title like yours," Caspian pondered, ending the brothers' laughter.

"Well everyone already knew you by Caspian the tenth," Edmund pointed out.

"Well, yes. I suppose so," Caspian agreed, slightly disappointed.

"How about 'Caspian the Whiner'?" Peter asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of Caspian's question.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled, standing up, his chair falling backwards from his sudden movement. Edmund burst out laughing as Caspian scowled at Peter, punching him in the shoulder before storming out of the cabin, laughter echoing after him.

* * *

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy asked Georgie. The two women were leaning against the railing and had been standing silently for some time, watching the sea.

"Edmund asked me the same thing earlier. I told him I never understood why he loved traveling so much until now," Georgie smiled.

"We all do. Well, except Susan. She always preferred traveling on land to sea I think. Edmund loved it most of all when we were here before. He would always find some excuse to tag along with the ships traveling, until finally he and Peter commissioned a ship just for the four of us to use. With a crew, of course," Lucy said, smiling as she remembered long ago days of sailing on their beautiful ship, the Splendor Hyaline, to the various far off places they traveled to.

"Edmund said he would commission a new ship when we returned so that he could take me on trips," Georgie said.

"Really?" Lucy asked skeptically, turning her head to peer at Georgie.

"Really. I thought it was a little over the top, but the more I've thought about it, the more wonderful it sounds," she said, sighing happily.

"I wonder if he means it to be-" Lucy began, but quickly stopped when she realized the mistake she would make if she finished her sentence.

"To be a what?" Georgie asked curiously.

"A-um- a large ship," Lucy stammered, searching for a believable ending to her sentence. Georgie raised an eyebrow disbelievingly at Lucy, before shaking her head and turning back to stare at the sea.

"So tell me about this young man you've found," Georgie said teasingly.

Lucy blushed slightly before asking, "Do you remember the Prince of Terebinthia? He came to your crowning ceremony and your birthday party."

"I think so. I believe I danced with him once before," Georgie nodded.

"Well, we danced together at your crowning ceremony, which was when I first met him, and he asked if he could write to me. I told him he may and we've been writing to each other since. When we saw each other again at your birthday party, I began thinking of him as more than just a friend, even if he did not feel the same way," Lucy explained, her cheeks turning slightly pinker.

"Well, maybe he does feel the same way, but isn't sure how you feel about him. Maybe you should tell him," Georgie suggested, nudging Lucy with her shoulder.

"Maybe," Lucy said softly. The two women suddenly heard the sound of a footsteps behind them and turned at the noise. Caspian was striding towards them, a slight scowl on his face. "Looks like things are back to normal around here," Lucy whispered to Georgie. "Peter and you must have argued," she said louder, her voice laughing.

"Excuse me, but your brother is an insufferable lout," Caspian said, frustrated. Georgie and Lucy laughed loudly, the sounds of their laughter lightening Caspian's mood. He soon joined in with the two women, their voices carrying along the ship.

Peter and Edmund walked onto the deck, hearing Caspian, Lucy and Georgie's laughter, both smiling at the sound of it. "I'm glad they're able to keep their spirits up, even on this rather discouraging trip," Peter said.

Edmund nodded, looking towards where the three stood. He smiled at them, noticing how beautiful Georgie looked, her hair loose in the wind and a wide smile on her face. _The sea seems to suit her. I'm definitely having that ship built,_ he thought.

"Ed, snap out of it!" Peter called, waving his hand in front of Edmund's face.

"What?" Edmund asked, annoyed that his brother interrupted his thoughts. Peter chuckled at his love-sick puppy of a brother, but his laughter was cut off quickly as he heard a loud voice call, "Land ho!" Both brothers turned to look at the horizon and saw the distinct outline of land.

"Calormen," Edmund said, his steady voice low.

* * *

**AN: So... I might have lied about this almost being finished... It is, but it may take a little longer than I thought to wrap up. There may be a couple more chapters than I had originally planned... I'm sure you won't mind! :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: SUPER long chapter.. and it's the last one! Yay! Or boo, however you want to look at it. I asked a while back if you'd prefer the last chapter and epilogue to be posted together or separately. The nearly unanimous decision was to post them together. However, since my writing isn't a democracy and is more like a dictatorship (ha), I'm posting them separately. I think you'll thank me in the end... I also don't have the epilogue written and this chapter is burning a hole in my computer to be posted! So, I guess in the mean time, you could always go back and reread the story, review it some, whatever you like!**

**One of you reviewers asked me about Caspian and how I imagine him, whether it's the one from the movie or the one from the book. And really, I don't remember him completely from Prince Caspian, mostly because it's been a while since I read it. I did, however, stay glued to Voyage of the Dawn Treader while writing this, so I got to know the teenage Caspian a little better, who I sometimes liked, sometimes got annoyed with. As I suppose most people do with 16 year olds. I also thought about the BBC version of Caspian while I was working on this character. So, I kinda squashed all three of them into one main character. Physically, this Caspian is the one from the newer movie, because he's pretty good looking and just works for me. But the personality is all from the books/BBC movies (which stay pretty close to the books). There's a particular scene in VODT that really sticks out to me that sums up Caspian's relationship with Peter and Edmund in particular. It's when they go to Deathwater Island and Caspian and Edmund get into the argument. I think Caspian's kind of like the red-headed stepchild of the group. He wants to take his place as an equal to Peter and Edmund, but just can't quite get there. It doesn't help that the Pevensies have 15 years of experience on him, even though most of them are younger than he is.**

**Anyway... last chapter. Go read. Just keep in mind... there's an epilogue... there's an epilogue... there's an epilogue...**

Chapter 25

It was nightfall before the Dawn Treader reached the mouth of the great river that led to Tashbaan, where Prince Rishdamar was expecting them. The Pevensies, Caspian and Georgie ate a quick dinner on the deck under the clear night sky before Peter, Caspian and Lucy retired for the night. Edmund had asked Georgie to walk with him on the deck for a bit before bed. Bidding the others goodnight, Georgie placed her hand in Edmund's offered arm as they turned to walk. Peter and Caspian went below to their cabin, Lucy following behind but turning to look back at her brother and Georgie before she began to walk down the stairs. _I wonder if he'll ask her tonight_, she thought, a large smile growing on her face.

Edmund led Georgie to the starboard bow, stopping at the railing and leaning back against it. He pulled Georgie close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She placed her head on his chest and wound her arms around his waist.

"I wish we could stay like this always. No more adventures, no more disturbances. Just at peace to grow old," he said softly. Georgie smiled and pulled back to look up at him.

"Are you at peace?" she asked.

"With you in my arms, how could I not be?" he replied.

"Well then I'll be sure not to ever leave them," she teased. Edmund chuckled and hugged her tightly. When his arms loosened she looked back up at him and asked, "What did Peter talk to you about earlier today?" Edmund sighed and dropped his arms from around her. "What is it?" she asked, alarmed at his reaction to her question.

"It's nothing," he said, lifting his hand and running it through her loose hair. "Peter wanted to talk to me about how I wanted to proceed once we find Lord Brin," he explained.

"Oh," Georgie said softly. "What did you tell him?"

Edmund exhaled sharply before answering, "I told him it wasn't my decision to make. I wasn't one of the ones he tried to have killed. I guess he should have asked you or Susan."

Georgie's eyes widened. "I never thought about that. About what I want to happen to him," she said softly, walking towards the rail and leaning on it, staring out at the dark sea. "I feel like I hate him for what he's done to me, to you, to your family-" she began but was interrupted by Edmund.

"We're your family, too," he said softly. Georgie turned and stared at his face, touched by his words. She had considered the Pevensies her family for years, but was still hesitant to say it out loud.

"I can't wish a man to be killed because he offended me," she said firmly.

Edmund nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way. I've killed before, and I would kill again, when threatened, in battle, in defense. Sentencing a man to death is different," he said. Georgie looked at his face, hardened in the moonlight.

"What do we do when we reach Tashbaan?" she asked, changing the subject.

"When we make port, it's custom for the Tisroc and his caravan to come to greet us. We'll then be taken to the palace and shown to our rooms," Edmund said.

"That isn't quite what I meant," Georgie said, rolling her eyes. She knew he had purposely ignored the true meaning of her question.

"I know. And to be honest, I don't know how to answer your question. Peter and Caspian have looked at where Brin might be. Rishdamar was supposed to send guards out to begin looking for him," he said. Leaning on the railing beside Georgie, he smirked and added, "As much as I think I would enjoy hunting him down, I truly hope the Calormenes have already found him and have him locked up."

"Why is that?" Georgie asked, smiling at his remark.

Edmund laughed softly and replied, "Tashbaan is really hot. Miserably hot even."

Georgie laughed loudly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Of all the things to think about," she commented.

"I remember when we were here before and visited Tashbaan. I don't think I stopped sweating once while we were there. Poor Susan got as red as an apple from the sun our first day there and was miserable for days later. I'm not sure how the Calormenes live like that. They're used to the heat, I suppose," he said.

"Tell me about what happened between Susan and Prince Rabadash," Georgie said. "You've both mentioned bits and pieces of the story to me, but I feel like I'm missing something."

"_That _is a long story," Edmund said, reluctant to tell the tale.

"Well, we have all night," Georgie said.

Edmund sighed and began. "Rabadash came to visit us at Cair Paravel and met Susan. He was very charming and weaseled his way into Susan's heart. She fell hard for him, nearly as hard as she fell for Caspian. They were practically inseparable while he was visiting and, after he left, she wanted to visit him in Tashbaan so that she could get to know him better. Although I wasn't sure how much 'better' she could get to know him after his visit. Peter had gone to Ettinsmoor to deal with an issue with the giants who lived there, so I went with Susan to Tashbaan. Lucy stayed behind to keep things in order in Narnia. Rabadash was a completely different person at his home. He was no longer charming and likable man he had been in Narnia; he was prideful and unnecessarily cruel to others, especially those he deemed beneath him (which was most others). Susan refused his proposal, which made me extremely happy. I'm not sure what happened between them.

"One night she came to me and said that we needed to leave, that Rabadash was not the man she wanted to marry and if she stayed any longer, he might force her to become his wife. I know Susan has her faults, but she isn't a fearful woman. To see the fear and hurt in her eyes that I saw then still bothers me to this day. We managed to escape during the night, luckily. I didn't think Susan would ever get over her pain from her visit there. I guess she still hasn't, since she didn't come with us."

"Poor Susan," Georgie said softly. She remembered the day when Susan had received the news about Caspian's fiance and how broken she was. Susan's personality had hardened since then, her beautiful face a constant mask. "It's such an unhappy story," Georgie said, wrapping her arms around Edmund's arm.

"It is," he agreed. "I think we should be heading to bed now though. We should reach Tashbaan by lunch time tomorrow if this wind keeps up." Georgie nodded and both turned to walk towards their cabins.

* * *

As Edmund predicted, the Dawn Treader reached Tashbaan right after lunch. As the Narnians departed the ship, they were met by a large caravan. At the head of it was a litter held by four elaborately dressed Calormene men. When Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Georgie had all stepped off of the gangway, the litter was lowered and the curtains drawn back. A tall, handsome man with a short silvery beard stepped out, his dark skin contrasting with the white robes he wore. A wide gold sash was wrapped around his waist with scimter hanging from it. _That must be the Tisroc_, Georgie thought.

"The Tisroc (may he live forever) welcomes the Narnian kings, queen and princess to Tashbaan," a man standing near the Tisroc cried. Peter, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy walked forward to greet the Tisroc. Georgie stayed still, unsure if she should walk forward. Edmund realized she wasn't next to them and turned to look back towards her. He saw the unsureness in her face and smiled warmly. He held out his hand to her and motioned with a slight jerk of his head for her to come with them. Georgie smiled back at him and walked towards where the four stood, placing her hand in Edmund's.

"Welcome, O Kings. Welcome, O Queen and Princess," the Tisroc said, bowing slightly before the Narnians.

They repeated the gesture and Peter stepped forward. "We thank you for your hospitality, Tisroc. I'm only sorry it's under such dreadful conditions," Peter said.

"I only hope you can find this Lord Brin and remove him from my country, O High King," the Tisroc said.

The Narnians were led through the streets of Tashbaan to the Tisroc's palace. The streets were lined with Calormenes eager to see the barbarian visitors, as they referred to the Narnians. When the caravan reached the palace, the Narnians were shown to their rooms, a slave leading the way.

"Calormenes have slaves?" Georgie whispered to Edmund as they climbed up a tall staircase. She noticed his jaw harden as he nodded and leaned his head towards her.

"It's disgusting. But act like it doesn't shock you. We're here as their guests and they see it as a grave insult if we disapprove of their traditions," he whispered back. When they reached the top of the stairs the slave led them to a hall of bedrooms.

After showing each their room, the slave bowed deeply and said "The Tisroc (may he live forever) and Prince Rishdamar wish to see you in an hour." Peter thanked the slave and he turned to leave, bowing deeply again.

"I suppose we should get cleaned up before we go to meet the Tisroc and Rishdamar. Hopefully they will have some news regarding Lord Brin," Caspian said. The others nodded and turned to enter their rooms.

Georgie shut her door behind her and glanced about her room. It was lavishly decorated, fabrics of gold and red draped on the bed and windows. The bed was high and looked plush, covered in pillows. Georgie walked towards it and ran her hand over the silky bedding, smiling at the garishness of it. She hopped onto the foot of the bed, sinking down into the feather mattress, and laid back. _For as different as this country is, they sure know how to make a bed,_ Georgie thought, giggling to herself. She closed her eyes and laid in bliss for several long moments before a knock on her door sounded.

"Come in," she called, sitting up quickly. The door opened and two slaves walked in carrying a large trunk. It was Georgie's from the Dawn Treader. They placed it against the wall and bowed to her. "Thank you," she said. They nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind them. Georgie stood, walked to her trunk and opened it, pulling out a dress. She began changing as she began to worry about their meeting wit h the Tisroc and Prince Rishdamar. _What if they found Brin? What if they haven't? What are we going to do?_ she thought. "Stop it, Georgie," she scolded herself aloud. _Things will be okay._

An hour later Peter, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Georgie found themselves alone with the Tisroc and Prince Rishdamar in the Tisroc's private meeting room.

"We appreciate your cooperation and assistance with this situation," Peter began as they all sat around a large dark wooden table.

"It is our pleasure, O High King," the Tisroc said. "I have sent our guards to search throughout our largest cities. So far, there have been very few leads, although a few rumors have returned to us saying Lord Brin was last seen in Tashbaan. However, we have been unable to locate him," the prince explained.

"Could it be he knows of your search and has hidden? Or disguised himself?" Caspian asked.

"It's very possible," the prince answered. "We will continue to search until he is found. I do not like him in our country. He is a threat to the peace we so highly regard with our neighbors to the north, Archenland and Narnia."

"Do you have a plan for if you find him?" the Tisroc asked. The Narnians exchanged worried glances. "I could offer to decide his fate if you have not already," the Tisroc offered, a gleam in his eye.

"Thank you for your offer," Peter began, shooting a sideways glance at his brother. "But I believe we have already formulated a plan for _when _we find him."

"Oh? What is that plan, O High King?" the Tisroc asked. "I think it's only fair that we return him to his home country of Archenland and he be put on trial. While he is unquestionably guilty and deserves the highest punishment of the law, he is technically a prince by marriage," Peter said.

"A prince? You have me searching for a prince?" Prince Rishdamar cried, jumping up from his chair.

"Sit down, O my son," the Tisroc said, slightly annoyed with the rash behavior of his son. The prince glared at his father before sitting.

"Why did you not tell me this? Do you realize the strain it will put on our relations with Archenland if he is 'accidentally' killed in our pursuits?" he asked.

"I do not believe King Sol will be upset in the slightest bit if Brin is killed. The Princess Laira, Sol's only daughter, married Brin in secret. The king and queen were extremely unhappy with this arrangement, especially since their new son-in-law attempted to have the man they hoped to marry Laira murdered," Peter said, his voice slightly sarcastic towards the end of his explanation.

"I see," said Prince Rishdamar, mollified with Peter's assurances.

"What do you need us to do to help you more?" the Tisroc asked.

"We would like to search with your guards," Edmund said. "If Brin was last spotted in Tashbaan, then we should begin here." The Tisroc and Prince Rishdamar both nodded in agreement.

"I will assign you our best unit of guards in the morning as well as several of my personal guards," the prince said.

"Thank you," Edmund said.

"Now," the Tisroc began, turning towards Lucy and Georgie who had remained silent throughout the meeting. "What are we to do with the Queen and Princess while you are searching?"

Lucy gasped at hearing this and turned to her oldest brother. "Surely you don't mean to leave us here Peter!" she cried.

Peter narrowed his eyes at Lucy and said, "Lucy, this isn't the place for this." She tightened her lips in anger but kept quiet regarding the matter.

"O Queen, it would not be fitting for two women such as yourselves to follow the guards into the city. You will be happier to stay here. I will personally see to some entertainment for you," Prince Rishdamar said, his charming voice attempting to soothe the angered queen.

Lucy, finally remembering her position, relaxed and smiled politely at the prince._ Susan's not the only one who can remain gracious to such a disgusting man,_ she thought. "We appreciate that, Prince Rishdamar. Thank you for your hospitality you've shown us," she said kindly.

"You are very welcome, O Queen," Rishdamar said, smiling widely at Lucy.

"Since we have decided on how we will proceed in the morning, I believe you should head to your beds. I am sure you are very tired from your travels," the Tisroc said as he stood, indicating that the meeting was over. The others stood and bid the Tisroc and prince goodnight before walking back to their rooms.

* * *

Georgie had been asleep for several hours when she felt someone shaking her shoulder roughly. She opened her eyes and screamed in fright before a hand clamped down on her mouth, cutting off her screams.

"Shh, G! It's only me," Edmund said softly. She sighed deeply as her heart raced and narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Are you _trying_ to frighten me to death?" she cried as she ripped his hand away from her mouth.

"Sorry," Edmund said sheepishly. He picked up her wrapper that was laying across the foot of her bed and held it out to her. "Come on. They've found Brin," he said.

"Oh!" Georgie exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. Edmund's eyes widened as he noticed the moonlight shining through the window behind her. Wearing only her nightgown, it illuminated her silhouette through the thin material. He threw the wrapper towards her and turned quickly, chuckling softly.

"What is it?" she asked, confused by his behavior.

"I'll uh, wait until you're more, um, decent," he chuckled. Looking confused she glanced down and remembered the thinness of her nightgown, gasping loudly with embarrassment. Her face felt hot as she quickly pulled on her wrapper, stuttering out an apology for her immodesty. Edmund turned back towards her, a sly smile on his face.

"Believe me, I don't mind in the slightest," he said, winking at her. Georgie's face felt hotter, but she managed to smile at him, laughing softly at the situation. "Let's go," Edmund said, holding his hand out to her. She walked around the bed and took his hand as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head before they left Georgie's room.

When Edmund and Georgie entered the meeting room where they had gathered earlier, a young woman slightly older than Georgie was sitting at the table, her face clearly distraught. Peter and Caspian were standing near her and Lucy was sitting next to her patting her hand in comfort. The Tisroc and Prince Rishdamar were also in the room, along with two of the Calormene guards. All eyes in the room turned towards Edmund and Georgie as they walked in, except those of young woman seated at the table.

"Ed, finally," Peter said quietly to his brother.

"Where's Brin?" Edmund asked, his voice inscrutable. At hearing Edmund's words, the young woman's head jerked up, her eyes flashing. Georgie gasped when she saw the woman's face, realizing instantly who she was.

"Princess Laira!" she exclaimed. Her skin had darkened considerably from the hot Calormene sun, making it nearly as dark as the Calormenes. Her once blonde hair had darkened as well, making it a pretty light honey brown color. She had filled out from the skinny girl she had once been, her birdlike features completely gone. _The years have been rather good to her,_ Georgie thought.

"Lady Georgiana," the princess said stonily.

"It's 'Princess Georgiana'," Caspian said sharply.

"My apologies, Princess," Laira said, nodding towards Georgie.

"It's alright," Georgie said, unsure of what was happening.

"Where's Brin?" Edmund asked again, his voice slightly louder.

"He's dead, O King," Prince Rishdamar said.

"What?" Edmund yelled.

"He's dead!" Princess Laira choked, jumping up. Edmund turned quickly towards her, his eyes wide at her reaction.

"Sit down!" Caspian said firmly, placing his hand on Princess Laira's shoulder. She sat slowly, her eyes quickly filling with tears. Georgie immediately felt sorry for her, understanding how she must feel to lose the man she loved. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she lost Edmund.

"What happened?" Edmund asked slowly, his voice low and steady.

"I killed him," Princess Laira said, her voice void of emotion.

"You what?" Edmund yelled angrily.

"Ed," Peter said warningly.

"What?" Edmund asked, confused by Peter's calm reaction to the princess's admission. Peter shook his head slightly at his brother. Georgie saw the look in Peter's eyes that told her something wasn't right about the situation and placed a hand on Edmund's arm. He looked down at her, seeing a pleading look in her eyes.

"Let me," she said softly so only he could hear. Edmund nodded slightly and Georgie walked to the table where Princess Laira sat. She sat next to her and asked, "What did he do to you?"

Princess Laira looked up, tears brimming from her eyes. "In Archenland when we marry, it's for life. There's one person you stay with, you love. I married Brin because I thought he loved me. When he was exiled, I followed him because of his supposed love. But here things are different. Here men have many wives or women, not just one. I've been pushed aside for so many others. When I heard of what he did, when he tried to kidnap you and make you his, I found I couldn't take it anymore. I confronted him last night, ordering him to stop. Begging him to love me. He told me he never did. He just wanted my father's throne. He explained his intentions to have my father murdered once I had conceived and our marriage was brought out into the light. I became so angry, I hit him, which caused him to become angry. He has such a temper! He hit me, knocking me to the floor, but I was so angry I felt blinded by rage. I reached for his sword laying on the table and ran it through him. I don't know how to explain why, but I felt so much better after. I finally felt free from him," she explained, her tears streaming down her face.

"We do not take lightly to wives killing their husbands here, no matter the situation," the Tisroc said. Princess Laira looked up at him, her face in shock as she understood his meaning.

Peter stepped forward and said firmly, "There will be no repercussions from this situation. Princess Laira is still the rightful heir to Archenland and will be returned to her parents under the safety of the High King of Narnia." Georgie and Lucy both turned to stare at Peter, their eyes wide at his words.

Prince Rishdamar sniffed loudly as his father said, "So be it, O High King. In order to retain the peace, we will allow you to take this murderous woman away."

* * *

The Narnians spent the rest of the week in Tashbaan, exploring the city. Edmund pointed out changes to the city from the last time he had visited. They spent time in the open air market shopping and buying exotic foods, fabrics of every color to bring to Susan (who had remarked once that the only thing she liked about Calormen was their use of colors in their clothing), and various trinkets that caught their eyes.

Princess Laira and Peter had spent a great amount of time together and were nearly inseparable by the end of the week. Georgie smiled as she saw them together, remembering how she and Edmund had been during the first days of their newly discovered love. She remarked upon this to Edmund, who laughed as he pulled her close to him.

"I was thinking the very thing. It's funny though. I always thought Peter would find someone before I did. I guess I feel like I'm the older, more experienced brother who should go and offer him relationship advice, instead of it being the other way around," he joked.

Georgie rolled her eyes and said, "I would hold off on giving out advice if I were you. Peter seems to be doing perfectly fine without his little brother being a pest."

"Oh, a pest, am I? You'll pay dearly for that one, my dear," he said, his eyes narrowing at Georgie, grinning wildly. Georgie gave a slight shriek before running from Edmund, who followed her close behind, weaving through the people in the market. As they dashed past Peter and Laira, who were looking at a booth of metal bracelets, Laira laughed slightly at them.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Children."

* * *

The Dawn Treader set sail at the end of the week, Princess Laira joining them. The Narnians had invited Princess Laira to return to Cair Paravel with them before she traveled home to Archenland and she had eagerly accepted. When the ship was well away from Tashbaan, Peter, Edmund and Caspian found themselves standing on the deck while the three women were below. Princess Laira, who had not done much sailing in her life, had felt slightly seasick so Georgie and Lucy had offered to sit with her while she laid down.

"I'm thinking of asking Laira to marry me," Peter announced.

"You're what?" Caspian asked, surprised.

"Well, maybe it's time I settled down. I am High King, after all. How will it look with everyone else married and I not?" Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Could it be you also _love_ her?" Edmund teased his brother.

"Oh shut it," Peter said rolling his eyes.

Caspian chuckled at Peter's discomfort. "I think perhaps that's it, Edmund," he said, nudging him in the arm.

"This is a good match for Narnia and will ensure our future ties with Archenland," Peter began, but was interrupted by Edmund.

"Someone seems to have spent too much time with the Tisroc. Next thing you know, he's going to begin calling us 'O King' and spouting that ridiculous poetry they seem so fond of," he laughed.

"Fine, I have started to develop feelings for Laira. Happy?" Peter said frustrated. Caspian and Edmund laughed loudly, but stopped abruptly when Peter added loudly, "But I refuse to act like a love-sick puppy around her like you two have become around your women."

When the Dawn Treader reached Narnia two days later, Susan and Caspian's wife met them at the dock. After rounds of embraces and exchanging greetings, Susan noticed their guest. "Princess Laira!" she exclaimed, uncertain of what she was doing with them. "What are you doing here?"

"It's okay Su," Peter said throwing an arm around his sister. "We'll explain later."

Later that evening, after a large dinner and explaining Princess Laira's story to Susan (who was extremely understanding and sympathetic to Laira's plight), Georgie was getting ready for bed when a knock came from the door that connected her and Edmund's room. Surprised, she went to open it. She and Edmund had agreed not to use the door to enter the other's room since they were unmarried. While it was tempting to sneak into the other's room rather than make a show of walking into the sitting room first, they both thought it would be inappropriate for Narnia's king and princess to act so unaccordingly. He had only used the door once; she had woken up groaning loudly and, hearing her, Edmund had burst in, worried something might have happened. It had turned out that she had eaten bad fish at dinner earlier in the evening and had gotten sick from it.

When she opened the door, Edmund was leaning against the door frame smiling. "What are you doing?" Georgie asked, smiling back at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit," he said, nonchalantly.

"Okay, so talk," Georgie giggled. Edmund smiled wider and rolled his eyes, pushing past her into her room. "Now Edmund, I don't believe I invited you in," Georgie jokingly corrected his behavior.

"Well, that's really too bad, isn't it?" he asked. Georgie laughed and shook her head. "So are you happy to be home?" Edmund asked as he walked towards a chair next to Georgie's bed, turning it so it faced the side of her bed.

"Extremely. I've really missed it," she answered, walking to her bed and sitting on her bed across from Edmund.

"I'm glad to hear that," Edmund said. "So, while we were on the Dawn Treader, Peter told Caspian and me that he's planning on asking Laira to marry him. What do you think about that?" Edmund asked, reaching over and taking Georgie's hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. Georgie raised her eyebrows, surprised at hearing the news.

"Well, it's a little sudden, but if it's what they both want, then I don't see how I can be anything but happy for them," she said, smiling.

Edmund nodded his head and returned her smile. "I agree. I think Peter needs a woman. Preferably before he gets too old to enjoy being with one," he said mischievously.

Georgie laughed and cried, "Edmund! That's awful!"

"Well it's the truth. Peter's not as young as he used to be. He's really getting up there in his old age," Edmund laughed.

When their laughter had died down, Georgie asked, "Will it be odd to have your brother married?" Edmund shrugged.

"I don't know. I used to think so when I was younger, but now..." he trailed off, deep in thought. "It feels right for all of us to start getting married. Don't you think?" he asked after several moments.

"I-I think so," Georgie stammered, unsure of the look Edmund was giving her. His eyes seemed both determined and nervous at the same time. Edmund stood and came closer to Georgie, standing between her legs that dangled off the side of the bed. Georgie's heart began racing so wildly that she feared it may burst from her chest. Edmund placed his hands on the sides of Georgie's face and tilted her head towards him as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She reached up and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she laid back, bringing him with her. He moved his left hand from her face, holding himself above her as he continued to kiss her, feeling her body pressed beneath him.

Edmund pulled away from Georgie and began placing small kisses along the side of her jaw before moving to her neck. She let out a tiny moan as he kissed down to her collarbone, causing him to return to her mouth and kissing her again. She ran her hand through his hair, stopping at the back of his head to hold him to her as she deepened the kiss.

A sudden knock on her door interrupted them, Georgie gasping slightly at the sound. Edmund's eyes remained closed as he let out a low growl.

"For the love of all things holy. If that's Lucy, I'm going to be short a sister come morning," he said as he stood, pulling Georgie back into her sitting position. He smiled slightly at her mussed hair and blushing face. "Come in," he called, keeping his eyes on her as she tried to fix her hair.

Peter walked in and saw the state of his brother and Georgie and rolled his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "Really, Edmund?" he asked sarcastically.

"Did you want something, Peter?" Edmund asked dryly.

"Not in particular. I had knocked on your door and there was no answer and Susan nearly had a heart attack over the thought that maybe you had snuck into Georgiana's room. I see she wasn't wrong," Peter chuckled.

"Well you can tell her there's nothing to worry about. We were only talking," Edmund said, struggling to keep guilt off his face.

Peter saw through his brother's story and laughed loudly. "It's a good thing you two are almost-" but was cut off quickly by Edmund.

"Shut it!" Edmund hissed at his brother.

Georgie glanced confusedly between the two brothers and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Peter said innocently, raising his eyebrows towards Edmund.

"Edmund?" Georgie asked, turning towards him.

"I'll tell you later," he said, winking at her. Peter snorted, causing both Edmund and Georgie to glare at him.

"I'll just leave you two alone. Behave yourselves," he jokingly warned. "Goodnight."

When he closed the door, Edmund and Georgie exchanged relieved glances before bursting into laughter. When their laughter faded, Edmund sighed and reluctantly said, "I guess I should go on to bed. I know you must be tired from the trip."

"Well, I'm not that tired," Georgie said, a half grin forming on her face as she wrapped her arms around Edmund's neck.

"Behave, Princess," he laughed, kissing her on the nose.

"Alright, alright," she said, pouting slightly before letting out a small yawn.

"See? You are tired. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Edmund said, hugging her tightly to him before releasing her and pushing her gently towards her bed. She climbed in the bed as he walked to their adjoining door and opened it.

Turning to her before he walked through it he said, "I love you, G. Goodnight."

Georgie smiled and replied, "I love you too."

* * *

The next month seemed to fly by for everyone at Cair Paravel. The chilly fall weather had set in, causing the trees to change from their normal lush green to various hues of orange and yellow, making Narnia only more beautiful than it already was. Caspian and his wife announced they were expecting a baby, causing excitement throughout the country. Peter proposed to Laira, who gladly accepted his proposal, and the two planned to wed in the spring. Susan, who had been thoroughly excited over her new fabric she had been brought from Calormen, spent weeks with dressmakers, designing new wardrobes for her, Lucy, and Georgie. She also spent several days designing special dresses for Caspian's wife for when she grew larger from her pregnancy. The forthcoming baby had allowed Susan to finally be at peace with her rejection from Caspian and his marriage. She had become good friends with his wife, finding they had much in common, other than loving the same man. The most exciting news, in Lucy's opinion, was a letter that arrived from Terebinthia near the end of the month. It was addressed to Peter from the Prince of Terebinthia asking for Lucy's hand in marriage. He had invited the four Pevensies to Terebinthia to make wedding arrangements if she accepted his offer. Lucy had squealed and jumped up and down as she read through the letter, which she had snatched out of Peter's hand when he told her of its contents, and immediately ran to her room to write a reply letter, accepting the marriage proposal.

* * *

"Can't I go with you?" Georgie asked Edmund the evening before the four siblings were set to sail for Terebinthia. They were in his room as he packed for the trip.

"G, sweetheart, you know you can't. It's not a long trip, I promise. We'll be home in a matter of weeks," Edmund sighed, drawing her closer to him.

"I know, but Laira gets to go," she pouted, knowing her behavior was very unbecoming and childish.

"She's going because she's engaged to Peter and because we're taking her to Archenland on our way home. If we weren't doing that, I doubt she'd be coming either," he said soothingly.

"I know, I know. It's just that I'll miss you," Georgie said softly, leaning her head on Edmund's chest.

He dropped a small kiss on top of her head and said, "I know. I'll miss you as well."

The next morning Georgie stood on the cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun had risen several hours ago when Georgie arrived at the cliff. Closing her eyes she thought, _Please Aslan. Keep them safe. Bring them home to me._ A warm breeze blew against her face, calming her fears.

"I thought I would find you here," Edmund called from behind her. She smiled and opened her eyes as she turned to greet him. His dark red cloak flapped in the breeze as he walked towards her. "What are you doing out here? It's nearly freezing! You'll catch your death," he scolded.

"I'm fine," she said, waving her hand towards him as if dismissing his lecturing.

"It's time for us to leave. Come see us off," he said, taking her hand in his. A wave of nostalgia came over her as she remembered a similar scene, one that took place years before, when Edmund had come to find her on this very cliff before he left. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, slipping out before she could catch it.

"I've told you before, none of that," Edmund said softly as he wiped her tear away.

"I was just thinking of the last time you left me like this. When you sailed with Caspian and Lucy. How scared I felt," she admitted.

"G, I've left you dozens of times over the years to sail to this or that place. This time is no different," Edmund gently explained.

"Then why does it feel so different?" she asked, staring up at his eyes, hers full of worry.

"It's not. Trust me," he said firmly. "Now, are you going to come see me off willingly or do I have to drag you?"

Georgie smiled slightly and said, "I suppose I'll come."

When they reached the docks, Peter, Susan and Lucy were waiting. Laira had already boarded the ship to help her get acclimated to the motion of it before they set sail. Caspian and his wife had decided not to see the Pevensies off as she was still having terrible morning sickness from her pregnancy and didn't want to risk ruining their departure. Caspian had become a wreck seeing his wife sick and did not want to leave her side for a moment.

"It's about time you two got here! We're going to miss the wind!" Lucy cried as Edmund and Georgie walked towards them.

"Calm down, Lu," Edmund said. "Your 'fiance' isn't going anywhere."

Lucy rolled her eyes before turning to Georgie. "How do you put up with him? Oh, never mind that. Give me a hug! When I return I'll be a nearly married lady!" Lucy cried, throwing her arms around Georgie in a tight hug. Georgie returned the hug, giggling at Lucy's excitement.

"You had better not get married without me there. I would hate to miss it!" Georgie warned.

"Oh I won't! I want a wedding here in Narnina, not on some small island!" Lucy laughed. Georgie turned to Susan and Peter and hugged both tightly.

"Be careful. I'm going to miss you all so much," Georgie said softly to them.

Susan gave Georgie a quick second hug and whispered, "We're going to miss you, too. I'm so glad you came to us and are part of this family. No matter what happens." When she pulled back, Georgie noticed tears welling in Susan's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Georgie asked softly. Susan nodded quickly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before anyone else noticed. Georgie turned to Edmund, smiling at him.

"Are you sure I can't come?" she teased.

Edmund chuckled and said, "You're relentless, aren't you?" Georgie nodded and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hurry home to me, won't you?" she said softly.

"You know I will," he said, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled her tightly to him in a hug before releasing her and turning to follow his siblings to the ship. Before he stepped onto the gangway, he turned and called to her, "Meet me here when I return. I have something to ask you." She smiled and nodded. He turned and walked up the gangway onto the ship. The four siblings stood at the rail and waved to Georgie. She lifted her arm and waved back, blowing kisses to them as they set sail.

Watching the ship until it was no more than a tiny dot on the horizon she smiled to herself and whispered, "They'll be home soon."

* * *

Over the next several weeks while the Pevensies were gone, Georgie kept busy by helping Caspian and his wife prepare for their expected child. She helped pick out fabric for new bedding for the baby's cradle and decorate the nursery. She stood in for Caspian during Council meetings while he attended his wife when she was sick. She even helped sew clothes for the baby, until it was discovered how poorly she sewed. After that, Georgie merely provided conversation for Caspian's wife as she stitched tiny gowns and bonnets for her baby.

Late one morning, Caspian, his wife (who was in need of some fresh air after spending hours being sick earlier) and Georgie were in one of the gardens walking when Trumpkin came running across the lawn. When he reached them, he was breathing hard.

"News from Anvard," he gasped as he held out a letter to Caspian. Georgie's eyes widened at Trumpkin's worried expression.

"These are for you, Princess. From Terebinthia," he said, holding out a small box and letter to her. She took the items from him and examined the small box, made of various types of inlaid wood. The box was smooth to the touch and intricately carved on the sides. Turning the letter over, she saw Edmund's familiar scrawl on the outside, a simple "G" written on it. Walking from Caspian and his wife, she opened the letter.

_My Dear G,_

_I WISH I had brought you with us. It's absolutely dull here in Terebinthia. Peter is either negotiating a marriage treaty with the King of Terebinthia or off somewhere with Laira. Lucy is attached at the hip to her new fiance and Susan is with the Queen all day planning this massive wedding. I do nothing but wander around, bored. I tried helping Peter with negotiations, but that was a huge mistake. I've luckily been able to explore the island, which really is quite nice. But I wish I could share it with you. I know you would appreciate it._

_I've ordered a present for you from here, which I hope it doesn't arrive before I do. It would ruin my surprise if you did. So if it does arrive, you are NOT to open. That's an order from King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. (You know I'm serious when I list all of my titles.)_

_We leave for Archenland in a few days. I've never been so relieved to go there in my life. At least there are things to do at Anvard. And I know once we go there, I'm nearly closer to you. I miss you more than I thought possible, G. I can't wait to be back with you._

_Love,_

_Edmund_

Georgie smiled as she folded the letter and turned her attention back to the box. _This must be the gift he got for me,_ she thought. _I wonder if a peek would hurt._

"No!" Caspian yelled from behind her. She turned quickly and saw the horror on his face. He jerked his head up and looked at Georgie, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"What is it?" she cried, unable to move. Caspian's hand shook as he held the letter up.

"It's from the King of Archenland. The Dawn Treader left the Terebinthia over a week ago," he began, but stopped as his voice cracked. Georgie's heart began to beat loudly, worry setting in.

"I know. Edmund wrote me and said they were to sail," she said.

Caspian shook his head quickly. "They never made it to Archenland, Georgiana. There was a storm, about a hundred miles off the coast of Terebinthia. The ship was hit badly by it," he said, before taking a shaky breath. "There were no survivors."

The box Georgie was holding slipped from her fingers, falling to the ground. The top popped open, revealing a delicate silver ring with a large round diamond surrounded by tiny orange stones. Georgie felt the earth move below her, her body swaying slightly before everything went black...


	26. Epilogue

_Georgie opened her eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. _I'm in my room_, she thought. The sunlight was pouring through her window. _I wonder what time it is. The sun seems too bright for it to be morning.

_"Oh good, you're awake!" a soft voice came from next to her. Georgie turned towards the voice and saw Hailah, the lady's maid who had comforted her when she first arrived in Narnia._

_"What happened?" Georgie croaked, her voice thick with sleep._

_"You've been asleep since yesterday morning when you-" Hailah stopped when her voice cracked with emotion._

_"When I what?" Georgie asked, sitting quickly._

_"No, Your Highness, you must rest. You fainted yesterday morning in the garden," Hailah explained, attempting to press Georgie back to lie down. Georgie complied, mostly because her head was throbbing with pain._

_"I fainted?" she asked softly, confused momentarily before the memories from earlier came flooding back. _"There were no survivors,"_ Caspian's words echoed in her head._

_"They're gone. No survivors," she whispered, her eyes glazing over with tears._

_"Oh my dear, my dear," Hailah whispered soothingly as she ran her hand over Georgie's head, smoothing her hair back._

_"Please, let me be alone for a moment," Georgie said, struggling to hold back her tears. Hailah nodded and, with a final glance at Georgie, walked to the door to leave. "Wait," Georgie said, sitting up, ignoring the searing pain in her head._

_"Yes, Your Highness?" Hailah asked, turning to look at Georgie._

_"Where's Caspian?" Georgie asked. She thought maybe he could provide answers to what had happened. Hailah's face fell and she bowed her head, shaking it slightly before answering,_

_"His Majesty is with his wife. The poor dear lost the child she was carrying last night. . The worry and sadness over of the kings and queens being lost at sea was too much for the poor queen and she just wasn't strong enough." Georgie drew in a shaky breath and nodded, fearing if she spoke only sobs would come out. "Try to rest dear child," Hailah said softly as she walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her._

_Georgie laid back down and turned to her side, bringing her knees into her chest, which began to shake with her silent sobs as tears flowed down her face. Through her haze of tears she saw a small wooden box on her bedside table, opened to reveal the ring inside. The large diamond and orange stones glittered in the sunlight. Georgie reached for the box and brought it to her, removing the ring from the box and placing it on her left ring finger. As she stared, mesmerized, at the ring, she stood and walked to the door connecting her room to Edmund's. She opened it and walked into his room, feeling his lingering presence in there. Her eyes gazed the room, taking in all of Edmund's belongings which he would never use again, before they fell on the large bed in the center of the room. It was still unmade from when he had last slept on it, the maids under strict orders from Edmund to not worry with cleaning his room while he was gone._

_Georgie walked to the bed, running her hands along the bedding as she closed her eyes, remembering the night when they had lain in his bed and how it had felt to be in his arms. _I would have been his wife in this bed,_ she thought as she opened her eyes and stared again at the ring. It continued to cheerfully sparkle at her, as though it had no worries in the world. Georgie drew in a shaky breath and covered the ring with her hand. A sudden urge to be near Edmund overtook her, nearly knocking her to the floor. She gripped the bed tightly to steady herself, her breathing becoming shallow. "You promised me you would come back!" she screamed to the empty room, her tears pouring down her face. "You promised," she whispered as she leaned down on the bed, burying her face in the bedding. Georgie stayed there for several long moments, her tears soaking the soft red cover. She stood and climbed into Edmund's bed and pulled the covers over her head, wishing he was the one covering her instead. She continued to cry until she was finally worn out and fell asleep._

_Cair Paravel was a tomb over the next week, its inhabitants mourning the loss of their kings and queens, as well as the unborn prince or princess of Narnia. Caspian's wife remained bedridden, her grief depleting her of any remaining strength. Caspian locked himself away in the Great Hall, immersing himself in work as he struggled to handle the hundreds of issues that arose from the deaths of the Pevensies. His eyes were constantly red and bloodshot, from lack of sleep and crying others surmised._

_Georgie handled the loss no better than Caspian or his wife. She cried herself to sleep in Edmund's bed, where she had continued to sleep each night. She walked throughout the castle an empty shell of her former self, each day slipping further and further away from the happy woman she once had been. Her hair hung limp and unfixed and occasionally she was seen wearing the same dress days in a row; she found no effort to spend time making herself presentable, now that Edmund was gone. Her face was constantly tear-stained and red from the crying which seemed to never end. She spoke little and ate even less. Each morning she would wake before dawn and go to the cliff overlooking the sea to watch the sunrise, staying there for hours as though she was waiting for Edmund's ship to return._

_It was on the last day of the week when she finally broke, allowing her anger and grief to overtake her. She sat on the cliff, the sun high in the morning sky, when she felt a warm breeze swirl around her. _Aslan_, she thought. She knew the warmth was from him, as she had felt a similar breeze several times in the past. It usually brought her comfort when she was pained or worried, but this time it incited a rage she had been suppressing for days. Georgie jumped to her feet and stood looking to the ocean, tears beginning to form in her eyes._

_"Why?" she screamed. Hearing no reply, her tears began to fall. She felt a pressure building in her, causing her chest to constrict and her breathing to become shallow._ I have to get away from here,_ she thought frantically as she turned and began to run. She ran what seemed like forever until she reached the edge of the woods. A familiar feeling overtook her as she entered, climbing over fallen trees and ducking under low hanging branches. Briars tore at her dress and arms, ripping both fabric and skin. Georgie felt nothing, as the pain searing in her chest was worse than the scratches on her arms._

_She ran for hours, going deeper and deeper into the woods. The sun was beginning to set, making it near dark in the woods, but Georgie continued on. She had just stepped over a log when she lost her footing on the top of a small slope and tumbled to the bottom of it. She landed on her stomach, her face hitting the ground. Defeated, Georgie felt no need to bother picking herself up. Her tears, which had stopped hours earlier, returned as she curled up in a ball, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Georgie allowed her grief to overtake her, not caring about her fate. Not caring if she lived or died here in the woods._

"Miss Moore?" a young girl asked, peering curiously at her teacher. Georgie looked up and saw Sally Bedgood, one of her students, standing in front of her desk. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand hesitantly.

"Yes Sally?" Georgie asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"I'm finished with my test, Miss Moore," Sally said, passing the paper to Georgie.

"Very good, Sally. Thank you." Georgie said, sighing inwardly as she took her student's test paper from her and watched her skip back to her desk.

Sally sat and glanced up at her teacher, who had resumed her daydreaming. Her classmates and she found Miss Moore both extremely odd and wonderfully mysterious at times. She was often their main subject of conversation during recess and, as young girls tend to do, made guesses about her past and came up with fantastical stories to explain their young melancholy teacher. Their favorite thing to discuss was the large ring she wore on her left hand. Some of the girls believed she was a spy during the war and had stolen it from a wealthy German while others, who were more practical, believed it was from her sweetheart who was killed in the war, the grief of losing him breaking her heart forever.

_Georgie had woken up in the woods on the edge of her boarding school, dressed in her school uniform, the sunlight gleaming through the trees. She pushed herself up from the hard ground, groggy and sore. _Did I dream it? Was it all an elaborate fantasy?_ her mind screamed. Her eyes trailed down to her left hand. The large diamond winked pack with her, the small orange stones gleaming like the rays of the rising sun. "Edmund," she breathed._ He was real. Everything was._ She felt her head to see if her bronze and silver crown was still there, only to find her hair loose and short. She stood quickly and glanced down, her woman's body gone and replaced by that of her teenage self. "I'm back. I'm back in England. It's as if I never left," she said aloud._

_Seven years had passed since Georgie had returned from Narnia, the same number of years she had spent there. Georgie had returned to her school and graduated top in her class. She entered a local teachers' college in London and studied history. When she finished her requirements for her teaching certificate, she began a position as a history teacher at a small all-girls' school in London. She had eased back into her old life and her old routines effortlessly. Her teachers remarked on how resilient she was after the loss of her parents, how brave she was to go on now that she was alone. Her fellow teachers thought she was a wonderful daughter for living in her parents' house, keeping their memory alive. Georgie never told anyone how she had gotten over her parents' deaths years ago, how she only lived in their house because she had no desire to move on with her life, and how scared she was of being alone without Edmund and the Pevensies._

_Teaching had become hard for her, the history of this world holding no interest to her. Often times she would catch herself beginning to teach the history of Narnia instead of the history of England. She would begin recounting of how the Telmarines had invaded Narnina when she was supposed to lecture on England's invasion by the Normans. She would begin to describe the Battle of Beruna and the defeat of the White Witch, instead of the Battle of Waterloo and Napoleon's fall. The tale of how four young children had discovered a world inside a wardrobe would slip out, rather than the travels of Italian and Spanish explorers who discovered a new world across the ocean. Her students would stare at her incredulously, wondering if their teacher had lost her mind._

It was a rainy fall afternoon when Georgie walked to the train station on her way home from school. It had been an especially trying day for her, as most fall days tended to be. They reminded her of that fateful morning when her world had crumbled beneath her. Georgie feared that Caspian's beautiful accented voice telling her there were no survivors would continue to haunt her the rest of her life. She stopped by a news stand on the street and bought a newspaper to read while she waited for her train. Walking down the steps to the underground station, she noticed several men in uniform. The war had ended a few years ago, but soldiers continued to patrol London's streets. Dilapidated buildings surrounded the city, reminding its citizens of the devastating war.

She walked to the correct platform and saw an empty bench. Pushing through the small crowd, she glanced up as she was jostled from behind. A crop of messy dark brown hair caught her eye, belonging to a tall man bobbing through the crowd ahead of her. Feeling a pang of sadness, she fought back her imminent tears and hurried to the empty bench, sitting and opening her paper.

Georgie flipped through the pages, barely glancing at the headlines. She rarely read the paper when she bought one; it was more of a prop to give her something to do so she could avoid the staring eyes of the crowds. She turned the page and saw the society columns, her least favorite section of the paper. She rarely read them because it made her miss her old life, the parties and balls she had attended, the lavish dinners they had held. But today, a picture towards the bottom caught her eye. Staring back at her was a beautiful, familiar young woman. Her dark hair was stylishly fashioned, her clothing impeccable. But Georgie noticed her smile, the practiced forced smile she had known so well in Narnia. She looked at the young woman's eyes and noticed the tightness around the corners of them. Scanning to the bottom of the picture she read "Charity League's Annual Tea, members left to right." She scanned the names until she read, "Pevensie, Susan."

"It can't be!" Georgie whispered, the sound barely louder than a breath. She stared at the picture, thinking her mind had played tricks on her and it was really another woman who coincidentally was named Susan. The face she had seen every day for seven years stared back at her. _I would know her anywhere,_ Georgie thought. _They're supposed to be dead. Why is she in this picture?_

Georgie stared at the picture for several long minutes, the hustle and bustle of her surroundings disappearing. A small tear slipped from her eye as she realized what must have happened all those years ago. The ship didn't sink (_Well, it might have, but that's practically irrelevant now_, Georgie thought). Aslan had taken the Pevensies back to England, away from Narnina, as he did before when they pursued the white stag. _Why would he do that?_ she thought, her face scowling. Her hands began to shake, rattling the paper. _There has to be a plan. There must a reason!_ her mind screamed. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

A loud screeching roar suddenly came, followed by screams. Georgie felt something hit her, the force of it knocking her off her bench. She fell backwards and landed on the ground. The prickly feeling of soft grass tickled the her palms. Opening her eyes quickly, she saw the clear sunny sky above her. Rising slowly, expecting to be sore, she noticed that she felt no pain at all. She glanced around at her surroundings and saw she was next to a familiar river. _If a cranky red dwarf shoots an arrow at me I'm going after him this time_, she thought, a small smile growing on her face. Georgie looked down and saw she was no longer wearing her plain, dowdy dress and jacket she had worn earlier in the day to school. Instead she wore a long Narnian dress. She instinctively touched her head and felt her crown, a shiver of happiness running down her spine. "I'm home," she whispered.

Georgie began following the river, knowing it would eventually lead her to Cair Paravel. She walked for what felt like hours, but was surprised that she did not seem to grow tired. Glancing down at the water, she noticed how much clearer it seemed from her memories. The trees even seemed livelier as they danced in the wind. _It has been a long time since I left. Maybe I've just forgotten how these things always were,_ she thought, not believing herself for a moment. She walked around a bend in the river and stopped suddenly, gasping at what she saw. A tall figure stood leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. Even in the shadow of the tree she could tell his hair was a dark brown, brushing his collar and slightly messy. A familiar grin that still made her heart melt smiled at her from under the tree. Georgie began breathing hard, her heart racing excitedly. "Edmund," she whispered.

Lifting the skirt of her dress she broke into a run towards him. Edmund pushed himself from the tree and began striding towards her, catching her as she flew into his arms. He held her tightly to him as she clung to him.

"I thought you were lost to me forever," she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I would never let that happen. Even death wouldn't allow that," he said, stroking her hair. Georgie pulled back and looked up at him, confused by his words.

"Death? Are you dead? Did you really drown?" she asked.

"Drown? No," Edmund said, shaking his head.

"Then why mention death?" she asked.

"G, don't you know where you are?" Edmund asked, his dark brown eyes sympathetic.

"Are we not in Narnia?" Georgie asked.

"Well, yes. I suppose you could say that," he started, but stopped and smiled at her. "We'll talk about that later. I've been away from you for far too long to not do this," he said, placing his hands on either side of her face and kissing her. Georgie moaned softly against his mouth and kissed him back fervently. _It has been too long,_ she thought as she wound her arms around him. He moved his hands to her waist and drew her closer to him, never wanting to let her go.

When their kiss finally broke, both Edmund and Georgie were breathless. He smiled at her and said, "I've missed you, G."

Georgie swallowed hard and said, "I don't know how much longer I could have gone on living without you."

Edmund smiled sadly and took her hand, tugging it gently as he said, "Come on, let's walk." They began continuing to follow the river silently, both simply enjoying the nearness of the other.

Georgie broke the silence and asked, "What happened all those years ago?" Edmund sighed deeply and stopped.

"G, you have to understand. Sometimes things happen for reasons we aren't meant to know at the time. Our disappearance was one of them," he said quietly.

"I need to know, Edmund," Georgie pleaded.

"There was a storm, a terrible one. The ship was capsized by a wave, throwing all of us overboard. Peter and I were standing on the deck, trying to help secure a sail when it happened. We had thought Susan and Lucy were below, but they had come out on the deck as well. When we noticed them, Peter and I ran to them and grabbed them, yelling at them to go below. The next thing we knew we were hit by the wave and suddenly underwater. I'm not sure what happened next, but when we all broke the surface of the water, we were in back in the railway station where we had been before we came back to Narnia, years younger than we were when we were thrown overboard. We were disorientated for days, unsure of what had happened, but eventually fell back into our old lives," Edmund explained.

"How did we get here?" Georgie asked. "Actually, where is here?"

"We're in Narnia. The _real _Narnia, otherwise known as Aslan's Country," Edmund said softly.

"Aslan's Country? But how? Are we dead?" Georgie asked quietly.

Edmund nodded and said, "I don't know what happened to you. I was waiting on a train platform with Peter. There was this loud roar and we were hit, though not hurt, and then suddenly here. Lucy was actually on the train when it crashed, and she was brought here as well."

"I was at the train station in London! I was waiting on my train to go home when I heard the same noise and was knocked off my bench," Georgie said softly. A realization suddenly hit her and she cried, "I saw you in the crowd! A man with messy brown hair was a few feet in front of me. It must have been you!"

"If only I had turned around, huh?" Edmund grinned. Georgie smiled at him before a second realization came to her.

"What about Susan? Was she with either of you?" Edmund's jaw tightened and shook his head.

"Susan lost sight of Narnia. The others will dismiss her and say she's no longer a friend to Narnia. Which I suppose she's not anymore. But I find, deep down, I can hardly blame her for how she feels about it. She was hurt so many times here, it changed her. She stopped believing in Narnia and in Aslan. I can only hope that one day she finds the truth again and it brings her back to us," Edmund said, his voice growing distant.

"I see," Georgie said softly. She wound her arms around Edmund's waist and looked up at him. "But you're here. That's what matters most to me," she said.

Edmund smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her. "We need to continue walking. Further up and further in," he said.

What seemed like hours may have been minutes, or it could have been days, or only merely seconds. Time had no meaning here for Georgie. She was reunited with Edmund, the man she loved more than life itself. She had been brought back to her home and would soon see her family and friends whom she had missed terribly. For the first time in a very long time, she felt at peace. The two walked happily, talking quietly of no consequential things, enjoying the other's company. Georgie could hardly take her eyes off of Edmund and found it difficult to tear her gaze away when he said, "We're here. Look."

She turned her head towards where he pointed and saw Cair Paravel in the distance. Only it was a more stunning and beautiful version of the castle she had called home.

"Cair Paravel," she breathed, marveling at its wonder. Edmund took her left hand and saw the ring he had bought for her in Terebinthia all those years ago. He smiled, knowing she had accepted his proposal, even though he never had the chance to ask her, and kissed her hand above the ring. Georgie turned to him and smiled, knowing his thoughts. She had imagined saying "I will" thousands of times since she had found the ring on her night stand, but now knew that it was unnecessary; she had accepted his proposal the second she put on the ring.

As they walked closer to the castle, Georgie saw Peter and Lucy standing outside the gate, warm smiles on their faces. Caspian and his wife were also there standing with a young man who looked almost exactly like Caspian. _I'm home, I'm home, I'm home_, Georgie thought, a warmth filling her body.

Georgie felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up at Edmund, his eyes filled with more love than she had ever seen in her entire life. Edmund leaned down, his lips close to her ear and whispered softly in it.

"Welcome home, G."

* * *

**AN: The sequel to "Choosing Grace" is now up. It's called "Receiving Grace." Also, "Choosing Grace" has been nominated for a Narnian Award in the category of "Best Romance." Which makes me happy! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
